TO LOVE A LIFE
by Taytay95
Summary: As far as the village is concerned, Sakura is Sarada's mother. As far as Sakura is concerned, she loves Sarada as her own. Her father is away and has been for a very long time. As far as a certain silver haired former Hokage is concerned, something is just not right about the whole situation, he knew deep down inside, both Uchiha females deserved better. KAKASAKU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys!**

 **I am so excited to post this REWRITE! WHAT!**

 **I am so incredibly thankful to my wonderful friend and beta, generaltay! Let me tell you, there was just about every color of the rainbow in the document! And generaltay added SO MUCH to it and so many amazing ideas! Go check out her stories! I feel so much better about this Chapter 1 than the old one.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this rewrite! Please please review! I LOVE hearing from you!**

 **Also, I will be posting rewites in between my regualr chapter updates!**

 **Thank you so so much for following me on this amazing journey of writing! You guys make it all worth it!**

* * *

 **Chapter One - Prologue**

' _Today is the day!'_

Sakura took a deep breath as she stood in front of the full length mirror wearing an extravagant deep red kimono. Her long pink locks done up in an exquisite updo that was fastened by an ornate cherry blossom pin given to her by her mother. Her light makeup perfectly accentuated her bright emerald eyes.

Her mother, Mebuki, pinned up one final curl before taking a step back to admire her work. Sakura heard a sigh escape her mother's lips as she watched a small tear form in her eye.

Sakura knew exactly what she was sighing about and even crying about. She knew that her mother did not agree with her choice. But, Mebuki was respectful of her daughter's wishes. And, for that, Sakura was thankful.

She knew her parents were fully aware that she was a responsible kunoichi. Moving out on her own and beginning the children's clinic not two years earlier just after the war ended with the help of Kakashi.

Sakura let out another deep breath. She wondered if the Rokudaime would be in attendance today. It was her special day after all. There was no reason for him not to. They were close friends. Best friends honestly at this point.

However, they had lost contact for a while after Sasuke returned home and asked her to marry him. She hoped that he was okay. She wouldn't lie either in saying that she missed him deeply. She spent nearly every waking moment with Kakashi before Sasuke returned, even time outside work hours.

Sakura cleared her mind before she let it wander too far and took one last look in the mirror just as a knock came to the door.

"Are you ready?" Her father looked at her both sadly and thoughtfully, "You know, it's not too late to find someone else… someone less… dark and has a non-criminal past."

' _This is my dream come true! Why can't you just be supportive?'_ Sakura thought as she felt heat rise to her face.

Her father, Kizashi, had always been vocal in his disapproval. And, that had always made Sakura feel like a child. She knew deep down, though, that he wanted the best for her and that made her feel so loved. She figured no man would be good enough for her in his eyes, so she wrote it off as just some common fatherly trait.

"Papa! Sasuke has changed." She took a deep breath as she felt tears star to prick her eyes, "I need you to just trust me. This is my choice and he is my choice."

Her father and mother both gave her a hug and a kiss to the forehead, right on her purple byakugou seal.

"I just don't want you to get hurt by him again." Kizashi whispered quietly to her as he hugged her close again.

"Don't worry, Papa. I'm not a blind child anymore. I have seen unspeakable things and lived through them. I have seen Sasuke at his worst and he's not that man anymore. Like I said, he has changed and he wouldn't hurt me. At least, not intentionally." She grinned at her father and gave him a strong hug back.

Today was her last day as a Haruno and her first day as an Uchiha.

She took a breath as she looped her arm through her father's. She was ready to step into the role that was before her and fulfill her chosen destiny as Sakura Uchiha.

* * *

The wedding went off without a single hitch.

Although a certain Copy-Ninja who currently held the title of Rokudaime Hokage, as boring yet busy as that was, seemed to notice just how reluctantly the father of the bride gave the bride away. With a kiss on his daughter's cheek and a curt nod toward the raven haired man, he took his seat. A tear in his eye that could easily be seen as joy for his daughter, but Kakashi knew deep down that, that wasn't the reason at all.

Even without his Sharingan anymore, he was still extremely astute and observant. He didn't become the Hokage for nothing after all.

He did not think that this union was the best of ideas either. He didn't think it was good for her. But, he knew it had been Sakura's dream to marry Sasuke and help him to rebuild his clan and he couldn't resist her wishes, even if it killed him to do so. He felt his heart clench at the sight of her. She looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. And, it was for him. It was all for Sasuke.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he quickly pictured himself in Sasuke's place up there next to her. Marrying her.

The moment the ceremony was over and deal was sealed, Kakashi felt his throat tighten and his stomach twist painfully.

Before he knew it, he had to regain his composure as she bounded up to him. She looked happier than ever before, with Sasuke right at her side with a smug smile on his face.

' _You better take care of her, Sasuke. You better care for her better than you care for yourself. Don't you dare hurt her again.'_ He thought but was snapped out of his thoughts when the strong and beautiful pinkette spoke.

"Kakashi! You actually made it! Well, made it on time!" She flashed a teasing yet sweet grin.

He crinkled his eyes at her in a genuine smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, anything for my favorite student. Good thing there were no black cats on the way here though. I would have had to go all the way around and missed part of your lovely ceremony."

He had dedicated copious amounts of time and effort to the children's clinic with her. She truly did become his favorite student over time. Growing into his favorite person during their time together. That was something he knew could never change.

He'd never admit it outloud, but he considered her his best friend. Even more so than Gai it felt like at times. The amount of time they spent together outside work made him realize that among other things.

Sakura just glared at him, then they both laughed. Sasuke even looked amused at his bad excuses.

"Thank you for coming, Kakashi." Sasuke held out his lone hand for a shake.

After the two ninja shook hands, Sasuke put his one arm around Sakura and smiled at her. Kakashi didn't like how he looked at her.

' _What is wrong with you! She isn't yours. You don't get to not like how her_ _ **husband**_ _looks at her. I know you have had these feelings before and controlled them. But, it's over. She's a married woman now. You missed out.'_ He thought to himself as he watched the young and seemingly happy couple walk away to greet more of their guests.

"Kizashi-san!" He greeted the man standing alone in the corner, sipping sake.

Kizashi stood a little taller and smiled lightly at the man in front of him, extending his free hand.

"Hokage-sama," He greeted, "I'm honored that you could make it today. Can I get you some sake?"

It was so tempting to just take the whole bottle. To wash away his pain. To forget this whole day.

"No, thank you. And, please," Kakashi crinkled his eyes, "just call me Kakashi. I wouldn't miss Sakura's wedding for the world."

The father of the bride dropped his head slightly with a sigh at the reminder that his only child just got married.

"You seem somber Kizashi-san." The Copy-ninja noted.

"Nah…" He waved his hand, "Well, maybe a little. I just don't know why my daughter had to choose _that_ dirtbag of all people!"

Kakashi eyes widened a bit at the mans harsh truth and he wanted to wholeheartedly agree with him right them and there. But, his position made his personal feelings benign now.

"Well, Sasuke has atoned for his sins." He lied, "And he has changed. Even if it's just slightly."

"Not you too!" Kizashi exacerbated as he took another sip of sake.

"But, between you and me," Kakashi quickly motioned between them with a finger and spoke more softly, "I think he's completely undeserving of Sakura. She's too good for him."

"Hell, Kakashi I think anyone is more deserving of her than him! She could've chosen you and I would have been on board with it!"

Kakashi felt his face heat up and his chest tighten once more. He suddenly really needed that drink.

"Kizashi-san? I think I'll take that sake now if I still can?"

The older man grinned and began pouring the rice wine into a small cup.

"I mean that! I don't know why she didn't just ask you out or something. You treated her better and with more respect than I have ever seen a man treat a woman." the older man extended the cup to the Rokudaime, "Plus, before Sasuke came back around, you were all she talked about when she came for dinners at our house. _"Kakashi did this…"_ and _"Kakashi and I did that…"_ It almost sounded like you two had been together for years the way she spoke!"

' _Damn it all…'_ he groaned internally, _'Why didn't I tell her sooner! You damn fool.'_

Kakashi downed the bitterly smooth liquid in one gulp after hearing that heartbreaking information.

"I'm sure it was only because we spent so much time on the clinic together." Kakashi scratched the back of his head as he felt his ungloved palms sweat.

"Well, no matter what was going on, I had never seen her happier than she was when she was around you."

Kakashi had never been more thankful for the mask covering his face, then in that moment.

Kizashi bowed slightly and left Kakashi after they spoke about village matters for a few more minutes. He was now left to his own thoughts.

How long had he exactly felt this way? He didn't quite know himself how long he had seen her differently. He just knew that it was time to stop. Before his thoughts got too out of control more than they already had.

' _Besides, I'm old, her former teacher,_ _ **and**_ _the Hokage for crying out loud.'_ His thoughts were interrupted by a shrieking voice. The voice of none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

"Kakashi-sensei! Why are ya standing there just staring off into nowhere?! It's time to dance!" His eyes were bright with excitement as he pulled his wife, Hinata, along.

Kakashi gave him the usual eye crinkle.

"Sorry, Naruto, but I have some top secret Hokage business to attend to." He rubbed his head again.

"Whatever! You're probably just going to go home and read one of your pervy books." Naruto pointed his finger at is ex-sensei.

"Is that any way to talk to your Hokage?" Kakashi gave him a knock on the head and poofed away not even a second later.

He needed time alone for a while to get his thoughts in order.

Sakura always had come to visit him in his office often bringing tea, lunch, or sweets to share. Reporting her progress on her work at the Konoha hospital and her progress on the clinic. Sometimes, she would come just to catch up since both were so busy. Soon they even began spending time outside of work together. Then one day she suddenly stopped visiting regularly. And he knew why.

It had been almost a year since Sasuke had returned. That hurt bad enough when he connected the dots of her immediate absence. Not that he didn't want Sasuke back, but he was also the source for most of her strife. And, the villages strife for years.

Then when news of their engagement came along shortly after Sasuke returned, he buried himself in his work to distract himself from the sudden ache he felt in his chest.

The day of her wedding, he made sure to be there on time. First, it would be very odd if the Hokage wasn't there in support of the last Uchiha getting married. That was a sign of rebirth and renewal. Revival of a clan. And, second, he had to see her. To show her that he cared. Even if she didn't anymore. Hell, he didn't know if she even cared in the first place.

' _Don't know what you've got till it's gone. You foolish old man.'_ He had to smack himself after he thought those words. She wasn't his. Never was. Never would be.

Nevertheless, Kakashi was heartbroken.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I look forward to updating as often as I can!**

 **Love,**

 **Taytay95**


	2. Chapter 2

_**EIGHT Months Later -**_

Sakura was as happy as could be with her new husband and new life. They had an enjoyable and quiet time in the land of Hot Springs. Most days had been spent in bed, making love and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Sakura had never known Sasuke to be so willing to talk or touch before.

Once they had returned from their time away in Yuga, he seemed different to her. He wasn't the same Sasuke that he was on the honeymoon. He was quieter than. Though still just as willing to touch and get her into bed as fast as he could, his moods began to shift. She wondered at times though why he always asked how she felt.

"Fine, why?" She would reply, only to watch his face contort just slightly.

"Just wondering." He would say back, sometimes almost bite.

It was just a month after they had returned that Kakashi sent him on a short mission to a small village just outside Konoha to gather intel on some bandits reported in the area.

"Do you have to go so soon, Sasuke-kun?" She wrapped her arms gently around his waist as he rolled his clothing and placed it meticulously, as always, into his travel bag.

"Yes, I need to leave as soon as possible. Kakashi said they were spotted just north of Konoha in a small village." He gently shrugged her off, much to her chagrin.

"I understand. I just want you to be safe." She got on her tiptoes and place a gentle kiss on his lips. One that he only halfheartedly returned.

Sakura figured it was only because he didn't want to leave again so soon. They had only been married for barely two months before he got sent back out on missions.

When he returned, he asked how she was feeling before she could barely utter a hello to him. Her response was the same "fine" as it had been. If anything, she felt amazing, she was happy and in love.

It was only three days after his return that he declared once again, that he was leaving. This time, for longer. He told Sakura that it was because he saw all the evil the world still held and needed to help, that the power of the Rinnegan could help rid it. Sakura, through her tears, stated that she understood his reasons and let him go.

Although he had been gone for some time protecting the village and keeping watch over its walls from afar. Sakura was proud of the man that she loved. It was a sacrifice she knew she needed to make for being married to such a powerful shinobi.

He was good and gentle to her, even though he was a man of few words, he still made her feel loved… when he was home.

He was only home for a day at a time after that. If she was lucky, it was a couple of days. And, when he was home, he usually was preparing for the next phase in his mission.

Last time, however, he was a bit short and gruff with her after hearing her same answer when he asked how she was feeling. At first, she just chalked it up to him being tired from his missions. She let it go even though it always lasted until he departed again. Sakura couldn't let a little period like this ruin her newlywed spirit so easily. Even though it felt more soul crushing every time he walked out of those village gates.

This time it was three months. Three long months he was gone. She sat on the couch each night that she wasn't working and asked herself what she had done. Why he was distant again. She never denied him when he wanted her and served him hand and foot it seemed when he did finally return home. So, what had she done to cause him to stay away?

The pinkette had just finished a grueling 16-hour shift at the hospital which included two emergency surgeries, one birth that had gone without complication, and more checkups than she could count. She was looking forward to going home to shower and sleep.

When she entered her and Sasuke's house, she immediately recognized the familiar chakra signature. Sasuke was home. She found him in their room frantically packing some of her belongings into a bag.

"Sasuke! You're home! What are you doing?!" She exacerbated but noticed something was terribly wrong.

This wasn't the same Sasuke as before. Sakura had never seen him look so worried before and look so hurried.

"I'm leaving for a few months and you are going with me." He said with no emotion in his voice and still packing her things.

Sakura felt her head spin at his statement. She had not been sent a mission scroll so she could prepare. Is this why he looked so frantic to leave? What happened to cause this change?

"Right now?" She asked, "Can't it wait until you're more rested? You've only just got home! I also would like to say goodbye to my parents and friends, Sasuke."

"No!" Sasuke snapped, "It can't wait until then, Kakashi has already been made aware of our departure so we leave when _I_ say we leave. Everything else can wait until we are back. I'm your priority."

Sakura was stunned as her husband lost his cool with her, yet again. She fought back tears as he angrily continued to shove clothes into her bag. Why was he being so harsh with her? What was so important that it couldn't wait for morning? And, what was this all about? Kakashi apparently knew something but probably wouldn't tell her if she poofed into his office right now.

In fact, the man in question had barely spoken to her in the last year. She wondered what she had done to upset the silver haired man so much that he would barely acknowledge her existence. He was, however, kind and spoke to her at her wedding. That was at least something. But, no more candid conversations or lunch or tea or anything more than was necessary since she had gotten married. She missed the interaction. And candidness of their friendship.

She couldn't think about all that now. She had to go with her husband on whatever secret mission this was. She was obviously needed immediately if Sasuke was in such a rush.

She brushed off the thought and tried to prepare the house for their long journey. There was little to no conversation while they both hurried to prepare for their trip. Every time she would ask a question, he would either ignore her or snap back until Sakura just remained quiet.

Finally, they arrived at the Konoha gates. Sakura bid farewell to the two gate guards as they passed. Sasuke just kept trekking in uncomfortable silence.

"We will need to move fast to make it to our destination in time." Sasuke stated directly at her.

"In time for what?" Sakura bit her lip as she dared to ask.

"We will be there soon." Was all he said.

His voice was without emotion and it sent shivers down her spine. He would pull away at her touch now. She felt unwanted and useless. Just like before.

The first month of their marriage had been pure bliss. They had laughed, talked, and made love. And when they were finished with all of that, they would do it all over. It had been months since Sasuke had changed, no, returned to what he was before they got married. If anything, he had changed beyond that. Not back to his old evil self by any means. But, back to being cold and unfeeling, but worse.

They travelled at fast speeds until they came to a small hideout about two days journey from the Konoha. Sakura recognized it immediately and her heart sank.

It was Karin's hideout.

She turned to look at Sasuke for an explanation, but he only brushed past her and opened the large door without a single word. What she saw after they made their way through the long corridors and into a small room horrified her to no end.

Karin was laying upright on a bed in front of her, small beads of sweat on her temples. But, there as something different about her. Sakura sensed two chakras then and, one was in extreme distress.

She didn't have time to think or ask questions. Karin was losing that second chakra and no matter what, it was her job as a doctor to do what she could to save a life.

* * *

Sasuke stood silently in a dark corner, observing the situation. He did not know how the next few hours would go or what he would say to Sakura after she was finished.

He knew she would make a great mother. It was one of the reasons he married her. She was the perfect candidate for what he wanted. An heir. That's why he was going to make Sakura take care of Karin until his heir was born. And, when they returned to the village with the baby, people would just automatically assume they had a baby in their travels. It was the perfect cover up.

He felt slightly guilty for cheating on Sakura. It was a moment of weakness, but he finally got his heir. He wanted Sakura to be the one to provide it, but she wasn't getting pregnant no matter how often they made love. This was a mistake that gave him what he wanted either way. As long as his child was born looking like him, he could pull off this lie.

* * *

"Karin. How…. Just how far along are you?" Sakura barely choked out.

She was a doctor, but she was still a human being with feelings. Tears brimmed her eyes. He had cheated on her.

"A-about three… ah... three months." Karin breathed out, obviously in immense pain.

Sakura did the math in her head as she began to work on stabilizing the fetus and realized that Karin must have conceived shortly after the last time Sasuke had left. The knife in her gut twisting a little more. Sakura refocused silently and concentrated her chakra into her hands and put them on Karin's abdomen. Her stomach was already starting to show signs of the new life inside of her.

The new life Karin and Sasuke created.

She would save that baby, and she did. After, a taxing amount of chakra and a couple of hours later, she did. And, she was tired. But that was the least of her concerns.

She watched as he stepped out of the shadows. She took a deep breath and clenched her small fist and swung, her fist connecting with his perfect jaw. She hit hard as he stumbled back a little. She didn't even need to use chakra; her anger was enough to give her the strength.

The tears were now streaming down her face as she walked past him and out of the room. She needed to get out and regain her composure.

"Sakura…" she heard Sasuke whisper

* * *

Kakashi sat on the sill of his office window looking out toward the gates of the village.

' _Where did she go?'_ He sighed.

Sasuke had burst into the office just days prior rambling on about how he needed Sakura and Sakura alone to go with him for an indefinite amount of time. Though Kakashi demanded to know what this meant and why, Sasuke just stated that it was his business and his alone. There was nothing that he could really do as Sakura was his wife, and she was officially off of the active duty roster as of the date of her marriage, per Sasuke's "orders."

The silver haired Hokage wished that he would have pressed more and actually used his authority as Hokage to force the last Uchiha male to tell him what was happening. Or at least speak with Sakura to make sure she was okay with this request from her husband. He wished that he could just take her away from him. He wished that he could convince her that there was better in the world.

' _Who? You?'_ Kakashi shook his head, ' _Silly Idiot. You're just a broken old man. What makes you think you would be any better for her than Sasuke?"_

He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to the glass. All that he could do now was just be there for her if she needed him.

' _No! Not if. When she needs me.'_ Kakashi was resolute.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and returned to the large stacks of paperwork on his desk, feeling more confident than he had in over a year.

' _Maybe I'll stop being such a crab and ask her to join me for tea like the good old days when she returns.'_ He smiled to himself as he sat back at his desk.

* * *

Sasuke approached Sakura with caution. When he reached out to touch her arm, he saw her tear stained face. For a moment, he felt guilty. But then remembered the reason they were there.

"Why? You at least owe me that much…" She did not turn her body to face him, the hurt in her voice as clear as day.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered, "I need you to stay here until the child is here, you and I will then return to Konoha. Karin will stay out of the way. We have decided that she will stay here and look on from afar. And, you would raise her as your own. No one will ever know what happened."

A fresh round of tears overcame Sakura and her shoulders visibly shook. Sasuke just stood there staring at his wife. He knew that he crushed her. He just didn't know what to do. What he did know was that there was a potential Sharingan wielder in Karin's belly and he could not abandon the potential. Sakura hadn't given him an heir and didn't know when she would, so this mistake was his priority now.

"I am doing this for _the baby_." Sakura finally turned, green eyes boring into his soul, "Only for this baby. It will need love and care. Genuine love and care. That is something that you, Sasuke, are not capable of."

Those words stung the Uchiha. But he understood.

"Sakura… I'm sorry…" he whispered as he reached out to her.

"I had asked you why!" She swatted his hand away.

"I was travelling… and I needed someone. She was there." Sasuke stated, stoic as ever, "and she was easy."

"Do you… love her?"

"No" He stated flatly.

"So, she was just easy access? You couldn't go back to your _wife_? Why did you even marry me, Sasuke?" She was losing her cool again.

He remained silent to all her questioning.

" _Why Sasuke_?! Just be honest with me!" The tears were rolling again. Her heart was hurting in a way that was worse than the times he tried to kill her combined.

"I needed an heir… You were the best choice to give me that formally…. something that you have yet to give me. I figured it would happen in the first few months. And, I was happy with you. But no heir happened. You weren't conceiving anything. And, before long, I needed to leave for a while to go on missions and it just happened…" He tried to choose his words.

His words stung her to her core.

"You haven't even given it time to happen! Hell, you're never home to make it happen!" She yelled.

What happened? How could her world fall apart so easily in a matter of days? Hours even? It shouldn't have been that easy. The foundation was supposed to be so much stronger. She thought he loved her. She thought he cared about her feelings. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. He only wanted her because it was convenient, and she was a suitable and easy choice. She didn't know what she could believe from him anymore. Their entire marriage had been founded on lies and deceit.

"That's why you were always asking me how I was feeling…" She whispered.

"Yes." Was all that came from his lips.

She bit her tongue and choked back the tears that once again threatened to spill over. Her ears rang as she felt each beat of her broken heart. She felt as if she would be sick. But she knew one thing.

One resolve.

She would stay with him for the sake of the child. The child that was not hers. She didn't really have much of a choice. But she would love the child because it was innocent. It couldn't help the way in which it was conceived. Even if it hurt her in ways that she never imagined.

She left him standing outside alone as she stalked inside, exhausted, needing some sense of normalcy.

Normalcy that would not come for a long time.

* * *

 **4/28/19 - Hey Guys! Here is my rewritten document! I hope you all enjoy what I have done differently and all of the new and added material.**

 **I will be updating my chapters/rewrites regularly! So, check back often if you want some added detail to the story. I feel like I kinda rished it the first time around so I am trying to do the story more justice and take more time into carefully weaving it all together!**

 **A special thank you to my WONDERFUL friend and beta, generaltay. She is amazing with keeping up with all my plot twists and turns! Go check out her stories! She just updated Unity Without Sin and I tell you what, you are not gunna wanna miss it!**

 **Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**May 2019 -**

 **Hey Guys!**

 **I am so excited to repost this rewritten chapter three! There is soooo much more depth in it and I am so hoping that you enjoy more than the first time around!**

 **Thank you so much for sticking with me through this process of rewriting and adding more details to the characters and the plot!**

 **I do not own anything!**

* * *

There was only one way she could put it, miserable.

Sakura had spent the last six months in the hideout, awaiting the birth of Sasuke and Karin's baby. She had not seen her friends, family, or even her plants for six long months. Hadn't seen Kakashi in months. The last time she saw him was a few weeks before Sasuke took her away. And, then it was just her giving a report on the clinic. Sure, he was pleasant, but nothing like he used to be. And, she missed him.

She sighed as she folded the freshly washed and dried laundry in front of her. She had been going through all of the emotions of what had transpired, alone. She was tired of it. Tired of this life she found herself a part of.

There was one person that Sakura had wanted to see the most right now and that was Kakashi. She missed their friendship more than ever before. She missed their casual conversation and the light air between them. She felt guilty for not visiting him ever since Sasuke returned. He always made her happy whenever they hung out or worked late into the night together. A happiness that she craved so badly right now.

The air had been nothing but heavy for the last few months. She had spent her and Sasuke's first year anniversary of marriage taking care of his pregnant, bed-ridden mistress.

She silently cried herself to sleep most nights. The majority of nights, she was so angry at her husband, that she wanted to scream and kick him out of their room. Some nights, though, she hoped that Sasuke might just hear her beside him and think to ask her what was wrong. Maybe comfort her or hold her. Or even just tell her he loved her. But he didn't do that. He did nothing that a loving and truly caring husband would do.

All he seemed to want from her was another heir.

Most of each day was spent monitoring and siphoning her own chakra into Karin and her child to keep them both from entering into distress once again. She was exhausted from it. She hadn't spent so much chakra continuously since the Fourth Great War.

Every night, it was the same routine with Sasuke. He would enter their room and take her. Though it was not the same as when they were in Konoha. She didn't even look forward to sex anymore because of the routine. Most nights she would just lay there while it happened, it didn't even feel good anymore. She felt empty. She was nothing more than an object it seemed.

When he was done, he would simply stand up and disappear into the bathroom to shower. He was also much colder. Rougher. Maybe he felt guilt for cheating on her? Maybe he felt awkward? She had no idea. He was simply not the same person who she thought she had married. And she hated it.

She had begun to hate herself.

She and Karin had struck up a weird, awkward sort of relationship. One not of friendship per se, but more of an awkward rivalry. Karin never once apologized for seducing her husband and that hurt. Her way of trying to boss Sakura around during her daily examinations and chakra transfusions made her blood boil.

Sakura sighed as she entered her and Sasuke's room. It had been a long day of endless chatter from Karin, telling her how to do this and that and how the baby was destroying her self-proclaimed perfect body.

All she wanted now was a piping hot shower. Alone. It was one of the only times of the day that she got to herself.

She recalled the conversation that was had earlier while she washed the grime of the day off of her.

 _-Flashback -_

" _Sakura! You're doing it all wrong!" Karin nearly yelled at her as she placed a glowing green palm to her round belly._

" _I'm a doctor, Karin, I know what I am doing." Sakura stated with an edge to her voice._

" _Alright fine then, Dr. Haruno." The Uzumaki mocked._

" _ **Uchiha**_ _." Sakura corrected, not looking up to meet the woman's eyes._

 _She felt her anger flare at the obvious insult but kept herself under control while she channeled the precise flow of chakra out._

" _Oh, sorry, Dr. "Uchiha."" Sakura could feel the eye roll coming from the heavily pregnant woman as she laid there teasing her._

 _There was a deafening silence for a moment before Sakura spoke quietly._

" _Why did you do it?" Her voice broke, "You knew we were married."_

" _Yet he still came to me." The redhead spat, "Looked like he was miserable too."_

" _It takes two to tango." Sakura bit, "You chased him, he came to you. You and he both could have said no. But you didn't. You took advantage of his need."_

 _She felt hot tears sting her eyes but refused to let them fall._

" _I never should have saved you on that bridge so long ago when he tried to kill you." Sakura instantly regretted her words once she spoke them, "I'm sorry. I should not have said that to you."_

 _Karin just cackled and ignored the apology._

" _He tried to kill you too, remember? Twice!" She held up two fingers to the pinkette, "I wonder why he even married you!"_

 _Sakura remained silent as Karin continued._

" _No, we know_ _ **why**_ _he married you. Yet here I am doing the job you were supposed to do!"_

 _Sakura bit her lip to hold back the sob. Was it that obvious to everyone as to why he married her? Was she not worth more than that? Surely deep down he held some sort of feelings?_

' _Foolish. How damn foolish I've been…' The pinkette thought bitterly to herself._

" _This damn child is ruining my beautiful body. It will never be the same. Damn it!"_

 _ **-Flashback end-**_

She knew Sasuke would be back from scouting at any time and revealed in the time she had by herself. She knew he would demand sex from her as it was every night. And she knew, as every time before, she would not conceive.

Sakura pondered if maybe there was something wrong with her. If, Karin could conceive so easily, why couldn't she? Had her life as a shinobi intervened? She shook her head at the thoughts that made her feel less than and focused on the positive things.

She had family that loved her and friends that adored her. And, she hoped to see them soon. She smiled at the thought of seeing Ino once more and their banter that she envisioned.

Just as she stepped into the water, she wondered one thing.

' _Will he be happy to see me again? I'll have to ask him over for tea once we get back home.'_

Sasuke spent most of his time out scouting, leaving his wife and mistress at the hideout. He knew he had hurt Sakura. He knew that she cried herself to sleep at night, but he did nothing. Deep down he knew what he did was wrong. But there wasn't much he could do about it now. Karin was due at any moment and then there would be another Uchiha. Even if not legitimate. But that was something that no one would know except for the three of them. Not the Hokage. Not even the child would be told. It would be their secret. As long as the child came out looking more like him, it would work out perfectly.

His father would roll in his grave if he knew how reckless Sasuke had been to take a mistress and get her pregnant.

He sighed as he jumped from the tree he had been sitting in. The damage had been done, but he knew Sakura well enough to know that she would stay. She would take care of the child without complaint. And, that is why he married her. She was devoted to a flaw. He hoped she would get pregnant soon and he would have two new sharingan wielders. But she wasn't. And, he was growing impatient.

* * *

Kakashi looked over some documents that had been begging for his attention for weeks. He was finally starting to think that the Uchiha and the beautiful pink haired woman were never coming back.

The hospital was suffering from her absence. Her family was suffering from her absence. Naruto did nothing but beg for some sort of information regarding his best friends. But, Kakashi had none to give. He hadn't heard a peep from the young couple for months. Actually, he recalled that he hadn't heard from the pair since they left in the middle of the night.

He let out a deep breath and continued to work on the paperwork in front of him.

He missed her more with each day that passed but most of all he just hoped that she was alright.

He recalled how urgent Sasuke had been when he requested her to go with him and he was worried. Kakashi didn't trust Sasuke. Even though he had journeyed around the countries finding himself, there was something that still did not sit well with the Rokudaime. But he let her go with him and he regretted that move. He could have easily used his authority to tell Sasuke that she was needed in Konoha. But, he didn't. And, now, everyone was paying the price. He was sure though, that he was suffering most from her absence.

He sighed once more as he watched as the first raindrops of the season began to shower the village.

* * *

Lightning cracked in the sky outside during the first thunderstorm of the season while Sakura let the tears come down freely as Karin let out a piercing cry with one final pained push.

The child had arrived. It was a girl.

She arrived squirming and screaming. She was beautiful.

She had Sasuke's deep black orbs and raven hair. So small and innocent. Sakura felt fresh, hot tears sting at her eyes as the child calmed and wrapped her tiny fingers around the pinkette's pinky finger.

It was not this sweet child's fault. She was the innocent byproduct of her father's adultery.

The moment she laid eyes on her; she knew she would love this child. Protect the child and care for her every need. She may not genetically be hers, but this would be her daughter. Her child.

She held the tiny infant close to her heart and swayed back and forth, lulling the small thing to sleep.

Karin had refused to see the child, claiming she did not want to be around "the thing" that ruined her body, and fallen asleep almost instantly after. It had been difficult and took a large toll on her body, but Sakura felt insulted that Karin treated the child so poorly when she was not even minutes old.

"Sarada." Sasuke finally spoke as he stepped out of the shadows.

"What?" Sakura questioned, slightly upset that her uncaring husband was interrupting the tender moment between the two.

"Her name is Sarada." The raven-haired man said matter of factly.

"You're just deciding that?" The pinkette spat, "You're not going to consult Karin? _Or me?_ "

"Her and I already spoke about it."

It felt like a bucket of ice-cold water had been dumped on her then. Sometime, when she was not around, they spoke of their child's name. She felt silly for feeling hurt over that, but everything seemed to hurt now. If this child was going to be hers, not Karin's, she at least should have been given this choice. But Sasuke when over her head and decided yet again her fate.

She felt like a damned puppet.

' _My husband and his mistress discussed what they would name their child…'_ She thought she was being ridiculous. It was their child, ' _Their child… not ours. Not mine and Sasuke's.'_

Her heart felt another pain. She hoped it wouldn't be like that every time she looked at Sarada.

' _No! She is_ _ **my**_ _daughter! She is more my daughter than Karin's! She will know love like nothing ever before. I will cherish her forever. My Sarada.'_ Sakura thought to herself with a new sense of determination.

* * *

The Rokudaime rushed to the village gate as quickly as his feet could carry him when news that Sasuke and Sakura would return that morning.

She was back. He needed to see her face. He needed to make sure she was alright.

The sight he was met with when he got there made his heart fall right out of his chest and to the ground.

She stood next to her dark-haired husband looking too thin and tired. Her face looked gaunt and the rings around her eyes made it look like she hadn't had a good night's sleep in quite a while. He wanted to rush to her and take her frail looking body into his arms and take the pain that he saw on her face away. What had that bastard put her through? What had she seen? He didn't know. Whatever it was he wanted to make it better.

His eyes widened as he focused in on what was swaddled close to her chest. The bundle moved and he saw a tiny hand appear.

She finally met his eyes. She smiled that fake wide smile that he saw so often when she knew that things were grim but was trying to keep morale up. The smile he saw so many times during her teen years and on through the war. The fake smile that showed up again only when Sasuke showed up again.

He gave her his famous eye crinkle back, but that was fake too. He wondered if she knew his smile was fake too. He knew she did. They had been too close, and she was so perceptive that there was no way such a smart woman could miss it.

She gave him a small, tired nod and they were on their way. No words spoken, just looks exchanged. He watched and clenched his fist as Sasuke pushed her forward with slightly more force than he saw necessary.

He made his way to the Cenotaph. He needed to talk things over with Rin and Obito.

"When did this happen? Was she pregnant when she left?" He knelt and placed the white roses on the stone memorial, "See, I didn't see any signs at all. She had reported not two weeks before she left, and I only felt her chakra… Then they both left so suddenly. She looked so healthy. Now she looks so thin and frail. Her clothes hung so loosely on her body and her eyes looked so sad."

The Hokage took a deep breath as the mental image of how haggard she looked popped back into his head. He felt his anger flare suddenly then.

"And, Sasuke. Sasuke just stood there! Not offering to help her carry the child or anything. He looked harder and colder. I honestly didn't know that was possible. I can't explain it. I need to know what happened, _something_ had to have happened. But it really is none of my business. I have a feeling deep down that there is more to this and that Sasuke is going to leave again. I have a feeling he's going to leave them alone. That he will leave Sakura alone to care for their child."

He clenched his fists tightly and looked up into the cloudy and darkening sky.

"If that man leaves his family alone, I will do what I can. I will care and be there as much as she will allow me. I can't watch her raise her child by herself while Sasuke is off "protecting the village." The war is over. I never had the heart to tell her, but I only sent Sasuke on one mission. He left for the rest on his own request. He is just a selfish being. And, poor Sakura gets the brunt of it."

He stood from his place at the Cenotaph and slowly made his way back to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Sakura had just finished washing the laundry and dusting the furniture that Sasuke was now lounging on when a quick knock came to the door. When she saw that her husband was not moving, she made her way to the door and opened it. Her face instantly brightening.

"Mom! Dad!" She pulled them into a tight hug, tears streaming down her face.

"Sakura! We just heard that you were home!" Mebuki stated as they walked into the Uchiha home, "Your father and I wish we knew that you were coming! We could have welcomed you at the gate!"

"We weren't going to get you get far without greeting good ole' mom and dad!" Kizashi joked.

Sakura blushed slightly as she put the kettle on and moved into the living room to usher them to sit. Sasuke sat up reluctantly and pursed his lips tightly as they sat down.

"Sasuke." Kizashi greeted the Uchiha.

"Kizashi." Sasuke nodded, dropping the respectful formality.

Sakura knew her family didn't care for her husband. When they were dating, she couldn't understand why. Her rose-colored glasses covered too many of his faults. She could see now why they did not approve of him.

' _Foolish…'_

"You left in a hurry, Sakura! We missed you so!" Mebuki exclaimed brightly, "I want to hear all about what happened."

"Yes. We missed you greatly." Kizashi quickly agreed as he looked at his daughter worriedly, "Did you not eat much? You have gotten so thin. I mean, you were always fit, but now you're exceptionally so. Are you okay?"

"Sakura is fine." Sasuke stood and began walking toward their bedroom.

The pinkette met her father's worried eyes and smiled.

"Yes, Dad. I'm okay, but…"

It was at that moment; they all heard the wail of an infant. Sakura stood immediately to retrieve Sarada.

Both Kizashi and Mebuki's eyes widened at the sudden sound.

"Sakura?" Mebuki whispered as she watched her hurriedly disappear.

It was a few minutes of complete silence between Mebuki and her husband before the blonde woman watched her daughter return to room with a swaddled bundle in her arms. Nothing could have prepared her for the shock that she felt. Her baby was pregnant and had gave birth without telling her.

"Mom? Dad?" Sakura made her way to them and placed the bundle in her arms, "Meet your granddaughter, Sarada."

"Sakura. You were pregnant when you left? He took you away while you were pregnant?!" Mebuki spoke once more, anger bubbling inside her.

"She's only a couple of weeks old so please be gentle." Sakura avoided her mother's questions.

"Sure, dear. You must remember. This is not my first time." Mebuki spoke gently, "Where is Sasuke?"

"He retired for the night. Our journey was long and he's tired." She watched her daughter stare at the floor.

"What about you?" It was Kizashi that spoke next.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Sakura absentmindedly asked.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Yes, I am. It was a long six months and I'm happy to be home. With you guys and with my friends as well." She met her father's eyes with a grateful smile.

* * *

Mebuki didn't know what had changed her daughter. She was usually so bright and cheery. Now she was quiet and distant. Was it that she was overly tired? How hard of a toll had the pregnancy taken on her? She didn't know. But she didn't like it. She worried for her daughter.

The way she handled Sarada was not natural, she noted as she passed the infant back to her daughter. Maybe she was just getting used to being a new mother. But it had come so easy when she had Sakura. Something was off and she was determined to find out.

"We should be going, Sakura. You need some rest. Please, come around! And, I would love to help with my grand baby any time that you need me to!" Mebuki pushed the thoughts barging into the side and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Thank you for coming to see us. I love you guys." She watched as Sakura hugged Kizashi tightly and noticed the tears barely brimming the rims of her eyes.

The moment that they stepped out the door of the Uchiha home, it was Kizashi that spoke. His dark pink hair illuminated by the dim streetlight.

"Something isn't right." He stated, worry evident in his voice.

"I agree. Kizashi, we need to help our daughter."

"The child looked nothing like Sakura." He added.

"We'll let her come forward when she's ready." Mebuki whispered, "Let her rest for now."

* * *

 **THERE IT IS!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please drop me a review!**

 **Chapter 4 rewrite will be posted hopefully soon! Fingers crossed! Life has been very busy lately but I shall try!**

 **A VERY special thank you to my dear friend and beta, generaltay! She has been an angel through this rewirting process! Constantly putting up with all of my "ohhh what if?" and "Wait I changed my mind!", which happened quite a lot! Go right now and check out her KakaSaku stories! As If Fate Would Have It is completed and absolutely wonderful! And, Unity Without Sin is being updated bi-monthly! They are both worth the read. I promise, you will not be disappointed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

It took no time for the two to settle back into their home. Although it didn't feel like home anymore. When she left, she was happy and in love. And, now that she was back she was tired and always near her breaking point. Sakura didn't know how much more she could handle.

Shortly after returning, she sensed a new chakra point in her womb. It gave her hope, especially after taking countless tests, that things may actually turn out okay.

Sakura had worked hard once more in an attempt to make it home again as she juggled between frequent diaper changes, cooking, cleaning, and trying to find time to sleep while Sasuke was out. His schedule had not changed much since they had been back. He still left right after she made him breakfast to go and train with Naruto and do whatever it was that he did.

He didn't seem to care that she was struggling.

This time when he was preparing to leave the village for how long Sakura didn't know, she basically begged him to stay. To let them be a family.

"Don't you want to spend at least one day with us before you go, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura pled as he took his cloak off of the hook and wrapped his body in it, "I mean, you've hardly spent much time with Sarada since we returned almost two weeks ago."

"It's not like she is going to remember if I was here or not, Sakura." Sasuke bit out as he opened the door.

Sakura's heart broke then. He was so distant with her. Had Sasuke always been like this, she quietly thought. Had she really been that blinded by her so called devotion to him?

"Sasuke, I miss you too though. I wish you would stay for at least a little while?" She tugged at his sleeve.

She watched as Sasuke's brow twitched with irritation.

"The village needs me." He deadpanned as he turned to face her.

"Your family needs you." She whispered.

She watched as his eyes softened for a moment. He snaked an arm around her waist and pecked her on the cheek.

"I'm not leaving for long, I will be back in a couple of weeks." He turned his back to her and began toward the concrete path.

Sakura felt a tear sting at her eye as she stood in their doorway. It was time to tell him. She ran toward him, stopping only feet from his shadowing figure.

"Wait!" She called out, her voice thick with emotion.

"What is it?" He stopped and turned only slightly so that one obsidian eye was visible.

"Sasuke, I'm pregnant…" She whispered, "I'm probably around six to eight weeks along. I just thought that you should know before you left…"

She watched as a small smirk came to his handsome face. Sakura hoped that this news would make him stay awhile so they could properly celebrate. That he would help her. Love her.

"Well, it's about time." Were the only words that left his lips as he turned and left once more.

The pink haired Uchiha just stood, rooted in her spot as her husband left on his self suited mission. Her tears fell as rivers as she watched him disappear farther with each step he took.

' _Come back, Sasuke… Please, come back to me. Turn around and come back.'_

She silently pled until her ears were met with the cries of a new born baby that was not her own. She turned with a defeated sigh and sulked back to the house.

It wasn't about her anymore, she remembered, she needed to focus on her child. No, her _children._

* * *

Sakura kept her pregnancy to herself until one night about ten days after Sasuke left, she woke up to her sheets soaked in blood and severe pain shooting throughout her body.

"No, no, no. Please, no!" She cried as she ran to the bathroom.

She placed a glowing green hand on her lower abdomen and ciphened her chakra to the life inside of her. Letting the tears fall as she worked to heal the dying fetus.

"Please… Stay with me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me like he does." Her voice broke as a tight cramp signaled that she had done all that she could do.

It was too late.

Sakura laid on the floor sobbing until she heard the barely one month old child crying in the other room.

It broke her heart to hear the child that was not her own. How was it that Karin could try only once and be successful. But she had tried so many times, only to fail when it came down to it.

Sakura picked herself up off the floor and quickly cleaned herself up and changed into new, unstained pajamas, and made a bottle for the infant. She had to carry on. Not only for herself, but for Sarada too.

' _Sasuke will be so disappointed…'_ She thought as she picked up the small dark haired child. Her tears falling onto the girl's face as she stared.

Shortly after putting her to bed, the pinkette walked into her room and felt her stomach drop at the sight of her bed. The usually crisp white blanket and sheets were stained with blood. _Her blood._ Blood that signalled the end of a life that never had a chance to begin with.

Switching into autopilot, Sakura quickly ripped the bedding off and began washing them. She added more bleach than necessary to the washing machine, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted to get rid of the painful evidence that she had failed.

With the bedding washing, she decided to curl up and simply sleep on the couch that night.

* * *

Just as Sasuke had promised, he was back in the village in a matter of weeks. Sakura met him at the village gates to welcome him home with Sarada swaddled to her chest.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun." She put on her brave face and smiled widely.

"Hn." Was all that came from his lips as he brushed past her and headed directly to Hokage Tower.

Sakura's shoulders slumped in defeat as she made the journey back to her home without her husband.

' _He's probably just had a long couple of weeks. Be understanding, Sakura. Make him a nice dinner. He is still your husband. On the good days and the bad. But, I have to break the news to him soon…'_

Hours had passed before he came home. He walked through the door and kicked his shoes off.

Sakura watched as his tired form approached her in the kitchen.

"Hey," He said, "I'm going to shower."

She set the lid down on the rice pot and turned around and smiled to the man.

' _See, he's just tired.'_

"Okay, dinner will be finished by the time you get out. And, Sarada will be fed." She took his cloak and brought it to the laundry basket to be washed.

"Thanks."

She watched as he disappeared into the bathroom and took a deep breath. She knew he would not be pleased to hear that she had lost the baby.

She couldn't focus on that now. She needed to feed Sarada before Sasuke finished his shower.

It was not long before he reappeared with fresh clothes, toweling his raven hair. It had grown out in the weeks that he was gone.

"I need a cut, do you mind doing that for me while I am home?" She heard him as she set the table.

"Of course. I can do it after Sarada goes to bed."

She watched as he took a seat at their table and glanced behind him to the bouncer on the floor. His daughter was sound asleep as she saw a small smile come to his lips.

' _He does love her. I am sure of it.'_

"Sasuke…" She whispered before she took a bite of her own dinner.

He had shoveled his first plate down in less than a minute and was up getting more before she knew it.

"Hmm?"

"I lost it…" She whispered as a tear fell.

Silence fell on the room except for the sound of a pair of chopsticks bouncing on the floor.

"You what?" He growled.

"I am so sorry." She began to sob as her heart broke.

She needed to be loved. She longed for him to wrap his arm around her and tell her that everything was okay and that he loved her. That she was more than just a vessel to him, "It happened shortly after you left."

"You lost the baby?!" He took a step back and threw his plate across the room. Strewning rice and shattering the plate against the wall, "How could you!"

It was then that the high pitched wails of an infant flooded the room. Both adults ignored the crying baby, knowing she was okay, just startled by the loud noises.

"I didn't mean too! It happens!" She cried back, "But, we can try again! I want to try again!"

The anger he displayed was unnerving. She had never seen him _this_ angry. Not since the war and when he was walking down a darker path.

"It took you nearly a year to get pregnant in the first place! This is not what was supposed to happen!" He yelled loudly as he stomped out of the dining room and down the hall, her close behind.

Sakura felt her heart break in two. He just clearly told her that, that was his top priority. To get her pregnant and nothing more. Her tears began to run down her cheeks.

"I wish that I could be like Karin! I wish it could be that easy for me! I'm sorry I'm not her!" She sobbed as she watched him take his cloak out of the laundry basket and dawn it.

"I'm leaving, Sakura." He stated, "I am so angry, I can't be here with you right now."

Sakura gawked at her husband then. She couldn't believe that he was essentially running away from this. Rather than stay and comfort her for losing their child, he doesn't even want to look at her.

"It's not like I meant to lose the baby! You make it sound like I did this on purpose!" She stood in front of the door.

Sakura couldn't comprehend why he was so angry. He should be upset. This was _his_ child as well. Did he not feel any grief?

"Move aside." He commanded, "I will be back later."

She felt his rough hand move her frail body to the side and shoved his way out the door.

Sakura slumped to the floor, sobbing for who knows how long, until her eyes could no longer stay open and her world went black. The cries of Sarada fading as well.

* * *

Kakashi was on his way home when he was met by the cloaked man on the same street.

"Ah. Sasuke," He saluted with two fingers to the man, "I thought you would have been at home with your family."

' _With her. Why aren't you spending your time with her. You already have left her so many times.'_

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the Uchiha's voice.

"I was." He spat, "I am leaving again tomorrow, Kakashi."

' _Bastard.'_

"Oh? Why so soon?" He tried to keep his composure.

"That's none of your business."

Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from sighing at the statement.

"As Hokage, it is my business, Sasuke." Kakashi deadpanned as he ran his gloved hand through is unruly mane.

"There is a new dimension that I would like to check out. And, this trip home has been… disappointing. I actually think that I might leave right now. There is no point in staying."

' _How dare you.'_

Kakashi shifted his weight to a hip and crossed his arms in front of him. Why was Sasuke so irritated? He had only returned home today. He had been in the village for less than twelve hours and he was already ready to leave again?

"What do you mean disappointing?" He dared asking.

' _Don't tell me he's calling her a disappointment…'_

There was a tense moment of silence before the raven haired man spoke.

"My private life is none of your business. I'll be going now."

Kakashi was taken aback momentarily by the venom in Sasuke's tone.

"Well, best of luck to you, I guess. Report any findings." He crinkled his eyes at the arrogant man before him.

' _Better yet, just stay away. You cause her more harm than good. Why is he being so hateful? He should be happy that he has a family at all. I need to go check on her.'_

He ran as fast as he could to the Uchiha household at the edge of the village. The lights were still on in the kitchen window as he approached. But, he saw no movement there. Just the ominous glow of what he wished he had.

Someone waiting for him at home.

He shrugged the offending thought away as he peeked into the window only to find the woman lying on the floor.

' _Shit! I need to get in there! Sasuke, if you hurt her I swear.'_

The Rokudaime opened the window and slipped in silently. He was met with a sleeping baby in a bouncer on the floor and a mess of rice and broken glass trailing from the table to the opposite wall.

' _What the hell happened here?'_

He quickly made his way to Sarada and found that she was fine and then turned his attention to the child's mother. The woman that he loved more than his own soul. He knelt beside her and touched two fingers to her face and she stirred slightly.

' _She's just asleep. Thank god…'_

He breathed a sigh of relief as he lifted her easily into his arms and carried her into her and Sasuke's room.

' _More like her room. He is never here to enjoy her in that way.'_

He stopped when he felt her stir in his arms.

"Sasuke…" She whispered as her eyes fluttered open slightly and then close once more.

"Sorry to disappoint." He whispered as he laid her on the bed gently.

Kakashi caressed her tear stained face and moved to adjust the sheets on the bed to make her more comfortable. He stopped when his nose was met with the smell of blood.

' _Oh my gods, she's hurt!'_

He moved to examine her in the dark. Moving the sheets around her sleeping body and stopped once more by the sight of a large faded stain on the white sheets. It was not one that would be easily noticed by a normal person. But, with his keen eyes and nose, nothing slipped by him. It looked as if she had washed it over and over again with bleach.

Realization came crashing down on him as he continued to search just in case.

' _She miscarried. But, when? It had to have been recently. These are fresh sheets… How far along was she? Oh, Sakura...'_

He took a small peek around the bathroom and found a large box of pregnancy tests and multiple wrappers in the trash can.

Kakashi sighed loudly as he made his way back to her bedside.

"What has he put you through?" He whispered as he heard a small cry from the living room.

' _Don't let him turn you into a baby machine. It's not healthy… Sarada, she's barely a month old, your body needs to heal.'_ He thought as he carefully picked up the infant.

It was an hour before he lulled the fussy child back to sleep and placed her in her crib. He hadn't the slightest clue what he was doing and was just allowing common sense and instinct drive him. Sakura had not moved once since he laid her down.

' _She's beyond exhausted…'_

He took a look around the place and moved with the silence that he was known for. He cleaned every grain of rice off of the floor and every minute shard of glass from the destroyed plate.

When he made his exit, it was late, but the place was spotless.

' _She deserves more.'_

He was lost in thought the entire walk back to his own home. She was stuck in his head.

' _Why didn't she come to me? We have barely spoken since before she left. Before Sarada was born. She is in so much pain…'_

He slammed his hand down on the opposite side of the bed in anger as he cursed Sasuke.

It would be a sleepless night for the Rokudaime as he came up with a million different ways to help the pinkette.

* * *

Tsunade was insistent that Sakura take some time off since she had an infant at home and no one there to care for her when she was not around. Sakura declined, telling the former Hokage that she needed to work and that Sasuke would be around soon to help with the bills and the baby.

"Sakura!" Tsunade rubbed her temples, "You need to rest! Giving birth does a lot of damage to the body! You are taking at least another few weeks to heal. My orders."

"Lady Tsunade, I am fine. I need this! Please… Let me come back." Sakura pled with her, "I need to come back. Ino and my parents have already offered to help me with Sarada. I may as well be doing some good for the village!"

They had been at it for an hour before the blonde sannin let out a long sigh.

"Alright, Sakura. You can come back…" She glared, "But, if I hear that you are overworking yourself. I will personally drag your ass out of here and lock you in a cell until you learn that you can't do that."

Sakura grinned genuinely for the first time in a long time.

"Understood, milady!"

A few months had passed and Sakura continued her same exhausting routine. She had no time for anything other than work and Sarada. The bills had to be paid and the baby had to be cared for.

She loved Sarada so much. But, it still hurt. The fact that she had to keep the pain inside hurt even more. Having to be fake was so hard for her. She had to learn to hide the heart she wore on her sleeve.

And she resented Sasuke for it. She resented him for cheating, she resented him for creating a child with someone else, she resented him for leaving her to care for said child by herself. She resented him for making her hide her true self. She hated those feelings. But, she had to carry on, for Sarada's sake.

But, she needed something first. She needed another friend other than Ino or Naruto. She needed to see the Hokage. Her friend. Best friend. She needed his comforting and easy company.

She had a sneaking suspicion that it was him that had come into her home the night she and Sasuke had fought. It had to have been him who carried her to bed, put Sarada to bed, and methodically cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and even other parts of her house.

She needed to thank him. Thank him for being there even when she accidentally shoved him away.

She needed him again in her life. She couldn't figure out why it had to be him, but she wouldn't question it. He always made her happy. Kakashi would hopefully understand.

* * *

Kakashi sat at his desk pinching the bridge of his masked nose as the genin team in his office were complaining about the D-rank mission he had just given them.

"No, you can't have an A-rank mission. You just graduated from the academy," He stated in a manner of fact tone. He couldn't help but smile to himself remembering Team 7's early missions and remembering how Naruto's annoying and obnoxious complaining had earned them a C-rank mission. The mission to the Land of Waves where they encountered Zabuza.

With a little more complaining and with Kakashi not relenting on the D-rank mission. The three genin finally accepted and with heads hanging low, they left his office. He again pinched the bridge of his nose once more and opened the drawer next to him. Inside the drawer, laid his favorite book with the obnoxious, yet worn, yellow cover of Icha Icha. He picked the book up, needing a moment to himself.

That moment didn't last long when there was a quiet knock on his door.

' _What could it be now?'_ He sighed as he put his book back in it's safe spot.

"Enter." He began fumbling with some papers, trying to make it look like he was actually doing important things, "Oh…"

Sakura entered his office timidly.

He hadn't seen her since he carried her to bed. Assuming she still had no idea who cleaned her home and carried to bed, he composed himself as best as he could.

"Hi…" The silver-haired man's eyes were wide in shock that she had actually come to see him.

His heart sank at the site of her. She looked even more haggared than she had on that night. He knew that being a parent to a newborn had to be hard. He had never done it himself, but he saw how Kurenai was after she had her and Asuma's little girl. But, this was different. She looked sad, and empty. She looked like she was barely hanging on.

She looked so frail and thin.

He had kept a silent eye on the pink-haired woman and the dark-haired baby from afar, just like he promised himself. He knew that she cried herself to sleep most nights. He had figured it was because Sasuke had left again.

' _How dare he leave her alone like this…'_

"C-can I sit down, Hokage-sama?" She said timidly as she approached his desk.

"Yes!" He was snapped out of his thoughts, "Sakura, please don't call me that. You know it makes me feel old."

He crinkled his eyes into his famous smile.

"Sorry, Kakashi…" he watched as she looked at the floor.

It saddened him to hear how lifeless her voice was now. There was no perk to it anymore. None of the sass that he loved and remembered.

"What brings you here?" He decided to get to the point before he spilled his guts to her and made it even weirder for them.

She finally met his eyes. The sad green eyes looked hopeless.

"How are you?" She said quietly.

' _How are you? How are you?! Not how am I, Sakura. How are_ _ **you**_ _?'_ He just wanted to yell and hug her and take all of the pain she was feeling away.

"I'm good! Busy as ever!" He kept it light.

If she wanted to talk, she would.

"Good," she bit her lip, "What happened?"

Her question took him slightly aback.

"What?"

"What happened? To us. Our friendship? We haven't talked for ages. We went from being basically inseparable to nothing."

' _Us…'_ His self-control waned, but he was quickly pulled out by his own conscience, _'Stop! Stop, you dirty old pervert. She's married. Not just married. She is a mother too. Don't even think about it.'_

Kakashi took a slow and even breath to steady his emotions. He never had these issues controlling himself around others, but with Sakura it was different. He wanted to feel everything when it came to her.

"Well, I thought you didn't want to spend time anymore. You stopped coming to my office."

"You didn't try either though!" he watched as tears came to her eyes.

"I'm sorry… Sasuke came back and I figured all of your spare time was spent with him. Then I heard you were getting married and I guess I thought you wouldn't have time for an old man like me anymore!" He rubbed the back of his head.

He knew she was on the verge of tears so he tried to add a little humor into the situation.

He watched her fight back the tears as she blinked furiously. A soft sniffle made his resolve waver again just slightly. He wanted so badly to get up and pull her into an embrace. To tell her that she doesn't need to be so sad anymore.

"I guess you're right. Maybe I didn't want to make the time to nurture our friendship. And, that was selfish of me. I'm sorry Kakashi…" Sakura looked into his eyes. Both of his eyes, "I need a friend. I need you. I need our friendship back. Would you be willing to give me another chance at friendship?"

' _She said she needs me…'_

"Sakura, I am here, I am your friend. That has never stopped." He was honest and sincere.

She smiled at him widely. Still a hollow, fake smile that killed him inside.

"Well, I know you have important Hokage business to attend to. And, I don't want to keep you," She stood to leave, "I just needed to talk this out."

"How's Sarada?" He asked as she touched the door handle to leave.

She stopped and stood for a moment with her back to him. Then, he saw her shoulders start to shake quietly.

' _Great! Good going, grandpa! You went and made her cry. Wait! She's crying. I only asked about her baby.'_

He quickly approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura…" his voice was barely above a whisper, "What is it? Is she okay?"

* * *

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. The pain that she felt over Sasuke, over Sarada, and over the fetus that she just lost gushed over and she turned around and threw her arms around his middle. Her face pressed against his dark green flak jacket, wetting it with her hot tears.

* * *

He was surprised by her sudden movement. But, he felt a twinge of pain seeing her so broken. The old Sakura, the one that he knew before she was married to the Uchiha, would not cry at the simple question. She would have given an answer with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step, even if it hurt her.

This new Sakura that was in front of him had seen more than her fair share of pain. Sure, she had known pain and sadness, both physical and mental, from her years of being a kunoichi. But, this pain was different. It was evident.

Kakashi put his arms around her shoulders into a tight hug.

"Ka-Kashi…" She sobbed, "It hurts… It hurts so bad."

"What hurts?" He smoothed her hair with his gloved hand, "What's hurting you, Sakura? Has he hurt you? Has Sasuke laid a hand on you?"

' _Is that why she was laying on the floor that night? I will kill him.'_

She pulled away from the hug and shook her head.

"No, No, Sasuke has never laid a hand on me."

' _Sakura…'_

"Then what… what happened?" He gently pressed.

He watched as she hesitated through her tears for a few moments. Obviously contemplating her response. She looked as if she had to get whatever it was off of her chest. However, Sarada was four months old now. And, whatever she has been harboring was something she had been keeping for a while. And, from the looks of her it was tearing her apart. It was time to hear the truth. Kakashi watched as she took a deep breath, seeming like she was going to say something that she could never take back.

"Sasuke had made me promise to never tell a soul. That no one would ever suspect. And, so far. No one has it seems…" Sakura whispered.

"What would we never suspect, Sakura?" He pressed more.

He needed to know. Not just as the village leader. But as someone who cared very much for her wellbeing.

"Sarada… She isn't mine." She whispered.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS!**

 **Here is my rewrites for chapter 4! I hope that you all enjoyed it! I am so excited for this rewriting process! I am trying to regularly update both rewrites and chapters.**

 **You guys are amazing for sticking with me through this journey of writing. And, thank you for reading!**

 **Please comment if you enjoyed it! I have begun cross-posting to AO3 as well!**

 **I wanna especially thank my wonderful and amazing friend and beta, generaltay! She is incredible and you all should go show her some love on her stories, Unity Without Sin and As If Fate Would Have It!**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **Till next chap! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Sarada… She isn't mine." She whispered.

Kakashi instantly let go of Sakura with wide eyes, obviously showing her he was speechless. He obviously couldn't believe what he just heard. He quickly guided them back over to his desk so she could sit and asked her to tell him exactly what had happened.

Sakura recounted to the current Hokage, through tears, what had happened between Sasuke and Karin. He just sat there, staring at her. She couldn't tell if it was pity or anger in his eyes.

' _I hope he doesn't pity me. That's the last thing I need from him…'_

Kakashi sat and listened quietly to every word the kunoichi spoke. Each one making his rage heighten.

' _That bastard! I knew he was no good from the start. I should have never let this happen. I shouldn't have let him take you like that back then… The pain that you must have endured…'_

"Why have you kept this from everyone?" He asked, narrowing his black eyes at her.

' _Most of all from me… I would've been there for you. I would never have done this to you. Why did you choose him? Damn it! Kakashi, you fool, stop pining after her. It's too late.'_

He still couldn't believe what he had just heard. It was the last thing he expected to come out of her mouth. Sarada wasn't her child?!

* * *

' _Anger. Good one, Sakura. This is why you should have just kept your mouth shut,'_ She thought to herself when she saw the look on his half-covered face. The look in his eyes.

Sakura nearly winced. An automatic response for her. One that was a more recent development. It seemed she did nothing but disappoint the men closest to her.

"Sasuke told me that no one was to know what happened." Sakura answered honestly, shrugging her thin shoulders, "Said that no one would never even suspect. That's why he came back and took only me. I'm his wife and Karin was already three months pregnant. People in the village would just assume I was pregnant when I left with him. It was the perfect cover. And, I am a doctor. He needed me for my skills too. Karin was about to… about to miscarry when I arrived."

Sakura stopped and took a deep breath as the last words nearly ripped her already aching heart out.

' _I could heal her and save Sarada… but not my own child…'_

Sakura watched as Kakashi shifted uncomfortably on his heels and rested his weight on his left hip and shift his dark, almost haunting gaze to the large windows covering nearly half of his office.

' _He definitely thinks I'm pathetic… Hell! I am pathetic! But, I don't want him to think so. I already know my husband thinks I am useless. I just don't want Kakashi to think so. He has always been my biggest support aside from Naruto. Always… Gods, I'm a fool.'_

* * *

The silver haired man had to look away from the sad woman in front of him to keep his emotions in check. Watching her fall apart hurt him so much. He wanted to hop over his desk and wrap his arms around her and never let go. His heart broke into pieces watching her suffer.

"Well, it was a pretty good cover, I have to say…" He spoke as to show her he was still listening.

He knew it would be the perfect cover for most. But, not good enough to fool him. He knew too much.

' _But not good enough you lying, cheating bastard!'_ He felt his anger rising, _'I knew you were scum, but to go this far…'_

He knew something seemed off from the moment they had returned. Sasuke was behaving more erratic lately, well, more so than usual. And Sakura. She wasn't the same woman that she was from before her no good husband snatched her away in the middle of the night.

This news finally explained it all and it took everything in him to not go locate the Uchiha man and put him in his place.

"Kakashi…." Sakura said gravely, "Absolutely no one can know about this. Not even Naruto. I will love and care for Sarada as my own and I have been. I love Sarada truly and dearly. She is my baby, granted not biologically, but nonetheless mine. And, as far as everyone knows, she's my daughter and it needs to remain that way."

He watched as tears welled up in her beautiful eyes as she was barely able to let the words leave her lips. It was not long before a sob escaped.

He got up and stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder and wished he could take away her pain.

"Oh, Kakashi. I'm a failure!" She sobbed.

"Sakura!" His grip tightened as he stared hard into her eyes, "You are not a failure! You are strong. To go through this and what you have gone through just since being home not to mention what he has put you through with Sarada."

He stopped as he realized the words that had left his mouth. And, he watched as her eyes widened.

"Y-you know… don't you?" She stuttered, putting a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah… I know. Why didn't you ask for help? You know that there are so many people that love you, Sakura. I would have been there in a heartbeat!"

"I-I couldn't, Kakashi…." Her dull eyes penetrated his own, causing his heart to nearly stop beating.

' _Oh Sakura…what you have given up to care for this child. And, you don't even want the credit for it. For caring for a child that is not even your blood. That is honorable. You are honorable. Then losing your own child and keeping it to yourself. Selfless.'_

The silver haired man marveled for a moment at the woman standing before him.

"What about your parents?" He raised a silver brow, "Do they know?"

He heard a loud sigh escape her lips, confirming his silent suspicion.

"No."

' _There it is.'_

"No. I haven't told them. I haven't seen them for a while. Not since we got back to the village." She continued, "My mother has tried to stop by, but Sasuke never would allow her in. Told her we were busy or that I was out. And, since I have been working so damn much, I haven't had an opportunity to stop by."

' _He's worried that she'll slip up and tell them… He's smart and manipulative, but that's down right abusive to be that controlling. What an evil man to do this!'_

"Didn't Tsunade warn you about working too hard?" He lightly chastised her.

"Do you know me, Kakashi? Do I ever listen?" She laughed bitterly, "Plus, honestly, it's a nice distraction."

"You need to tell your parents…" He felt the words slip out without his consent.

"I am sure they have figured it out!" Sakura sighed, "They are pretty smart. You should've seen how shocked they were when they saw her."

' _Fair enough.'_

"Are you going to stay with him?" He asked her without thinking once more.

' _Damn you Kakashi! Stupid old man!' He mentally smacked himself, 'What are you doing to me Sakura? I can't keep my head when I am around you.'_

The pink haired woman kept her eyes fixed on the floor.

"I don't really have much of a choice."

She looked up at him with a sad smile that broke his heart.

' _There is always a choice…'_

"Sakura…" Was all he could manage.

"I promise I'm okay Kakashi, thank you for seeing me today. I need to get back home to Sarada, Ino is probably ready to kill me for being gone so long." And with that, she was out of his office, leaving the silver-haired man standing alone with only his thoughts.

It was then that Kakashi's resolve grew again. Like a raging fire.

' _I_ _ **will**_ _be there for her, as much as she wants me to. Even if it just as an old friend.'_

Without thinking, he rushed out of his office and called her name once more. He watched as she turned around in the empty hallway with a tired eyebrow raised.

"Yes?"

"I- I miss our lunches that we used to have." He spoke earnestly after a short pause..

He didn't really have much planned when he rushed out to her. He just knew he didn't want to stop talking to her just yet. He needed to make sure she was truly okay and that she would know that he'll be there.

"Me too…" She smiled sadly until he saw a small spark come to her eyes, "Why don't you come to dinner tonight? I will try to make something edible. How about eight o'clock?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"I'll be there. And, whatever you make, I am sure it will be delicious. You always did make me the best bentos after all."

He turned on his heel with hope in his step. He would be there for her. And, she was finally letting him.

* * *

Eight o'clock came faster than Sakura had bargained for and had only started the rice when she heard the knock on the large door.

With Sarada nestled on her bosom, she opened the door and greeted the silver-haired man. She smiled and motioned him indoors. He was dressed in his usual attire. Flack jacket, black pants, high boots, and his signature mask in place. The only thing missing was his white hokage robes and his forehead protector that kept his messy hair out of his eyes.

She liked it. She always did like how he looked when he was in his form of casual.

' _Stop that, Sakura!'_

"I am so sorry, Kakashi! I just got the food going. Sarada woke up early from her nap and was hungry and now I am behind an-'

"Sakura!" Kakashi held his gloved hand up and she quieted, "It's totally fine! Why don't you go and finish up with Sarada and I will cook."

"But, I invited you over!" She pled as Sarada began to fuss.

"Yes, and you're point?" She heard him sass, shaking his head.

"I didn't invite you over to have you make the meal…" She continued to argue.

Kakashi gave he an unimpressed look then.

"Sakura… I've got this."

"Why don't you hold Sarada while I grab what you will need from the cabinets and refrigerator." She sighed as her final attempt at compromise came from her mouth.

"Alright. Gimme the baby." He commanded playfully, "I'm sure I can entertain her for a bit."

Sakura felt her heart melt as she gently handed the infant to the man. He handled her so slowly and gently, as if he had never held one.

' _He probably hasn't!'_

"It's alright," Sakura encouraged, "You're not going to break her."

She watched as he held Sarada close to his chest and swayed gently, instantly calming her. Her eyes widened at the sight and she felt the tears begin to sting at her eyes. He was a natural as far as she was concerned.

"Wow. She really seems to like you." She whispered as she watched Sarada's eyes begin to close as she snuggled herself further into the man's arms.

"She is a good judge of character." Sakura could see him smiling under his mask. Not a fake smile. But, a genuine and kind smile that he only showed to certain people, his special people, "It's my charming character and soothing voice."

She giggled slightly at his obvious teasing.

"I'm going to get the food ready then since she is so smitten and content with you."

And, with that, she finished preparing the meal. Sakura couldn't help but peek into the living room every so often to where the copy ninja was now sitting in the rocking chair. She smiled as she watched him rock the girl gently as she slept in his arms. His flack jacket was now draped on the back of the sofa.

' _He is so good with her. Better than me it seems. Definitely better than… than him.'_

* * *

It was not long before Kakashi laid Sarada to bed and came to eat.

"Thank you for this, Sakura." She watched him sit.

"No! Thank you for coming! I have missed this in all honesty."

"Me too!" He sang as she watched him slip his finger under his mask and pull it down, baring all of his mysterious face to her in all its glory.

She felt her jaw drop open when she was met with the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

"What?" He asked as he politely took a bite of the baked fish, "Oh! This is delicious!"

"Kakashi…" Her eyes were wide, "I can't believe it."

"Believe what?" He waved his chopsticks.

"After all these years of hiding it, and just like that, you show me like I've seen it before? Without warning?" Sakura cried as she gawked.

She simply couldn't get over the fact of how handsome he was. She knew he had to have been good looking, but she wasn't prepared to be _that_ affected. She struggled desperately to suppress the small blush that was threatening to show.

"No buck teeth or blimp lips like you thought they were? Come on Sakura? Tell me that you don't still think that!" He began to laugh.

The pinkette began waving her hands furiously in front of her then.

"No, I didn't believe that still! But, I just didn't expect to see your face so soon and so casually!"

"You should expect it more often. It's gross to eat through a mask. Not to mention nearly impossible!"

They continued light conversation and laughter through the rest of the meal.

* * *

"Your eyes are nice. Now that you have both." He heard her whisper suddenly as her eyes dropped to the floor, "That cursed eye is gone. And you're stronger and better for it."

The Hokage looked over at her in slight surprise from the subject change.

"What are you saying, Sakura? I'm weaker now that I don't have a sharingan." He breathed.

' _She called it a curse… Does she resent the sharingan?'_

"You're a better man. More approachable. A chance to move on past your own past. To heal. And, you're not in the hospital all the time because of overuse."

It was then that he confirmed his suspicion.

"You are right there!" Kakashi couldn't help but agree with the last statement.

Not being hospitalized was always nice. He hated hospitals but always seemed to find himself in one on his off days due to his sharingan.

"And, they're not half bad to look at either." He heard the words barely come out as a whisper.

' _Why do you have to say such things to me Sakura. You have no idea how hard this is for me…'_

He sat in stunned silence as she continued to gaze at the floor until she finally looked up and smiled.

* * *

Sakura came to realize that she felt genuinely happy. And for that, she was thankful. She missed Kakashi more than she even realized. She had given his friendship up for a man she had been hurt by so many times. Something that, buried deep in her heart, she regretted.

Hours passed before they said their goodbyes for the night and she closed the door, only to be alone once more. But, she knew she wouldn't cry herself to sleep that night. Because of him, she felt hopeful and happy.

* * *

Two weeks later, she welcomed Kakashi back into the Uchiha home for the eighth time for dinner. A routine had formed between the Rokudaime and the doctor. He would hold and rock Sarada to sleep while Sakura made dinner.

And, that was just what they were doing when Sakura heard the door open and the thud of sandals crash to the floor.

"Sakura?" The voice she heard made her mood change instantly.

"In here, Sasuke-kun." She swallowed and called back.

She watched as he rounded the corner and stopped. His eyes were locked on Kakashi's.

"Sasuke. Good to see you." Kakashi crinkled his eyes, no smile under the mask.

"Kakashi. What are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned, indignantly.

She held her breath as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. Fearful of what Sasuke may think of Kakashi holding his daughter.

"Ah, alas, Sakura invited me to dinner. She owed me a favor you s-"

"Enough, I don't care." Sasuke held his hand up, obviously irritated, "I want to hold _my_ daughter."

She watched as he motioned to Sarada, asleep in the copy ninja's arms.

' _He's never wanted to hold her just because…'_ She thought passively.

"Of course! She is _your_ daughter after all!" Kakashi gently handed the girl to her father.

As if on cue, Sarada stirred at the shift in comfort and began to wail loudly.

"What's wrong with her, Sakura?" Sasuke asked in an agitated tone.

"She was asleep and she got woken up." Sakura smiled a fake smile, "And, I am sure that she can sense that you are a bit irritated at her crying."

She quickly glanced over to Kakashi to find him giving her a knowing look. Over the last two weeks, they'd caught up immensely and she had informed him of Sasuke's lack of effort towards being a parent and how Sarada usually always cried whenever he held her.

"Here, take her, I need a shower." He handed the baby back to Kakashi and disappeared into the bathroom.

There was a tense silence between the two as Sarada quieted down nearly instantly.

"I should go…" Kakashi lulled the child to sleep once more and approached Sakura.

' _Please don't go…'_

"You don't have to go…" She spoke, "There is plenty of food for everyone!"

She felt confused when she saw the pain that displayed clearly in his eyes.

"I have some business to attend to anyways and I am sure that Sasuke is tired and needs some rest." Kakashi handed Sarada to her and patted her shoulder and poofed away.

Sakura stood over the sink for a while after putting Sarada to bed. She contemplated how she would handle Sasuke for the time he was home. What was his state of mind?

"Sakura." He approached her from behind and snaked an arm around her waist, "I am sorry I was so angry last time we spoke… I over reacted."

She remained silent as the Uchiha man kissed and sucked her neck hungerly and felt his hand begin to roam around her body.

"Sasuke," She spoke shakily, "Wait."

"Why? I'm home and we're finally alone."

She felt herself frown at his slight towards Kakashi. She gasped when he suddenly grabbed her breast.

"No… I can't yet." She whispered as she reached up and grabbed his hand.

She turned around and tried to gently push him away.

"Why not?" He stepped forward as his body pushed against hers, effectively pinning her against the counter.

"I… It's too soon after…" She put her hands on his hard chest and put pressure to push him off as he began kissing her neck once more.

"It's never too soon to keep trying." He growled.

She grew more anxious and scared as he ignored her pleas.

"Sasuke, it is though. It could hurt me…" She began to plead with him as he continued his assault on her neck.

Her heart sank as his only reply to her begging was a low moan and some harder bites. She felt a teardrop as she mustered all of her strength and shoved him back.

"What the hell, Sakura?" His voice was louder than normal and his face distorted into a mix of confusion and anger.

"Sasuke!" She cried, "You don't understand! If we do this, there is a chance that I will become sterile. You have to wait a while before having sex after a miscarriage. It damages the body and I have to let myself heal before we can try again! You need to be patient!"

Sasuke stomped away from her and ripped his cloak off the coat rack and threw it over himself.

"Then why did I even bother coming home?" He yelled as he walked out the door, leaving her alone once more.

Sakura cried herself to sleep for the first time in weeks that night.

* * *

After that, Sasuke came back less frequently. And, so, Kakashi was there more and more as a result. There for her when Sasuke returned for days at a time and then left her heartbroken. He always made her feel safe and happy which was something she was so blessed and thankful for.

First it was a month, then two, then three that Sasuke stayed away. Each time seeming to only come home for a shower, a meal, and to try to get Sakura pregnant again.

The last time he had come home, he showered as he normally did and rushed to push Sakura roughly into bed. She silently cried as he flipped her on her stomach and pounded into her from behind.

Tugging her hair too roughly to call it affectionate love making. But not hard enough to leave a mark. She had not been ready when he took her and she had felt dirty when he got off of her and disappeared into the bathroom once more.

He didn't even stay the night. He left as he always did. Leaving her naked and a broken mess in their bed.

* * *

"Enter." Kakashi lazily called out as he heard the pounding at his door.

A tall man with dark pink hair stumbled into his office and closed the door behind him.

"Ah! Kizashi-san!" Kakashi stood and bowed to the older man, an action that earned him a deep bow in return.

"Hokage-sama." Kizashi's usual jolly pink cheeks were now pale and his wide smile was now a serious and tight lipped frown.

Kakashi shifted into a more serious demeanor as a result.

"Please, call me Kakashi. I don't care for all the formalities. Were all part of the same village. Now, what brings you here today?"

The man stood uncomfortably for a moment before he took a deep breath and clenched his large hands into a tight fist.

"I am worried about Sakura…" Kakashi met his eyes and crinkled his own.

"What about, Kizashi-san?"

' _I knew this day was coming…'_

"I know you've been spending a lot of time with her and I know she tells you things. And, her no good husband, if you can even call him that, is off doing whatever it is that he does and she is alone! But, she's not alone because she is with you and I just want to make sure my girl is okay. She doesn't look okay! I just came for some answers!"

Kakashi watched as the man ranted. Throwing his arms up and raising his voice gradually.

"I understand your concern, and it is well warranted. Sakura seems to be doing a little bit better. I try and make sure that she is okay."

"Why doesn't she come to us?" Kizashi collapsed into the chair in front of Kakashi's desk and rubbed his temples.

' _Because she's scared…'_

Kakashi just took a deep breath and regarded the man before him.

"You know Sakura. Loyal and fiercely independent." Kakashi shrugged.

"I know but, she lets you in. She cares about you. Why doesn't she let us in?"

The Hokage frowned then.

"But, she loves _you_. And, I don't think she wants to pressure you with her problems. She will be okay though. And, I know that she wouldn't mind you checking in on her every now and th-!"

"Sarada isn't hers is she?" Kakashi stopped quickly as the question left Kizashi's mouth, "My baby girl would've told me and Mebuki the moment she found out she was pregnant! She was supposedly three months when she left with him. I don't believe them for a moment. There's not a drop of Haruno blood in that child."

' _There it is…'_

Kakashi sat in silence as he stared at Sakura's father. A stare that was returned with vigor. It was almost as if Kizashi was reading his mind.

"Your silence is not helping Sasuke's case here."

"No. Sarada is not Sakura's." Kakashi whispered.

He watched as Kizashi stood to his feet and grabbed his head.

"I knew it! That lying, cheating asshole! He left that child to be cared for by a woman that is not her mother!"

"Please, Kizashi-san, calm down." The Rokudaime pleaded, "Sakura is capable. We can agree that Sasuke is a scum. But, it's _not_ Sarada's fault. And, Sakura is a wonderful mother to her. So, that is your granddaughter and she needs to be loved as such."

Kizashi stopped and eyed Kakashi for a moment before he walked to the door.

' _Great. I pissed him off.'_

"You're a good man, Hokage-sama. Take care of her. She comes to you and wants your help. Be there for her. So help me be there for her. She has not been dealt a good hand. And I love that little girl, blood or not, she is my grandchild."

Kakashi stood and placed a hand on the older man's shoulder and looked into his eyes with earnest.

"I will be there for her, Kizashi-san. In whatever way she needs me. I will be there. I promise. I've already promised myself."

"You're a good man. I meant what I said at her wedding." Kizashi smiled sadly, "I wish it was you."

With that he was gone.

* * *

And, the Rokudaime made good on his promise.

He was there when she found out that she was pregnant with Sasuke's child a couple of months later. He was there during the ultrasounds that the child's father was supposed to be there for.

He was there for her when she went into premature labor at six months. Kakashi was there as she held her too small baby as he took his last breath, no hope of life for him, no medical miracle able to save the child.

Kakashi was the one that had to break the news to Sakura when Sasuke was called home to care for her after all that had happened, but said his mission was priority. He was also the one to hold her as she cried over her absentee husband's response. He was there.

And, through it all, Sasuke didn't return.

He didn't return for years…

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! Here are the rewrites for chapter 5! I am so excited with all of the progress on this fic! Thank you all for being supportive through this journey! I am trying to get TLAL updated regularly witg the rewrites as well as later chapters for the story. I have just been so inspired with ideas for these rewrites!**

 **Thank you to all who read it! I appreciate all of the love! Please review if you enjoyed!**

 **A VERY special thank you and shoutout to my wonderful friend and beta, generaltay. She is amazing as always. Go check out Unity Without Sin. It's updated regularly and she has some amazing things in store for it! Also, check out her completed fic As If Fate Would Have It. It's amazing and well worth the read! Trust me, you will not be disappointed with anything she posts!**

 **Till next time! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS!**

 **Here is my rewritten chapter 6! I hope you all enjoy it! I am sorry that it has been so long since I have done ANY update on TLAL. Life has been so crazy and hard not to lose INSPO when life gets insane. But, Thank you so much for sticking with me through this crazy journey!**

* * *

"Mama! Where's my shuriken holster?" Sakura heard as Sarada yelled from the living room, "Never mind! I found it! I have to go now! Konohamaru-Sensei will kill me if I'm late again."

' _That girl. So disorganized.'_ She smiled to herself as she entered into the living and draped the kitchen towels over the couch cushion.

"Not without a hug first!" She pulled her daughter into a crushing hug.

"Mama… too… tight!" Sarada whined and wiggled dramatically in Sakura's arms.

"Oh! Sorry…" Sakura She let go and patted the girls dark haired head, "Now, go before you're late!"

Sakura smiled at the girl through the kitchen window as she ran quickly along the streets of had grown into a fine young kunoichi, passing her genin exams easily and training hard with her new team. Though she had yet to unlock the Sharingan.

' _I hope she never has to go through that kind of pain to push her to awaken it. This is a different age now. We are at peace. Maybe she won't need to awaken it. Maybe, since she is only half Uchiha, she won't_ _awaken_ _have it to begin with. But, if she does, I will be there to help her through it.'_

Sakura was proud. She was proud of the young girl who had taken on many of her own characteristics. Even the ones that Sakura didn't care for in herself, she came to love in Sarada as they manifested. The years had grown Sakura from inexperienced and clumsy to a fiercely loving and protective mother to Sarada.

Sakura had made it her goal when Sarada was a baby to tell her the truth by her twelfth birthday, which was fast approaching. She had a little over a year to tell her since her eleventh birthday was in a couple weeks.

She didn't know if she could do it. The bond they had was precious to her and she didn't want to do anything to break that bond. Or to break Sarada's heart. It was too precious and had been through so much. Her own father wasn't around for the majority of her life. Sakura was sure that Sarada could barely remember on her own what Sasuke looked like. The only thing that kept his face in her mind was the photo collage that Sakura had made. They didn't have a single family photo of the three of them together. So, she had to improvise.

There were photos of Sarada and herself strewn all over the home. Even countless photos of her, Kakashi, and Sarada at the various matsuri festivals they had attended throughout the years. together years ago. But, none of her and her own father.

It broke Sakura's heart to know that Sarada suffered with the wonder if her own father loved her or even cared about her. It infuriated her to no end that her daughter was in pain. She wished with every ounce of her being to take that pain in her away. Though the girl she rarely discussed it with her. She was more open to talking about it with Kakashi, her Baba.

But when she did Uchiha girl very rarely asked about her father and Sakura was wary as to give her much information on him. The last time she asked about him was a few weeks prior. In which she asked if Sasuke had worn glasses. That question made Sakura's heart sink.

 _~~FLASHBACK~~_

" _Mama! Did Papa wear glasses as a kid?" Her short raven hair bounced as she bounded up to the pinkette._

" _You know, Sarada, I am not sure. Your father and I didn't really know each other well until we were a little older than you. When we became teammates." Sakura lied, knowing Sasuke never needed glasses._

" _Oh! I wonder where it came from! But, I thought you would have at least known if your husband had eye problems." Sarada sassed, an eyebrow raised._ _Maybe if comes to visit, I will ask him!' Sarada smiled and ran off._

" _Sarada, please don't speak to me in such a way." Sakura reprimanded._

 _The girl instantly backed down with a hard look in her eyes as she stared at the floor._

" _Sorry, Mama, I didn't mean to disrespect you."_

 _Sakura's eyes instantly softened at her daughter. She grabbed the girl by the shoulders and pulled her into a gentle hug._

" _Maybe I will just ask him when he comes home. If he comes home…" Sarada spoke into her shoulder, still gripping tightly onto Sakura._

 _Sakura sighed sadly, she didn't want to break the girl's heart and tell her she didn't think Sasuke would be back any time soon._

 _~~END FLASHBACK~~_

She remembered how shortly after that, Kakashi had come by to take Sarada to the training grounds and the smile that graced her daughter's face when she saw the man walking toward their house to pick her up.

Sakura smiled at the thought of the two of them together. Sakura wished that Kakashi could somehow adopt her and take that pain away. Erase it all together. And, he tried so hard to fill that void. And She knew he did an amazing job. He didn't even have to do that, she knew. But, he chose them, to care for them when the man that was supposed to abandoned them. left.

It brought a tear to her eye thinking about all the ways that Kakashi had sacrificed to make sure that they were cared for. She knew, he was the best man she had ever known.

Sakura sighed as she left her home to make the short walk to the children's hospital, which she was the director of. Kakashi, who was the Rokudaime Hokage at the time, was quick to approve the budget for the facility, deeming it important that the next generation not end up how his generation did, scarred and torn by war. And so, the woman had poured her energy into the children's facility when she was not caring for Sarada. Both ended up being her pride and joy in life.

Sasuke hadn't been back in the village since Sarada was barely walking, since he had impregnated Sakura and left her. He did, however, send word every now and then to Kakashi and then to Naruto letting him know how his mission was going. But, never to her. No matter how much she reached out. He never responded to her letters and pleas. Kakashi even attached a few of her letters to reports, but he never responded to them, only Kakashi. So, she simply gave up.

Sakura finished her shift at the children's hospital and made quick work of the walk home. She would need to hurry if she were to make it to the jounin bar on time. She wasn't going to celebrate anything special. Just meeting her friends there for some drinks since she really didn't get out too much. Her only time to really get out was either when she was off from the hospital, which was rare, and when Sarada was on a mission.

She entered her home and quickly disappeared into the bathroom to change. She emerged shortly after and looked at herself in the full length mirror. She wore a knee length black dress that complimented every curve and light makeup. When satisfied with her appearance, Sakura pulled on her sandals and headed out.

By the time she made it to the bar, Ino and Naruto were both fairly inebriated, chatting loudly about who-knows-what. Sakura tried to make entrance quiet until Ino spoke up.

"Forehead! I knew you would make it! You can't be a hermit forever!" The blonde ran up to her and gave her a tight hug.

"I am _not_ a hermit!" Sakura crossed her arms, "I just have a life!"

"Ha! That's not a life Sakura! You work and feed Kakashi. That's pretty much it! We haven't seen you have actual fun in years!" Genma called out from a booth not too far from where Ino and Sakura were standing.

Sakura slipped away from the obnoxious blonde and the overly friendly jounin and scanned the room. When she found who she was looking for, she slid into the seat next to him.

"Yo," he waved in his typical manner, "I would have picked you up had I known you were coming tonight, you know?"

"Hey," she said back nonchalantly as she ordered a bottle of sake, "I know. But, I didn't want to trouble you. Seems like I have missed some of the party."

"Not really, those two," Kakashi pointed to both blondes, "just can't hold their liquor. How many times over the last eleven years have we gone over this? It's no trouble. Anything to take care of my girl!'"

Sakura blushed lightly and chuckled as she agreed, "So, how is my favorite Hokage?"

* * *

"I'm not Hokage anymore, Sakura." He eyed her sideways.

"That's right! Didn't you age out or something?" She teased as she winked and gave him a toothy grin.

' _That smile. So beautiful, Sakura…'_

"I am not that old!" He tried to look offended but only found himself grinning instead.

They both broke into laughter together. It had been a little while since the two had seen each other. Naruto had sent him out on a handful of A ranked missions in short succession and while he was briefly home, Sakura was usually stuck at work herself. And, Kakashi had missed her more that he would have liked to admit.

"You're in an awfully good mood tonight." The silver haired former Hokage poked.

"Ah, well I am getting to see my favorite old man tonight!" She downed her cup of sake in one gulp, "I haven't seen you in what feels like forever! I'm going to have to tell Naruto when he's sober to stop sending you out so much. I miss you, you know!"

"Some things never change." he sighed and took a sip of his own drink, "You know, I am a little more spry than you give me credit for."

' _A lot more spry in fact.'_

They laughed again.

"I know you're still spry! I don't know how you can match Sarada's energy some days! I meant he needs to give you more time between missions… I miss having you at home. It gets lonely when I'm the only one there." she admitted in a softer tone.

Kakashi just nodded at her in understanding. He fully understood her reasoning.

' _I've missed you too…'_

He had seen her change so much over the years. She had grown as a woman since her husband had left her, even though they were still married. Left her to raise his child. A woman that knew how to handle her own problems. One that could take care of herself and Sarada well. One that had been hurt over and over again, but learned to smile and laugh again. He knew she was stronger than he could ever be.

"How are things? You'll need to catch me up on everything. How's Sarada?I haven't seen you in a while." Kakashi changed the subject, for his own sake.

' _I wish I could see you everyday. Be with you every minute.'_

Sakura stopped giggling and felt her heart twist as she turned serious.

"Sarada has been asking questions…" She looked him in the eyes.

"What kind of questions?" He pressed lightly, even though she knew he knew exactly what questions she had been asking.

"About Sasuke." she shrugged, "I have no clue how to talk to her about him. She has always gone to you about fatherly questions. Rarely does she come to me about those things. So, it's been hard. I mean the other day she asked me if he wore glasses. I ended up having to lie to her to cover. I don't want to tell her Kakashi."

"You're not sure if you want to tell her when she turns twelve?" He asked next.

"I don't want to tell her at all, but, I know it's unfair to her to wait too long. I'm already going against Sasuke's wishes by even telling her. Hell! I went against those wishes by telling you all those years ago. But I mean, what if she finds out another way?" She started to panic, "It would break her heart! She will never forgive me!"

Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Sakura, calm down. She will know eventually, but the timing is up to you, you will know when the time is right. She won't hate you. You took care of and raised her! And, I will be there if you want." He comforted her with a smile, "Has there been any word from Sasuke, maybe he should be the one to talk to her?"

Sakura snorted into her fresh cup of sake and knocked Kakashi heard her snort into her cup as he felt her knee brush on his causing his chest and abdomen to tighten at the sudden contact. The copy-ninja could tell she was getting tipsy by her clumsiness and the barely there rose colored tint on her beautiful cheeks.

"Sasuke? No! Haven't heard from him at all."

' _That stupid man.'_ Kakashi thought to himself as he took another sip, ' _To see what he has missed out on due to his own selfishness.'_

Kakashi was ready to go out and beat Sasuke to a pulp when Sakura spoke again.

"Sorry for the depressing conversation. Can we please change the subject?" She poked him in the shoulder.

The two ninja talked and drank for a few more hours. Nothing around them phasing either one. phased them. Not the loud music or the other people getting hopelessly drunk and louder with every drink.

When they had finally had enough the two stepped out into the cool spring air, giggling.

"Did we really just witness that?" Sakura giggled as she leaned against the wall of the small building.

"I am afraid to say yes. We did." Kakashi rolled his eyes, "He's always been a special kind of idiot though."

Sakura peeked through the glass in the door once more to see Genma leaning on Shizune as she walked him back to their table.

"I guess he forgot they were already married when he tried proposing to her!" Sakura covered her mouth with both hands as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"That man. He drinks far too much at these events. It's a good thing Shizune isn't much for alcohol. They'd be a hopeless mess." He sighed as he scraped rubbed the back of his silver head.

"Well! I guess this is it. I'll see you lat-!"

"You know very well that I am going to walk your drunk butt home." Kakashi stated.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine!"

"Do I have to give you one of my famous piggyback rides?"

"I am perfectly capable of walking Ka-ka-shi!" She poked his chest.

' _Oh, trust me, I know you're more than capable, love.'_

"I know you're capable, I just want to be a gentleman," He laughed as he rubbed the spot she poked, "Plus, I always will make sure you're safe."

"You? A gentleman?" Sakura scrunched her nose.

"Hey now, that's no way to talk to a former Hokage now is it?" They started walking toward Sakura's house.

"Oh! So now you pull the high and mighty Hokage card!" They laughed.

"Self-preservation! With you around I always have to watch my back and defend myself!" The silver haired man shot back, grinning under the mask.

He turned and squatted down and she happily crawled up. Hooking his hands under her thighs and her wrapping her arms around his neck, he stood and because the stroll back to her place.

They parted ways once she was safely at her house.

"Thanks, _sensei_!" The pinkette called out as she stumbled inside.

"Not your sensei anymore!" He called out with a wave of his hand, not looking back.

"Hey!" He heard her yell and turned to see what the ruckus was.

"Yo." He stopped as she ran toward him and stopped just in front of his chest, wobbling slightly in her drunken state.

They stood like that for a moment as she suddenly looked shy.

"Come inside." She met his eyes, "Let's watch a movie. For old time's sake. Sarada's on a mission and I just rented 'Ghost of the Ninja.' I was planning to watch it tonight anyways. But, I could use some company and someone to be there when I jump."

Kakashi knew his answer instantly. He would love nothing more than to spend the night with her watching movies.

"' _Ghost of the Ninja,'_ aye?" He raised his an eyebrow to her, "It's been a while since we watched a good horror flick together."

He watched as Sakura sloppily grinned at him, sobriety still a while away for her. He chuckled to himself when she snatched up his hand and dragged him back to the house.

"I'll make the tea!" She squealed with a grin as she stumbled into the kitchen to put the kettle on, only to be stopped when he placed his large gloved hands on her arms.

"You go get comfortable. I will make the tea." He commanded as he directed her to her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

He felt a blush come to his usually stoic face as he imagined her changing out of that sexy black dress that had been slowly riding up her thighs the whole night. It was like she purposely teased him by wearing such things. She obviously never knew how much she affected him, even in the slightless way. A smile, a wink, a kiss on the cheek, or a conveniently short dress could render him useless.

' _Reign it in, Hatake. You know better than this. Why is this always so hard for you. Get a grip.'_

He was ripped from his thoughts as the loud and wild squeal of the kettle he had bought her met his ears. He pulled out the tea bags, placing one in each of the large blue mugs and poured the boiling water over each tea bag.

Lost in thought once more, he jumped as he stepped out of the kitchen turned around and was met with Sakura bending over and putting the DVD into the player. He couldn't help but take in the sight of her backside. Covered in red shuriken printed cotton pajama shorts, but still there.

' _And lovely to look at… Has she been doing more squats lately? Stop Hatake, you pervert.'_

"There we go!" He heard her mumble as she took the remote control from the drawer and tossed it on the couch, "Just like old times."

"Just like old times." He parroted back to her, smiling at the woman who had just thrown herself onto the couch and took the mug from him and grinned as she took a sip.

"Just how I like it…"

He sat down his own mug on the table and removed his flak jacket and tossed it onto the chair adjacent to the couch before he settled in next to her.

' _I know you, Sakura. I will always do whatever I can to make things good for you. Always.'_

The movie that Kakashi had deemed "cheesy but worth the watch" was not even half-way finished when he heard a quiet snore from the opposing side of the couch. Her soft feet had made their way to his lap subtly and slowly as she settled into her comfort.

' _She's asleep. I should go when the movie over. I can't stay.'_

Once the horror movie had begun to roll the end credits, Kakashi gently moved Sakura's feet off of his lap and he stood. Turning off the television, he boxed the movie and placed it down on the coffee table.

He made his way to Sakura and scooped her sleeping body into his arms. She stirred slightly and her eyes cracked open barely.

"Kakashi…" She whispered as he gently laid her in her bed and covered her with the white sheet.

"I'll see you later, Sakura…" He whispered as he fished around her nightstand, pulling out her pain killers and placing two on the table.

"Kakashi…" he heard her moan.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for staying tonight."

' _I will always stay… I wish I could always stay.'_

"Goodnight, Sakura."

With that he poofed away, needing fresh air and time alone. Kakashi reappeared at the Cenotaph and knelt down, brushing his fingers against two names.

"Rin, Obito, I know it's not my normal time to visit, but I need to talk. I saw her tonight, I haven't seen her in a while. Not because of any issues between us. But, just because of busyness. I wish I could just tell her the way I feel. But, I can't. I can't because of her husband. The one that's never there. I have told you guys before, it's been years. It's like she's not even married! But, she is! I have held off for years now. I know it's not right to feel the way that I feel. I just want what is best for her and for Sarada, and he is not providing it… But, I will wait."

He stood up, and walked in the general direction of his apartment.

' _I will wait as long as I have to…'_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please drop me a review! I am hoping to update more frequently!**

 **A special thank you to my dear friend and beta, generaltay for literally everything she does for me and for this story! Go and check out her stories! You will not be disappointed!**

 **Till next time friends!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:**

Sarada rummaged through the rubble of what was once their home. The home wasn't reduced to basically dust by war or any outside conflict, but by her mother. Who happened to be upset and over reacted. Which Sarada thought she did often. But never to this degree.

 _~~FLASHBACK~~_

 _Sarada watched as Sakura stood folding laundry on the clothesline outside. Thinking hard about how she was going to talk to her mother about her father and get some real answers. It was time she knew in her opinion since she would be twelve soon._

" _Mom," She crossed her arms as she looked at Sakura with eyebrows visibly raised over the rims of her glasses, "Are you and Papa really even married?"_

 _Sakura pulled the sheet off of the clothes line a little harder than she meant to._

" _Where is this coming from all of the sudden?!" Sakura said with enough steel in her voice that it should have sent a chill up Sarada's spine. But it didn't. The young pre-teen stood defiantly. A lot like her mother._

" _It's not all of a sudden!" she shot, "I have been wondering for a while. Papa is never home. I don't think I even have any actual memories with him. So, are you actually married to him or is this all just a lie? Are you even my mother? Is he even my father?'_

' _Yes! We are! And we are your parents!' With that Sakura laid her fist to the ground causing an earthquake that reduced the Uchiha home to rubble._

 _~~END FLASHBACK~~_

Immediately after the single punch to the ground had destroyed the home, Sakura realized what she had done and fainted. Kakashi had shown up and with a look of disbelief and muttering something about monster strength, asked Sarada to go to Chocho's house for the afternoon, poofed away with Sakura in his arms.

' _Fat chance I am going there right now, Baba. Sorry, but I need answers.'_

The young Uchiha stepped over what used to be the living room and knelt to the ground. She wanted to find it, the picture collage of her family.

Her brow was furrowed as small strands of raven hair fell into her face. Her red qipao starting to get dirty with every piece of rubble she sent flying as she dug. Tears stinging her eyes. She didn't mean to upset her mother so much. She just wanted to know why every other girl in her class had a father to train with. And, who would pick them up from the Academy.

Sure, Baba would pick her up after school and he would train her. But, he wasn't her father. He was in a way her father, but not her blood father. He had been there for both her and her mom for as long as she could remember. But, she wanted to meet the man that she looked just like. And, she needed to find him.

"Where are you?" She exacerbated with a few small tears squeaking out.

Sarada continued to dig, she found a photo of her as a small child. Grinning into the camera, seated comfortably on Kakashi's shoulder and his free hand around his mother's shoulder. Everyone was happy that day.

' _Even Baba had that stupid eye crinkle.'_

She laid the frame aside, noting she would take it to her mother when she was awake as an apology for her being disrespectful.

But, for now, she still had a task. To find the most important thing her family possessed in her eyes.

After a few more minutes of digging the girl breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled out the frame from the pile. The top was broken leaving the edges exposed and crinkled. She touched the photos that were so precious to her. Each photo was of each of her parents and of her. There was no family photo, her father had left when she was still an infant and only returned home briefly over the years until one day he just stopped coming home.

She traced her finger over her Sakura's photo. Then over Sasuke's, she smiled.

' _Mom really lucked out, he's so handsome.'_

Her thoughts of her father were interrupted as she felt that the photo of her father was larger than it seemed. She traced her fingers over it and carefully tugged the edges from the frame as the larger photo was exposed. Her eyes widened. There were three more people in the photo.

One was a pale man with white hair, purple eyes, and abnormally sharp teeth. And, the other was a rather tall man with spiky orange hair. The other person was the one that sent a shiver down Sarada's spine. The other person was a woman with red hair, short on one side and long on the other. With wide red eyes and...

"Glasses…" Sarada whispered huskily, eyes wide and hands shaking as she touched her own red glasses that where the exact same frames as the ones the woman was wearing in the photo.

The tears started flowing freely. A million thoughts and questions invaded her. Self doubt took control as she looked between the photo of this mystery woman and the photo of Sakura just inches away. She had no idea who she was or who she could believe anymore. She needed to get some answers. She needed her father.

Naruto was walking along the street, trying to avoid the people that wanted to speak to him. He had not really gotten a break from fame in fourteen years. Not since the end of the war, where he was deemed a hero, along with his comrades. He enjoyed the attention at first. Maybe a little too much at times. But, after he married Hinata and had Boruto, he got sick of being asked for his autograph and photos. He only wanted to have quiet days out with his family. To eat at Ichiraku in peace.

It only got worse once he relieved Kakashi Hatake from the role of Hokage. Sighing as an older woman stopped him and asked for an autograph, he spotted a young kunoichi racing toward him.

' _Sarada?'_

She looked slightly pathetic as she ran, her clothes dirty and hair disheveled. He smiled at her as she bounded up to him. His smile faded when he saw the tear stains on her face.

"Sarada-chan, are you alright?" He patted her head.

"Hokage-sama, I need to go to my father!"

"Excuse me ma'am, I must attend to this young lady." He bowed respectfully and pulled Sarada away.

Once they were out of sight of prying eyes, he looked at her with concern on his face.

"What? Why? He's on a mission. You've got nothing to worry about, I just got a hawk from him a couple of days ago!" Naruto put on a false grin.

"I need to see him, I need something real!" She cried.

"Real? Sarada-chan what are you talking about?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Is she really my mom?" Sarada spat.

"Who? Are you talking about Sakura?" the blonde scratched his head, "Of course she is, are you crazy or something?"

"No… I found something, and I just need to see my dad."

' _What is she talking about? What's going on? Where's Sakura? Where's Kakashi?'_

"Well, I don't know when he will be home. Why don't you just go ask Sakura yourself?"

"I did! She never gives me honest answers! I think she's lying to me. Where are my birth records?"

The Hokage was thoroughly confused by the young girls erratic behavior at this point.

"Actually, you weren't born in Konoha, you were born while your parents were travelling. They brought you back to the village when you were a couple of weeks old. Sarada-chan, she loves you so much and is always honest! Trust me, sometimes she is so honest that it hurts!" Naruto genuinely grinned as nostalgia set in, "I have to get back to Hokage Tower to finish up some paperwork. Just talk to her, she is your mother after all!"

With that, Naruto smiled, waved and disappeared leaving the Uchiha standing alone with no more closure than before. She needed her father. She needed Sasuke. And, she was going to find him.

' _I don't care what anyone says… I'm going to find my dad.'_

* * *

Kakashi drank in the look of the exasperated woman passed out cold on the hospital bed.

' _What a beautiful mess,'_ Kakashi didn't bother stopping his thoughts. Just this once he would allow it _, 'When will you open your eyes to the truth._ _He's no good._ _'_

Kakashi let his thoughts roll for a moment before he turned his attention back to the kunoichi in the bed.

' _What could have happened?'_

He could almost see the scene, Sakura making that annoyed face, and then stomping her foot and then the whole house collapsing, and it made him chuckle to himself. He had no idea what made her lose her temper so badly. He would ask when she woke up.

He ran one hand through his messy silver hair and sighed audibly. The copy-nin pulled a chair up to the side of her bed and sat down, waiting for her to wake up. He heard the door of the sparse hospital room slide open and glanced over his shoulder. It was Sarada.

"Ah! Sarada," he crinkled his eye and pulled his hand away from Sakura's discreetly. He didn't want her to know the young Uchiha to know he had been reaching for her hand while she was asleep.

"Baba, thank you for bringing Sakura here." She spoke in a lifeless tone.

' _Sakura? Since when is she 'Sakura' and not 'Mom'?'_ Kakashi's heart sank a little bit, but chose to entertain the young girl.

"Ah, I was nearby trying to rescue an old lady from a pack of wild animals," He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "And, I heard a huge noise that came from the direction of your home and figured your mother had inevitably lost her temper and destroyed something. I didn't however expect it to be your house… and since when do you call her Sakura?"

"I am going to find my father…" Sarada said quietly, ignoring his question.

"Now Sarada, why don't you wait until your mother wakes up and then discuss that with her!" Kakashi tried to sound cheery. It was a good thing he had a mask on to hide the horrified look on his face that he just simply couldn't hide.

"Why do all of you adults keep trying to change my mind?!" Sarada yelled.

Kakashi was standing by her side now with his hand on her shoulder.

"Because, we want what is best for you," he looked her in the eyes, his voice suddenly serious, "Your mother and I, we want to see you happy and healthy and we all don't want you to do something rash. And, for you to be aware of your mother's thoughts and feelings on the subject as well." Kakashi motioned to the pink haired woman lying on the bed.

"That's all he is to me, a subject. I have no memories with him! All I do is ask about him and she refuses to answer my questions. It's like he's a ghost! Or a myth! You have no idea how that feels. No one but me understands that!"

The man bit his tongue to stop himself from saying something he'd regret.

"I understand more than you think I do, Sarada. I just want to make sure that you're safe. It's always what I want for you." He spoke calmly as his heart sank.

' _Please, don't do what he did. Don't abandon Sakura too. Sasuke doesn't deserve either one of you.'_

* * *

Sarada stood there stone cold. No one was going to talk her out of her plans. No one. She would leave in the dead of night. Sneak out and find Sasuke and maybe, finally, get some answers. Until then, she would pretend to understand the words that he spoke.

Sarada mustered her best smile and flashed it at the silver haired man.

"Okay Baba, I will just ask my mom when she wakes up."

It didn't take the Sharingan to tell that the girl was full of it. She was going after Sasuke. He would report to Naruto after the girl left. It was time for Naruto to know the truth. For Sarada.

"Baba, I will stay with her until she wakes. You can go home now." Sarada stared at the woman in the bed.

* * *

"She loves you so much, just know that Sarada," He walked to the young girl and wrapped his arms around her, noting that the hug was not returned, which had never happened before.

He was gone in a puff of smoke.

' _We need to act fast. He has to know. He is the only one who can help at this point.'_

He reappeared in Naruto's office.

"We need to talk. Now." His words were firm.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS!**

 **Here is the rewritten Chapter 7! I hope you all like it! Please leave me a review! I love working on these rewrites! I can't wait to share more with you!**

 **Thanks to generaltay for working her magic on these rewrites! Seriously, without her I don't know where TLAL would be! GO check out her works!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8:**

"So, what you're telling me is really true?" The blonde Hokage spoke quietly from his place behind the desk, his large brimmed Hokage hat covering most of his face.

He sat there for a while before he spoke up and Kakashi could understand. He had basically revealed that everything the man knew about his closest friends was a lie.

"Yes." Kakashi sighed, "Unfortunately, it is."

Naruto lifted his head, a sad look splayed all over his face.

"And, why didn't anyone think to tell me?" His voice still low, almost threatening if Kakashi had not known the man for so long.

"Sakura was clear that no one was to know. Well, Sasuke made it clear to her that no one was to know at all. Even her telling me all those years ago was a struggle for her. And, she only ended up telling me out of desperation, it slipped out. She needed help. She wasn't in a good place back then."

He watched Naruto shift uncomfortably in his chair.

"But she should have told me back then too! They're my best friends and I could have done something to help."

Kakashi watched as the once clean and fresh mission report in the Hokage's hand was now in a crumpled ball in his left hand.

"Naruto, she was trying to keep Sasuke's honor intact. She was trying to not bother you and put all of her issues on you and Hinata. I know it sounds ridiculous now, but you know that is who she is. She is too kind to have laid that on you. Or anyone else for that matter." Kakashi leaned on the desk, "And, especially not with you starting your own family then too."

The Hokage stood abruptly then and supported his weight as he leaned over his desk.

"So, she laid it out on you then? That's it?" He grit his teeth.

"You know that her and I are quite close and have been since before those two were married. I'm a man without a care in the world except those two girls. And, this village of course."

He was treading a very thin line with how loosely he was explaining his bond with the pinkette and young girl, but he felt he needed to be as transparent as possible in this moment. He had a point he needed to make.

"I know, Kakashi-sensei… It's just kinda a dig, ya know?"

"Naruto see this from Sakura's angle. The man she is married too has an affair and a child from it. From the Uchiha clan no less. Sasuke was still trying to look better in the eyes of the village and she knew that. Sakura would never try to betray his honor that way. That is why she's only told me." he continued to explain, "Remember, I was never to know to begin with… Sasuke doesn't even know that I know. Sakura has only been able to handle things this long because I stepped in and helped her."

Naruto shot him a hard look then.

"Why did you put such a burden on yourself? You were Hokage when this happened. I couldn't imagine raising an infant as Hokage…"

Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from slipping up.

' _That's what you do for the ones you love…'_

"What was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to let her suffer alone like that. Sarada needed a father figure and Sakura needed help. I don't regret stepping up to that post." He spoke a covered truth.

There was a long pause as Naruto continued processing everything.

"So, he left Sarada with Sakura to raise while he went on the mission that ended a few years ago, but that he still insists to stay away…" Naruto's face started to redden in anger, "That bastard. I will go out right now and drag his ass back here and make him stay!"

Kakashi dropped his head forward and sighed heavily. The point he was trying to make flew right over the man's head.

' _And he's our Hokage… Oh, Minato-sensei… Your son will be the death of me.'_

"And, that's another reason she didn't tell you." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head with another loud sigh, "He left her with Sakura to save face. She knows, even as badly as it hurts her, that Sasuke would have stayed if he wanted to."

He had to stop and take a deep breath then. It was extremely sore subject for the retired Hokage. Sasuke's absence was a benefit to him since he got to obtain this role in their lives, but it was extremely negative for Sarada and Sakura.

"But, after his neglect of his family for so long, Sarada has reached the point where she wants to leave to find Sasuke. And, I know that girl's mind, she is thinking that if he won't come to her, she will go to him. It hurts me to see the kid suffering."

"I ran into her on the streets earlier today, she seemed really upset." The blonde stood up straighter, "She's really going to try and go after Sasuke?"

He only gave a firm nod before he replied.

"Yes, she's determined, that one," Kakashi couldn't help but smile as he thought of Sakura and her determination. Even though she and Sarada were not blood, they certainly had a lot in common.

"We need to go after her." Naruto spoke with determination shone in his eyes.

"I promised Sakura that I would be there for whatever she needed. But this is something that she needs to ask me to do before I can involve myself. I respect her enough to not step into her family affairs. She would never forgive me if I, _or you_ , interfered with this seemingly fated reunion. She was going to tell Sarada when she turned twelve. But I fear that will not happen now."

In reality the former Hokage wanted to do nothing but step in. He wanted to protect Sarada from the heartbreak he knew she'd feel when she met Sasuke. If history says anything, he'd disappoint her just like he had disappointed Sakura. He couldn't see another girl he cared deeply for get hurt at the hands of that Uchiha. He had basically been her father for her entire life, and it did hurt him more than he'd ever admit to watch her easily cast him aside for a man whose only tie to her was a last name at this point.

"You might be right sensei…" Naruto breathed, "I just want to help, as her friend and as the Hokage."

Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets instinctively and shifted his weight to a hip.

"Sarada will leave Konoha soon, I sense. If she's not gone already by this point. And, I know Sakura will follow her."

"I will go with." Naruto stated determined, "You fill in for me here while I am gone."

He quickly ripped a hand out of his pocket and held it up to signal to Naruto that that was not a good idea.

"Naruto, what did we just say about inserting ourselves where we are not wanted." Kakashi looked at him warningly. "I want to go myself and bring her home, but I can't. I want to protect her from all of this hurt and pain that she is experiencing. I wish she would have talked to me about this more. We are close, Sarada and I. She tells me most of the things that she doesn't want to talk to Sakura about."

"You're right…" Naruto rubbed his face roughly with his hands, "I just don't want to see anyone get hurt. Sasuke just doesn't seem to know when to stop. He only worries about himself."

' _Obvious statement of the year there…'_

"I know." Kakashi turned away and approached the door, "But, I need to go check on Sakura. I don't want her to freak out when she wakes up. I need to be there for her right now. I'll let you know when Sakura leaves to go after Sarada."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto called.

"Yes, Naruto?" He turned his head around.

"Sakura needs someone like you. Someone who will care for her above anything else." The blonde whispered.

Kakashi gave him one of his famous eye crinkling smiles as he let some of his true feelings show for once.

"That time has passed. She's married to Sasuke and is raising his child. Maybe in another life…"

And with those words, he was gone.

* * *

Sarada looked behind one last time as she stood on a tree limb overlooking the village. She felt a twinge in her heart as she stood, a tear prickling at her eye. But, no, she knew she should be excited to find her father.

' _But, Mama… I shouldn't have yelled at her like that. But she has been lying to me for my whole life! She is the one that should be sorry. I'm a shinobi. I should know who my real parents are. I will find my father.'_

She was determined that she would travel until she found her father. No matter how long it took. She did have some idea where he could be. And, that was at the old Uchiha hideout, once used by her uncle, Itachi Uchiha. She had heard her mother speak about it to Baba with what it seemed like was a bad taste in her mouth.

She would start there.

* * *

Sakura woke with a start and sat up bolt straight in the hospital bed.

"What happened?" She panicked, "Where's Sarada?"

Kakashi moved quickly to sit beside her and place a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, calm down, everything will be alright." His voice was low, filled with concern, just as the dark eyes looking into hers were.

"No! Where is she?" Sakura questioned again, determined.

"She already left to find Sasuke."

Sakura's heart fell instantly. She knew why she would go find Sasuke. She wanted answers.

"No…" She whispered as tears began to roll down her cheeks and moved to get up, "I can't stay here, I need to go find her."

Before she knew it, his arms were around her waist. Holding her so tightly against him and that for a moment, she felt that everything would actually be alright. She pressed her face against his shoulder as the uncontrollable sobs began to overtake her.

"Hey…" Kakashi stroked her hair with such delicacy, "Sarada is going to be fine. She has a good head on her shoulders, and I know that in the end, she will make the right choice. You have to let her do this on her own for the most part."

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as she let herself be truly weak for the first time in a while. She couldn't be strong right now. So much had happened so quickly and if it wasn't for Kakashi, she knew she would've been worse off.

"You don't know that, Kakashi!" She cried.

"Yes, in fact, I do." The look she received was one that in any other situation, would have made her heart be filled with joy at the amount of care he showed for her.

She tried desperately to wipe away the tears and fix her tousled hair.

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah! You're her mom! And, I helped raise her too! We are two of the village's greatest shinobi and you have an amazing intellect. One that I know that she picked up from you because I have seen it firsthand. That kid is going to be fine!" He spoke in such a genuine tone that it instantly helped calm some of her nerves.

"Thank you, Kakashi…" She gave him a sheepish half-smile.

He stood and held out a hand to her. She immediately took it and he pulled her to her feet and began to gather her things

"I still need to go."

"I understand." Kakashi said, "I will go with you."

She stopped and turned to him. She wanted him to go with all her heart. But she knew it would all hit the fan if she showed up with Kakashi to meet her husband and daughter.

"I want you to, I really do," Sakura began, "Bu-"

"I know," He held his hand up as he cut her off, "It's a family affair."

"You're family." she tried arguing.

"You and Sarada are my _only_ family." he spoke low.

She heard the pain clear in his voice. Kakashi had stepped in for Sarada and helped her have a sense of family, but when it came to anything involving her husband, he took ten steps back. Sasuke wasn't his family. He would be there for Sarada and her, but he wouldn't interfere when it involves Sasuke.

"I'm sorry…"

A few moments of silence passed as the awkward tension seemed to dissipate.

"I had to tell Naruto…" Kakashi finally whispered.

She just nodded as a quiet sigh left her.

"It's been overdue telling him… I always thought that the less people that knew, the safer the secret was. Now, I just know that Sarada will hate me now for keeping that secret from her."

Kakashi took a step towards her as he pointed a knowing finger at her.

"Sakura, I don't think she could ever hate you for anything. She loves you, even if she may not see everything that you have done for her right now, she will eventually… Just be patient, okay?"

Sakura threw her arms around the copy-nin's middle in a tight hug that he returned with equal energy.

"Thank you, Kakashi…" She whispered with a sad smile, she slipped out of his arms gracefully and brushed a hand on his own hand.

And then she was gone. Off to find her daughter. Her thoughts running rampant.

She thought about Sarada and what she would say when she found her. How would she tell her? What would she say? Her mind wandered back to a certain silver haired man.

He had been there for them. Both her and Sarada, all of Sarada's life. When she was upset, he was there. He brought them countless dinners all of Sarada's childhood. He would have that dinner with them at Sakura's table. She could talk to him about anything. It was him who was there for her. Him. Not Sasuke. He had been more of a father to Sarada. Kakashi Hatake, Copy Ninja of the Hidden Leaf.

Even when he was busy with Hokage responsibilities, he always stopped what he was doing for her. He had a job infinitely more stressful than Sasuke's and he still managed to make time for her and Sarada. If anything, they were his priorities over his duties. He always upheld any promised he had made to them.

' _How could I not have noticed until now?'_ She thought hard as she jumped from tree to tree, _'No, I noticed. But I was too caught up in life. In Sasuke. Sasuke… My husband…'_

* * *

Sarada made it to her destination, not knowing what or who she would find. She had a vague idea of what her father looked like and prayed that he was here by chance. She pried open the large stone doors and took a step inside.

' _It's now or never…'_ She shivered at the sight of the place.

Dark walls cracked and overgrown with vegetation. Damp with a mildew smell. Though, it looked recently lived in. There was a bedroll on the floor and some meager possessions lying on a small makeshift nightstand.

"Who are you?" a deep silky voice spoke out, causing Sarada to jump as she was reaching out to touch the frame on the makeshift nightstand. She pulled out a kunai from her pouch and took her fight position.

A man stepped out of the shadow. He had raven black hair, longer with one eye covered by a fringe of bangs. He was draped in a long black cloak. His onyx eyes stared hard at her.

' _It's him!'_

"P-Papa!" Sarada exclaimed and ran toward the cloaked man, her eyes turning red for the very first time.

However, before she knew it, there was a sword being pointed at her.

"Don't make me ask you again." Sasuke's own visible eye had turned red.

Sarada felt an icy shiver run up her spine. Why wasn't he recognizing her? Had he forgotten her? This wasn't what she was expecting when she found him.

"Papa… It's me… Don't you know me?" The young Uchiha now had tears spilling out if her red eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widened as the realization finally dawned on him.

"S-Sarada?" he let go of the sword that was now stuck in the wall above her head.

"It's me Papa…" she nodded a few times as the tears continue.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned, still in shock.

"I need to know who I am."

Just then, the stone doors were destroyed. Sakura jumped in front of Sarada in a protective stance. She watched as her parents' eyes met for the first time in ten years.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! Here is my rewritten chapter 8! I hope that you guys enjoyed the read! I am seriously excited to share these with you and since my writing skills have (HOPEFULLY) improved, I feel like it is only right to try and perfect this!**

 **Please drop me a review if you enjoyed it!**

 **ALSO, a GIANT thank you to my wonderful friend and beta, generaltay. She is seriously amazing and has her own stories that she is currently working on. So, please, show her some love and hop over to page and read! You won't be sorry!**

 **:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ugh! I can't tell you all how awesome you all are! Thank you so much for all the love!**

 **I am sorry I didn't update sooner.**

 **I made Sasuke actually have a little bit of a heart for some character development in this one.**

 **Well, I hope he has one since he's talking to HIS daughter!**

 **Anyways, here is Part two of the chapter!**

 **I don't own anything!**

* * *

Their eyes met for the first time in ten years.

"Sakura…" the raven haired man spoke.

"S-Sasuke," The pink haired woman stumbled.

"What are you doing here?" He looked past her to his daughter, although speaking to Sakura.

"We haven't seen you in ten years and that what you ask me?" She spat, "Your daughter is right in front of you and that's what you have to say?"

"I am on a mission, Sakura, and you know that," he spoke, a warning in his voice.

Sarada ran past Sakura with tears in her eyes and threw her arms around Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at the girl on him and put his lone arm around her.

"Papa! Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Hn, yes Sarada. I was actually coming home soon for a little while. Why are you here? Why did you come and find me? That's dangerous." He chastised her.

Sakura shivered at the sight. Ten years and everything he had done and he still made a shiver go up her spine. But, it wasn't in the way it used too. It was now in a way that made her blood boil.

Silver flashed in her mind. But, she couldn't deal with that silver right now when her whole world was about to crumble.

"Sarada.." Sakura spoke, touching her daughter's arm.

Sarada turned head, currently buried in her father's cloak, upward.

"Papa? I found a picture," She ignore Sakura and fumbled in her pouch, she pulled out the Team Taka photo and handed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, who was looking at the ground.

"Sakura," Sasuke reached for her arm, she turned away, tears in her eyes.

"No, Sasuke…"

He put his hand on Sarada's shoulder.

"Who is this woman?" She pointed to Karin.

Sakura couldn't control what was going to happen anymore.

"Sasuke, I need to talk to you," Sakura bit out before any of the damage could be done.

Sasuke stood and followed Sakura to the other end of the large, damp room.

* * *

"You haven't told her yet…" Sasuke spoke first.

"No, I was waiting. Now I know that it was a big mistake. She found that picture. She has been asking questions for a long time. But, I have always been able to avoid it. But, no now."

"You have avoided talking about her FATHER?" Sasuke snapped.

"Yes I have Sasuke," She sneered, "YOU haven't been there. YOU left us. I was sparing the girl from letting her know that her father doesn't seem to care!"

"I do care…" Sasuke looked down, clenching his fist, "And, I am going to tell her. I was planning on coming back to Konoha in a month. She can stay with me until we both return."

"She will hate me…..for lying to her." Sakura felt fresh tears sting her eyes.

* * *

Sasuke ignored her and turned to return to where his heir was standing.

Sakura tried to approach, Sasuke only waived her away. The pinkette turned away and walked, her face buried in her hands.

There was only one person she wanted at that moment, and he was back in Konoha. But, she couldn't think about him right now, she had to take care of what was in front of her.

She gathered all of her strength that she had and turned around to face her husband and Sarada.

"Sarada, honey, your father and I would like to speak with you." She tried her best to smile, but it was half-hearted. She knew Sarada would hate her by the end of this and that tore her apart. She couldn't sit still.

Sasuke looked at Sarada with his visible eye as he sat down, ushering the dark haired girl to sit as well.

She did. She stared at her father with both anger and curiosity. Just like Sakura, she had no idea how the conversation would go. All she knew was that she had to know what was going on.

"Sarada," Sasuke began, "I am your father."

Sarada was beginning to loose her cool.

"I kno-"

Sasuke held his hand up for her to stop speaking.

"Eh. I know that you know this," He said.

Sakura moved to sit next to Sarada and tried to place her hand on her arm in comfort, thee girl shrugged her off.

"I also know that you have been asking questions in regard to your birth," He sighed as Sakura winced, feeling hot tears sting her eyes, "Sarada, the woman in the picture, her name is Karin. We were team mates when we were younger. Just a few years older than you in fact. I was on a dark path then. I only wanted revenge, but, when I finally changed. After all of the mistakes I had made, I was determined to go on a better path. I needed to atone for my sins."

Sarada listened intently.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura with a look that she had only seen a few times.

' _Was that….regret?'_ Sakura thought intently as she met his gaze with hard eyes, determined to not let this be her undoing once again.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably as Sasuke looked back at Sarada and continued.

"I came back to the leaf village for a period of time. I fell in love which was something entirely new to me at that point and got married. But, missions soon took me away from the woman sitting beside you. I only came back every few weeks before going on another mission."

Now, it was Sasuke's turn to shift uncomfortably where he was sitting. He stared hard at the ground for a moment before continuing.

"I-It was on one of those missions that I ran into Karin again….she followed me around for a few days. And, one night, I had a moment of weakness….," Sasuke breathed heavily, "And, Sarada…..that's how you came to be….your mother, Sakura, came and delivered you when it was time for you to be born. She was the first one to hold you. She has loved you as her own, and for that I am thankful."

Sakura felt her heart jump at the last sentence. But, why?

Sarada just stared with wide eyes at her father. She was speechless. She was hurt. She was broken.

"Sarada…" Sakura pushed all the hurt inside of her aside touched her daughter's arm to gauge the girls feelings.

"Don't touch me!" She flung her arm high and yelled, tears streaming down her face, "I need to think! You lied to me! For my WHOLE life!"

Sarada ran out of the room. Sakura jumped up to follow her when she was stopped by a strong arm.

"Let her go, she needs time to process," Sasuke said.

"What! No! She's my daughter and I can't let her go through these feelings ALONE!" She spat.

Sasuke winced at her words. She was right. He had abandoned them.

"Sakura, she needs time to think. If you go after her now, it will push her away even more."

Sakura jerked out of his grip and walked to the opposite side of the room, fuming and crying.

"Is it true?" She threw over her shoulder.

"Is what true?"

"All of what you told her? That you 'fell in love'?" She patronized.

Sasuke tried to approach. Only to be met with a raised palm.

"Sakura, you are my wife," He said matter of factly.

"Stop, Sasuke. I don't want to hear it any more," she shot, "When Sarada returns, we are going back to the village."

"I will be returning in a month or two. If Sarada chooses, she may travel with me and return to the village when I do."

Sakura's blood boiled. And, she did not know why. Was it because of Sasuke? Was it because of his so called 'feelings' that she thought he had in the beginning of her marriage?

"UGH!" She balled up her fists and buried her face in them, letting the tears just fall where they may. She was so hurt, and so confused. And angry. Angry at Sasuke for cheating on her and leaving their family behind. For saying the kind words about Sakura to Sarada. For coming home.

' _Coming home…..' She thought, 'He said he's coming home….. what do I think about that. What about adjusting, what about Sarada?'_

Silver flashed in her mind. Why, again, was that stupid annoying man flashing in front of her when her husband was standing before her.

All she knew was, that she needed him.

"We will let Sarada make the choice." It was Sasuke who finally spoke, breaking Sakura's trainwreck of a thought process.

* * *

Kakashi walked through the streets. He had done everything to take his mind off of the pretty pink haired woman. He had tried reading his novels, training, eating different, even changing the tree he slept in during the day. Nothing could take his mind off of her.

He needed her. And he finally accepted it.

* * *

 **There it is! She knows!**

 **Please please tell me what you think! KAKASAKU coming real real soon!**

 **I want to give spoilers so bad!**

 **Please drop a review or a PM and let me know how I am doing with this! And, how I can make it better!**

 **Thank you all sooooo much! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am kinda feeling like the last chapter was a little crummy and I am sorry for that. I am thinking about redoing it. I feel bad for making Sakura so sad all of the time and having so much misfortune happen. But, a new leaf in the story is turning over for our favorite pink haired chick!**

 **Thank you all for the wonderful encouragement that has kept this story going for me! I can't wait to continue!**

 **This chapter contains some KAKASAKU loveliness! I told you guys the bud would bloom! Slowly! :)**

 **Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy and leave me a review!**

 **I don't own ANYTHING!**

* * *

"We will let Sarada make the choice."

' _Sarada is going to choose to go with Sasuke….'_

And that is just what the girl wanted.

Sarada barged back into the musty and damp concrete room.

"I am going with dad," She said with more force than was necessary, "I am not sure when I will be returning. Please, Sakura, tell Lord Seventh that I am not abandoning the village."

The raven-haired man nodded at his daughter.

Sakura stared at the floor, hurt. Sarada had called her Sakura. Sakura. Her name. But, her daughter called her by name. A tear fell to the floor from the tip of her nose.

"Sarada," She whispered, "I am so sorry."

Sarada furrowed her brow at her.

"A little late for that now, huh, 'MOM'?" She sneered.

' _Who is this person in front of me? What have I done? This is all because of me….'_ Sakura thought sadly.

Sarada was hurting. Her heart was hurting, her head was pounding. She didn't know what to think. She loved Sakura. But, she needed time to sort this out. And, her father was a means to do that.

The sky was darkening with clouds as a rain storm threatened to ravage the ground. A loud crack of lightning lit the dank room, thunder resounded through the walls of the hideout.

"Sarada…"

Sakura reached out her hand to the young raven-haired Uchiha with one last attempt. She placed a hand on her shoulder and jade eyes met onyx.

"I hope that one day, maybe one day," She smiled sadly through the tears forming in her eyes, "That I wanted to protect you and to protect your father's honor. And, that I love you very much."

The young girl nodded with hard eyes. Her mind was made up. And, that broke Sakura's heart.

Sasuke still stood there, silent.

' _There he stands…as always, silent, uncaring….even now….what has my life become…'_ Sakura was boiling sadly inside.

Sakura pulled Sarada into a crushing hug that the girl usually returned with vigor, even through complaining that it was too tight of a hug.

Even when the girl kept her arms at her side, Sakura still held on tightly.

"Be careful, my sweet Sarada."

When the distraught pink haired woman released, the bitter young Uchiha walked over to her father and stood by his side.

"Sakura, we will be leaving in the morning. Stay here for the night and let the storm pass." Sasuke basically commanded her.

"Okay…" She sat down next to small fire that Sasuke had just lit, starting it easily using his Fire Style jutsu.

Sakura shivered. She knew she would be okay in the rain, she was a ninja, one of the strongest in the village. She could handle close to anything. The thing that she couldn't handle was not spending one more night with her precious daughter when she had the choice to.

Once Sarada fell asleep close the fire, Sakura moved from her spot, closer to the girl who wanted nothing to do with her.

She should have been excited that Sasuke was willing to take Sarada along. But, she couldn't help but feel like it was the wrong thing. The air was heavy with sadness and guilt. The feeling of betrayal overwhelmed her.

"S-Sasuke?" She whispered, "W-who else have you been with all of these years?"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder from the kunai knife he was sharpening in the corner. He got up from the make-shift chair and sat down across the fire from Sakura.

"Sakura…." He looked her in the eyes.

She was close to loosing her temper.

"WHAT?" She fumed.

"Nobody…" Sasuke spoke.

"What?" She was shocked by his answer.

"I haven't been with anyone in ten years." He shrugged his shoulders.

"That can't be true….you were with Karin while we were supposedly happily married…so…why would you not find whatever you could while we were not happily married?" Sakura said through her teeth.

"Not…hap-"

"TEN YEARS!" She lost her temper, standing and walking to Sasuke, still careful not to wake Sarada, "YOU were gone for ten years. Not so much as a note! And, you call that happily married?"

She poked him in the chest hard.

"YOU left us," She motioned to her and the sleeping girl, "BEHIND!"

"Sakura….I was protecting the village, I already told you." He grabbed her by the wrist, eyes still vacant of emotion.

She swung her arm out of Sasuke's hand and threw them in the air.

"You know what! Forget it! I am going home in the morning."

* * *

And, so she did. Through a tearful goodbye, on her part nonetheless. The two raven-haired Uchihas disappeared, leaving Sakura standing alone.

She turned to make the trip back to Konoha, alone.

Silver flashed once more into her mind. The kind face of a kind man filled her thoughts as she jumped from tree to tree back to the village.

' _Kakashi,'_

Even though her heart was broken over her situation with Sarada, she knew that the kind former Hokage would be there for her, just as he always had been there for her. Ever since she was the tender age of 12, he was there for her, in a different way, but still around to catch her when she fell.

' _What could my life have been had I never married Sasuke?'_ She was thoughtful, though a moment later she had to kick herself for thinking such thoughts, she still had a husband that was never there and a daughter to care for.

She made it back to Konoha with relative ease, though alone.

Her first stop. Kakashi. She needed him right now. And, only him.

* * *

The silver-haired Jonin was making his way back to way back to his apartment with his bags of groceries. When he finally fumbled into the space, put his groceries away and showered, he set out to make dinner for himself. Something that he rarely did when takeout was so much easier for a single person.

He was stirring a simmering pot of soup when a knock came to his door.

He sighed and made his way to the door.

' _Who could this be at this hour?'_

"Naruto I swear if it is anoth-" He stopped as a flash of pink dove at him, encircling his waist and sobbing.

"S-Sakura?" He gasped into her hair, he rubbed her head with her hand as she shook.

Kakashi guessed that the meeting with Sasuke did not go well. He could only hold her until it was over.

And, soon, the soup on the stove was burning. She gasped and let go.

"Your soup, I am so sorry," He stepped away to save the food before it was unsalvageable.

' _I have to have something to feed her. She's a mess! What could have happened to make her this distraught…how could someone make her this distraught and not want to make the pain go away?'_ Kakashi thought _to himself as he motioned her to his couch and put on a pot of water to boil._

The woman kicked her shoes off by the door and collapsed on the sofa. She was rubbing her temple when Kakashi brought her over a cup of hot tea. Black with extra sugar, her favorite. She smiled slightly. She didn't have to tell him what she wanted, or what she needed. Nor did he need to ask.

He then brought her a bowl of his burnt soup and sat next to her on the couch.

"It's hot and needs to cool first, if it's really bad, we can order take out," He said as she raised the bowl to her lips.

Sakura put the bowl down, heeding Kakashi's warning.

"So," He placed his bowl on the small end table of his dull, worn sofa and looked at her once more.

Sakura wondered what kind of mess she looked like in front of the man, her old sensei, former Hokage, and most importantly, her best friend.

"What exactly happened…." He said slowly, looking her in the eyes with his onyx ones, trying to read her innermost thoughts.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat and took a sip of her soup before contorting her face. It was terrible soup. She tried to swallow the foul liquid.

' _Ugh! Just how long was that burning?'_

Kakashi smiled with his eyes before reaching to grab the bowl.

"That bad, huh?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head with his hand as he reached.

"Pretty bad, sorry Kakashi…" She handed him her bowl and reached for her tea cup, taking a long swig of the dark, sweet drink he had prepared for her. It warmed her cold insides as it went down.

"Let's talk and then we will get dinner? Somewhere nice?" He suggested, she nodded at him and he sat back down, his own teacup in hand.

Sakura breathed deeply, and spoke with a shaky tone.

"Sarada went with Sasuke. They said they would be back to Konoha in a month or two. Sasuke told her the truth about Karin. Sarada wouldn't even really look at me after she knew the truth.." Kakashi grabbed Sakura's hand, sending a jolt of electricity through him.

"She will return," Kakashi pushed his feelings for the pinkette aside once more to comfort her, "She will know that what you did, you did to protect her. She will learn that, don't you give up hope."

He squeezed her hand gently and brushed the tear that was starting to fall from her face with his other hand. He decided that he needed to know something, something selfish.

"And, what of Sasuke?" He spoke slowly and looked into her eyes, hoping that she wouldn't catch the longing in his voice.

She looked at the floor and sighed.

"Still the same Sasuke…..cold and hard," She suddenly looked up, "Will he care for her Kakashi?"

' _Still after everything and once again being left alone, you still care for others so much more than yourself….that, Sakura, is why I feel the way I do about you….'_ Kakashi smiled at her through his dark mask.

"Of course, I think he will. Even for him, not to care for the Uchiha heir would be utterly foolish. Let alone his on flesh and blood. Even if they don't really know each other."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. How was it that this man in front of her could always bring peace to her spirit, even in the most trying times.

"Now, I am starving and you look like hell," He poked a dirty spot on her clothes, "Why don't you clean up while I try to put my burnt up kitchen back together, and then, we will go eat?"

Sakura smiled at Kakashi, who always loved to tease her.

"Oh! Kakashi?" She questioned, "I need clothes…but, uh, I kind of destroyed my house.."

He grinned. How he would love to see her in nothing. But, that was not an option for him. So, he settled his thoughts down and calmed the fire growing in his belly and opted to going and getting her clothes. It was the safer option for him anyways.

' _You know that she would turn you into soup if she knew what you thought about her!'_

"I will go get the lady some clothes!" He walked out the door, leaving her to shower as he bought her some things she would need.

Sakura's sweet sounding voice met his ears before the door could close.

"Kakashi?" She called, he poked his head back through the front door.

"Yo?"

"Sarada awakened her Sharingan…"

With that, Kakashi was gone. He smiled.

' _My my, she's moving right along. Maybe Sasuke will teach her how to use it. But, if he doesn't, I will. Even with no Sharingan anymore, I still had it for twenty years. I could teach her a thing or two about wielding it….maybe….just maybe…..'_

* * *

He stepped into the nearest open shop and picked out the pretty dress he could find for her. He pulled out the red high-collared side-tie dress with the pretty white flowers dusting the sides of it up to the counter to pay.

After he paid for the item, he made his way back to his apartment.

' _Even if I can't make her happy for the rest of her life, I can still try and cheer her up tonight, and right now that is okay with me.'_

Kakashi smiled to himself.

Everything was going to be okay, he just knew it. It would just take time.

* * *

 **And, so, our favorite couple is blooming! :)**

 **Thank you SO much for reading! Please let me know what you guys think with a review or a PM!**

 **I am also hoping to make my chapters just a little longer as well for more details and such.**

 **:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for the positive reviews!**

 **I have had a couple negative ones that are hard to swallow. But, I shall push on!**

 **Anyways, here is chapter 11!**

 **I don't own anything!**

* * *

Sakura stood under the hot spray contemplating her situation, letting the water run over her face.

' _Everything that was mine seems to be gone, my daughter, husband, and even my home…'_

She stepped out of water and breathed in the steam deeply, letting it fill her lungs.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, there was a beautiful red dress laying over a chair in Kakashi's bedroom.

The pinkette tied the tie on the side of the lovely garment that her friend had bought her. Her fingers, delicate and pink with perfectly manicured fingernails, despite the years of war and battle they had seen, smoothed the sides where the dainty white flowers dusted the gown. Reaching just above the knee, it was modest yet left just a little bit to the imagination.

Sakura stepped out of the privacy of the room and was met with the sight of her former Hokage lounging on his sofa, nose buried in his novel. His silver hair unruly as always. He was dressed in standard issue jounin pants and a nicer dress shirt. Mask in place as always. Her heart jumped at the sight of him.

' _No Sakura! You have a husband and a child'_ Her logic kicked her.

' _ **But, look at what you've got and look at what's in front of you, forehead!**_ ' A voice that she had not heard in years popped up, Inner Sakura.

' _I can't and you know that!'_

' _ **No, I know the thoughts you have had! I know you, I am you! Just look at the man sitting on that couch. Look at how he has treated you**_ _.'_ Sakura pushed her Inner self out, with much struggle.

She would have loved to keep thinking about him. But, she couldn't let her mind get away with something that was not possible.

"Yo," said him who she was having an internal thought battle over, "Are you ready? I am starving."

She gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Hey, cheer up a little," He put his hand on her shoulder, "Everything is going to be okay!"

She couldn't help but smile at that eye crinkle she knew all too well.

* * *

They enjoyed their dinner together at a quaint little place on the edge of Konoha.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?" He hummed as they walked down the street.

"Thank you…for everything…" She whispered.

"There is no need to thank me, Sakura," He stopped in his tracks and turned to her and smiled.

Suddenly, he turned down a different, newer street. Sakura tried to speak but was shushed by the Silver Haired man. He stopped in front of a building that Sakura had seen before but never gone inside. Kakashi fumbled in his pockets and pulled out a key and waived it front of Sakura's face.

"What's this?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Your home is gone Sakura," He stated matter-of-factly, "Don't you remember?"

He was teasing her.

"Of course, I know that!" She exacerbated.

"Well…" Kakashi hummed, "I talked to Naruto and we figured out this place would be perfect! It is a little smaller than your house of course, but, it's a sweet little place!"

Tears welled up in her eyes, no one had ever done something so thoughtful for her. She figure she would just stay in an inn until she found a place.

"K-Kakashi….I-I don't know what to say….." She stumbled over her words.

"You don't need anymore on your plate. Now, go inside and check it out!"

She followed him to the door of her new apartment and was shocked to find it furnished and ready to go.

"D-did you do this?" She asked the man.

"With a little help from a few people, we managed to pull it together. We didn't have a lot of time obvio-!"

He was cut off mid sentence when a pair of small, yet fiercely strong arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Once he steadied his balance, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

' _I am loosing control, I should go. But, I don't want to. She's so beautiful. But, I can't think that way. She is so vulnerable right now and I can't even think about such things when she is in this state. It is not fair to her.'_

"I should go, and let you get settled down. I'll see you later Sakura!" He poofed away with a bead of sweat on his forehead.

The man reappeared back at his place and sighed. This was going to be tough for him.

Sakura took a walk around the place that Kakashi had set up for her. She could live in her little world for a moment. In the morning was when she would take care of all of the details regarding Sarada and her absence.

Her small little kitchen was to the far right of the living area and dining area. In it was everything that she would need. There was even a small tea kettle in the corner. She smiled at the sweet gesture. He knew she loved hot drinks.

She made a cup of tea and sat on the sofa in her new home.

Deep down, she knew everything would be ok, in time. She couldn't help but worry about Sarada's well being.

* * *

Sasuke and Sarada stood before the large metal door.

Sarada shivered at the sight of the ominous object.

' _This is it.'_

The doors opened and a voice came from the darkness within.

"Sasuke, I sensed your chakra from a mile away, some things never change. But this new chakra, my my," the voice said from around the corner, it was slightly raspy and sultry, something that Sarada did not like.

Sarada walked a little bit closer to Sasuke as they made their way past the thick door.

She stopped dead in her tracks when a woman of average height came around the corner. Her red hair long on one side. And partially shaved on the other. The woman's red eyes narrowed behind her glasses.

"Karin…meet your blood daughter, Sarada." Sasuke said with not a hint of emotion in his voice.

The young woman looked at the older woman before her. The older woman smiled. Not a sweet, motherly smile like Sakura gave her. But, a smile that tore into her soul.

All Sarada wanted at that moment was to be back home.

"Mother…" Sarada whispered as a cold chill went up her spine.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please let me know what you think! I tried to make this one a little lighter!**

 **I want to make this the best it can be!**

 **Thank you all so much! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Guys!**

 **Here's an update! I am so sorry that it has taken so long. So, I did something a little different. Plot twists and turns.**

 **Alas though, don't loose hope on our favorite couple! IT WILL HAPPEN! :)**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Also, I don't have a beta so I apologize for any mistakes that there are! I tried to proof everything. But, you know how it is when you look at something for so long that everything mushes together!**

 **I don't own anything!**

* * *

' _No! I am never coming back and I never loved you!,' Sasuke bellowed as he wrapped his arm around the red haired woman with glasses._

' _I am staying with my REAL family now, Sakura!' Sarada bit out with more venom than was necessary, taking the red heads hand in hers as she turned away._

' _Sarada! NO! Please! Don't go! You can't!' The tears flowed out of Sakura's jade eyes as she ran toward the three people. Her feet were moving as fast as she could move them but the ground was not. She was stuck. She fought and tried infusing chakra into the bottom of her feet, but it was useless. She was running endlessly but not moving a centimeter. Sarada turned to look at her as she disappeared into the sunset with her new family._

Sakura shot up in her bed, panting. Beads of sweat forming at her temples.

The dark room was lit only by the moonlight peeping in through the window of her new apartment.

She could see that the blanket that was atop of her when she laid down to sleep was now in an unruly heap on the floor.

She sighed as she got out of the large bed and made her way into the kitchen for a drink of water.

' _Sarada…..' She thought to herself as she rummaged through the cupboard for a small cup, 'I wish you were here….here with me and safe in the arms of someone who loves you more than her own life…'_

The water ran as her shoulders started to shake violently. Sakura's tears wet the counter top. Her hands shook until the cup fell from them and shattered on the wood floors, she sunk to the floor in front of the sink. Her heart was broken. No matter how many smiles she gave, people she healed, no matter what good she did or others did for her, she was broken.

* * *

His mismatched eyes, one raven black and the other purple with rings, narrowed as he laid eyes on his biggest mistake. The mistake that cost him everything. Her hair was as red as ever and her voice like nails raking across a smooth surface.

"Well, Sasuke, this IS a surprise," Karin strutted over to the man and rubbed herself on his good arm.

He shrugged her off.

Sasuke, on the inside, was absolutely disgusted with himself. He was disgusted with Karin. He was disgusted that he ever let himself be weak with the likes of her. He was disgusted that that night, the night Sarada was conceived, neither one of them had any regard for Sakura. Karin knew they had married.

And reality hit him as he glanced over at the little girl that had his blood running through her veins. The girl that his wife raised.

The only way that he knew how to cope with his choices was to run. Run far away from the one he had hurt. Run away from the woman that he loved. The love that he tried to cover up from her, that beautiful pink haired kind woman that had chased after him for years. He knew that it was wrong to act stone cold. But, he didn't know how to act. He had never loved the way that he loved the pinkette. He was ashamed of the way that everything had happened. He had wasted almost thirteen years of marriage running away and showing her the opposite of how he felt.

He made his way to the other side of the room, away from Karin.

"Sarada wanted to meet you.." He stated, stone cold.

Sarada swallowed hard as her blood ran cold. This woman in front of her was nothing like what she expected from seeing the picture.

The red haired woman grabbed her daughter's chin, inspecting her face. Sarada winced. It hurt.

"Hm," She huffed, "Not quite what I had expected from OUR genes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarada frown as her eyebrows knit together, staring hard at Karin.

Karin let out a laugh that made her look grotesquely unattractive.

Sasuke just stared, thoughts running rampant.

"Oh my child, are you dense?" She giggled and pushed her glasses up, "HA HA"

She bounded up to Sarada, her white tunic didn't move at all as it was too tight. Sarada wondered how she didn't break the buttons on that tunic, if she could even call it that.

"What I am saying is," She bent over, now eye level with Sarada, "That after such a wonderful, passionate evening of love making, Sasuke and I should have made a much prettier baby….but, maybe the second round will make one that is more attractive."

She grinned largely at Sarada and sighed, two fingers met Sarada's forehead from the hand that just buried her and her feelings into the ground.

"That's ENOUGH!" Sasuke bellowed, "We are leaving! And you, Karin, were a mistake."

Sarada's eyes filled with tears, her world was spinning. This animal of a human being, was her mother. The one who seduced her father away from his wife. She was a snake.

Her father picked up his sword and ushered Sarada away from the manicical woman.

"But-but Sasuke!" The red head whined and grabbed his good arm, trying tot pull him away, "You know you want me! You told me that night! You cried my name and told me you loved me!"

His black cloak swirled as he flung his arm from the woman. One eye was red, as the other purple with rings, now held tomoes.

"NO!" He yelled, "You are nothing. You never have been anything to me!"

"Bu-but I am the mother of your child! You certainly can't be telling the girl that she is a mistake too?" She pouted as she met eyes with the younger Uchiha, smirking.

"P-Papa..?" Sarada's tear stained face was dirty from days of travel.

"Sarada. You are not a mistake. This woman, is a mistake. My worst mistake. But, from that mistake, came you. My heir. You are the only good thing that came from that mistake."

Sarada beamed at him. Fresh tears falling. But, not from sadness. She was happy. She had a father that loved her, and a mother that raised her, that loved her.

The young sharingan wielder wanted nothing more that to be at home. She missed her mama.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a kunai wizzed passed her face. She felt her cheek wet with blood.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME AGAIN SASUKE!" Karin ran at the Uchihas, tears coming down her face.

Before Sasuke could take a breath or pull out her kunai to defend her father, she saw blue.

A bright blue that was crackling like lightning.

' _NO! Not like lightning, that IS lightning!'_

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke called out, wincing.

Then silence.

Sarada saw the woman with red hair in front of Sasuke.

She coughed, blood dripping from he mouth.

"S-s-sa-sasuke…" Her eyes closed as Sasuke retracted his arm from her chest.

As the lightning subsided, Sarada approached her father.

She smiled at him, her eyes roamed the situation until she saw her father drop to one knee.

"PAPA!" She screamed and scanned her father for injury. Blood peeked from the side of his mouth.

It was then, when she saw it. A short sword buried in Sasuke's chest. His purple vest, soaked in blood.

"PAPA! NO!" Sarada threw herself over her father as he coughed, "She was hiding a sword…"

Sasuke was in trouble and he knew it. He knew he could die. The sword had punctured his lung, which was quickly filling with fluid. However, he was shocked to see his daughter's hands start to glow green. He grabbed his daughter's arm.

"Sarada.." He hacked, "Get me to your mother….she can help."

With those words, the Uchiha's eyes shut. Blood pooling around the both of them.

* * *

 **There it is! Please, tell me what you think and any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**

 **I am going to try and update more often!**

 **Thank you all so much! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter was so much fun to write!**

 **Also! I am super thankful for my amazing new BETA (WHAT!) generaltay! She did an absolutely awesome job at editing and helping me make this chapter so much fun!**

 **In fact, generaltay just published her first story on here! It's a great KAKASAKU Fluff piece called "Happy anniversary, Sakura"! So, please go support her story!**

 **Here is the next chap!**

 **I don't own anything!**

* * *

Sasuke knew he was in trouble. He fought to keep his eyes open as he felt the blood gush out of his his body by the pint. His chest was getting heavy and he couldn't catch his breath.

Pink danced in front of his eyes, her red kimono was beautiful against her ivory skin. Her white teeth sparkled as she smiled at him. She looked younger, fuller, happier. So much happier. Her jade eyes holding all of the love in her heart. It was their wedding day. Suddenly, black engulfed the brilliant scene. Shattering the happy day with darkness, he watched as the man in front of him slaughtered his father and mother. This time, it wasn't anger, it was sadness he felt as he looked on. Immense sadness for his older brother. Seeing the tears in his eyes as he followed the order the Third Hokage gave him. The black was then engulfed by a giant purple snake, and the curse mark that once ravaged his body.

His ears were ringing as his eyes fluttered open. He felt a tingling sensation flowing in him and around his wound. It was familiar sensation, warm yet cool at the same time.

"PAPA!" Tears streamed down his daughter's face as she worked her hardest to help repair the damage. Her small, dainty hands were glowing green, her chakra flowing and fighting against her father's blood.

"S-sarada…..please," he coughed violently, "Leave me here... go get yo-your…mother."

"Papa, she's dead. You killed her." Sarada told him, sniffing back her tears.

"N-no, not her. Your real mother, Sa-sarada. Sakura. Get Sakura."

"But Papa... I can't leave you!" Sarada cried, "You'll die!"

Sasuke stopped and looked at her small face. He admired her stubborn loyalty.

"N-no. I won't. I have been in worse states than this before…" He winced as he tried to chuckle, only in order to comfort his offspring, he gasped for more air, "You've done a fine job so far, but I need your mother. I need my wife."

Sarada stared at her father at this. This whole ordeal was too much for her to comprehend; she was so confused. Why did he suddenly want her after the way he'd treated her all these years.

"O-okay, Papa…" She looked at him gravely, "But please let me try and slow the bleeding so that you don't bleed out while I'm gone."

Sasuke winced as she pushed more of her healing chakra into his injured chest. The light from the open steel doorway peeking into the dark room.

"Okay, Papa. You should be good for now." She stood from her place, glancing at Karin's stiff, still body laying only feet away, "I will be back as soon as I can."

Sasuke nodded, wincing again, "H-hurry…"

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to find a pug sleeping on her stomach, snoring.

"Pakkun?" She laid a hand on the dog's head and lightly rubbed.

He sighed and snorted and rolled off of her, eyes opening heavily.

"Pinky, why'd you have to wake me from such a lovely dream? I was really comfy ya know." The small dog's raspy voice came.

"Pakkun, what are you doing here?" She rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking around the slightly, yet perfectly, decorated room.

Pakkun lazily laid his head back on his paws and blinked slowly at her.

"Boss sent me to check on you," He simply stated, "Good thing I did too. You were pretty much passed out on the floor with the water running when I found you. Quite a mess you made if I do say so.

Sakura's eyes widened at this news.

"H-how did I end up back into bed? Did you move me?" She pointed at the tiny ninken.

"Are you doubting my strength? I am offended!" The pug snorted, "Nah, you're right, boss-man came and carried you to bed and asked that I stay with you to make sure that you made it through the night."

Sakura blushed fiercely at the fact that Kakashi had been there in the night, carrying her to bed. Nothing slipped by the gruff voiced ninken. He saw the pinkette flush and smirked to himself.

"K-kakashi was here? He carried me to bed? Why was he here?" She stammered over her sentences, another thing that the ninken couldn't wait to tell the other ninja dogs in Kakashi's envoy.

"Boss said he had a funny feeling, so instead of breaking into this place himself, he sent me. I found ya all curled up and bleeding and in such a state, I was worried you might just be dead. So I called Boss-man in and he took care of you. Cleaned up that nasty cut ya got on your foot from the broken glass." He explained as he closed his eyes as the beam of light from the widow warmed him.

Sakura peeked under the covers to reveal a white bandage wrapped around her foot. She sighed.

"Thank you, Pakkun," She smiled at the dog, "I will have to thank Kakashi when I see him."

She got out of bed and made her way to her refrigerator. She pulled out a leftover piece of meat from her dinner last night and held it in front of the little dog's mouth. He wagged his tail and took the meat happily. He galloped away with his prize and settled on her couch, snorting happily as he chewed.

' _Kakashi….'_ She blushed as she thought his name, she needed to thank him for everything.

That stupid, impossible, lazy silver haired man had taken care of her. He cared about her. And, Sakura knew, then, why she cared so much about him. And, she was going to do something about it.

With a determined look in her eye, she put on something other than her pink pajamas that were covered in mini kunai. Sakura slipped out the door of her small apartment, leaving the pug to relish in his treat.

* * *

Kakashi's silver hair rustled as the wind from the open window caught the shiny locks. He could have been mistaken as a young man as he sat in his window sill in his loose black jonin issued pants and tight sleeveless undershirt had it not been for the ever present tired look in his eyes. Eyes that showed that he had seen more that his fair share of pain, suffering, and heartache.

He flicked the page over with one finger. A trick that he picked up back when he was the sensei of Team 7. He needed one hand free at all times to keep the team from either getting killed or killing each other.

' _How things have changed...'_ He sighed as he looked up from his book onto the side of Hokage Mountain.

Things had changed immensely, not just for him but for everyone. The village was no longer the same place it once had been. It had been modernized after Pain destroyed it.

' _Naruto is Hokage, the knucklehead had made his dream a reality. Sasuke had come back and made his dream a reality, well, a reality of sorts. And, Sakura. Sakura...she made Sasuke's dream a reality, well she could have, but he was unfaithful. Sakura...'_ He sighed as he pictured the woman that he secretly loved but knew he could never have.

He sensed chakra approaching his door. The person on the other side didn't even bother knocking.

Suddenly, said woman he was thinking about burst in the door.

"Yo!" He raised two fingers to his forehead and crinkled his eyes, indicating a smile. Hopping down from the window sill he was seated on to face her.

She stepped toward him quickly, ignoring his greeting, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face down to hers. His eyes shot open as her lips crashed against his.

She was kissing him.

His senses went wild as he felt her relax against him, she was so soft. A moment that he had dreamed about and longed for, for so long had suddenly happened. Her soft lips moved against his. He brought his hands up to her hair, entangling his fingers in her thick pink locks.

It was a perfect moment.

He was the first to break the kiss, she still had her eyes closed, her forehead pressed against his own. She opened her jade orbs and smiled at him.

Years of tension. Either dissipated or doubled, Kakashi had yet to decide.

"Sakura…" He rasped out, meeting her eyes with a look of concern, pure animal instinct flashed through as well. Every single one of his nerve endings had been put on overdrive and her touch only sent more shocks through him.

"No. Don't say anything just yet. Please" she whispered, closing her eyes again she laid her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder. She squeezed her arms tighter around his neck.

He listened and lowered his hands from her hair and wrapped them tightly around her waist, keeping her a close as he could manage. He needed to take in as much of this as he could.

It was then that the bird tapped on the window frame of his apartment.

He groaned, disappointed that their moment was over before it could even start.

She released him hesitantly.

The silver-hair walked to the window and took the message attached to bird's leg. His eyes widened as he read it.

"Sakura, Sarada is back in the village. It's urgent." He grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

With that, Sakura was gone, not bothering to close the door behind her. Not a word spoken. There was no time to react to either situation.

She had kissed him.

What did that mean for him? For her? Kakashi didn't know the answer, all he knew was that he got a taste, and he wanted more.

* * *

 **There it is! The first taste of some KakaSaku!**

 **Please leave me a review and any constructive criticism!**

 **You all are amazing! Thank you for reading my story! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys! I am trying to update more often because I have soooo much I want to put in this story!**

 **I had a review from a guest profile that I forgot to answer but wanted to make clear. Sakura CAN have children. :)**

 **I am thankful for my wonderful BETA, generaltay who has been helping me edit and change some things up here to make it better! She has written ANOTHER fantastic KakaSaku piece! Chapter One of "As Fate Would Have It" is up now! So, PLEASE go give it some love! It's amazing and you won't be disappointed!**

 **Here is the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

Sakura dashed out of Kakashi's apartment, tears in her eyes. Her girl was home. So soon too. Did her meeting with Karin not go well? Is that why she's returned so soon? She had a million questions racing thru her mind.

' _If Sarada is back, then that means that Sasuke is with her,'_ She frowned at her predicament, _'What am I going to do? Should I tell him?'_

She had just barged into the former Hokage, her ex-sensei, and best friend's home and kissed him, without permission. How would she face either man? Her husband, for kissing another man. And, Kakashi Hatake, for kissing him.

She couldn't help it. She wanted him. She finally knew it. She loved him, and she finally accepted those feelings that had been building secretly for years. But Sasuke was her husband, she had a duty to him, and for Sarada's sake if nothing else.

She used the back of her palm to wipe away the tears from her eyes, both from the thought of seeing Sarada and the thought of Kakashi, the one she pushed away for all these years.

She approached the gates and spied only one mop of short raven hair in the distance. Only. One.

' _Where the hell is he!?'_ Her eyes widened at the thought of Sarada travelling by herself, _'Did he send her home alone!? Why that little….'_

"MAMA!" Sarada ran to Sakura and gave her a bone crushing hug, "I need you! Papa needs you! He's hurt and I tried to heal him but it wasn't enough! He asked for you! You can help him he said!"

Sakura was overwhelmed with information, she stilled.

' _She called me mama again. Sasuke's hurt. Tried to heal. Wait. Sasuke's hurt!'_

Her medical side of her brain flicked on and she was off with Sarada. She would try to help him, even if he was an absentee father and husband, he was still her husband, and she had a duty to protect her family.

A messy mop of silver flashed in her mind.

Why did she always think about this man, this stupid man that had invaded her heart, at the worst of times? She was supposed to be focusing on Sasuke and yet she couldn't get Kakashi out of her mind.

She rubbed her temple as they hopped through the trees.

Silence fell over the two kunoichis. Sarada was one hundred percent focused on Sasuke and Sakura's mind couldn't be farther away. She wanted to know what had transpired over the last couple of days but she knew that the moment was not right. She needed to stabilize Sasuke first. She would get the other information later.

* * *

Kakashi resumed his earlier reading, but this time up in his favorite tree. He needed fresh air after what had happened. Sakura kissed him for the first time. Though it was not the first time. They had almost kissed before.

He wanted to go after Sakura and make sure that Sarada was okay. He had known the young girl since she was an infant. In fact, he was the one that Sarada saw the most, aside from Sakura growing up.

Sarada always had gravitated towards Kakashi. When he'd arrive to their home, Sarada always knew somehow. She would beam up to him every time she opened the door to Sakura's home, only to be chastised by Sakura for opening the door while not knowing who was on the other side.

~~FLASHBACK~~

" _Sarada!" Kakashi heard her yell from the other room, "What have I told you about opening the door without me being there? I love you very much and I don't want anyone to take you!"_

 _Sakura rounded the corner, her long pink locks tied loosely back into a ponytail. Some rebellious pieces managed to have fallen out to frame her thin face._

" _Mama! It's just Kakashi-sama!" Sarada's little voice called back as she grinned up at the tall Hokage._

" _Yo!" He crinkled his eye, holding up a bag with one hand and pocketing his Icha Icha novel with the other._

" _Kakashi!" Sakura grinned, "What's this?"_

 _Sarada wrapped her little chubby arms around Kakashi's leg and laughed as he stepped forward, taking her with him as he entered the house._

" _See, Mama!" She squealed, "Just Kakashi-sama!"_

" _She's getting good at saying my name now." He handed Sakura the bag of groceries and bent over and picked up the little girl by her ankles, making her squeal with happiness and flipped her over, settling her onto his hip._

" _Yeah, it's no longer 'Kashi-sa,'" She smiled at him, "I kinda miss it though, it was pretty cute!"_

" _It wasn't so bad." He said as they made their way to the kitchen with Sarada seated on his hip and Sakura beside him. Sarada had attempted to remove his mask the whole time, giggling._

 _Kakashi saw Sakura smiling at him and Sarada. Her smile was happy, but the sadness was evident in her emerald eyes. He knew Sakura was thankful to have him around. Sarada had no other major male presence in her life. He had no troubles filling in that role, he was surprisingly good with children. But he knew that Sakura probably wished that it was Sasuke instead of him in this situation._

 _Sakura walked away into the kitchen to finish up dinner while Kakashi and Sarada ventured into the living room and played while they waited for her to call them._

 _It was a matter of minutes before she called the Hokage and the little girl to the table for a dinner of tempura, rice, and Sakura's personal favorite, syrup coated dumplings._

 _Sarada babbled on to Kakashi about the doll that aunty Ino had gotten her. The silver haired man listened patiently as she finished her story of how she had accidentally spilled tea on her dress and how her mama had expertly cleaned the doll's gown._

 _Once they finished dinner, Sarada clung to Kakashi when Sakura told her it was time for bed._

" _Come Sarada, it's time for bed." Sakura hummed to her girl._

" _Go on, obey your mama, little one," Kakashi coaxed, "I'll see you soon anyways!"_

 _He grinned under his mask as he ushered the girl toward Sakura._

 _After she was down, Kakashi helped Sakura clean up the dinner dishes. Once finished, they both settled on her sofa for a cup of tea._

" _Is the coast clear, you think?" Kakashi asked pointing to his mask._

" _Yeah, of course!" Sakura giggled, "That girl sleeps like a rock."_

 _Kakashi hummed as he pulled down his mask, revealing his features to Sakura._

 _He noticed that Sakura was staring at his face, studying him, dusting of a blush crossing her cheeks. She was one of the select few who he was comfortable enough to show his face too._

 _They both sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping away at their teas. He knew it was a hard day for Sakura and she had put up a brave front for everyone._

" _Thank you… Kakashi… for coming tonight," Sakura spoke, breaking their silence. She looked up from her teacup with watery eyes._

 _He had planned on staying far away from her physically when they were alone to not tempt himself, but he couldn't watch her suffer alone. Setting his cup down, he shifted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Feeling her relax onto his chest. Her tears wet his flak jacket._

" _Two years… It's been two years since I lost him." She sobbed quietly into his chest._

" _Sakura…" He tightened his hold on her, burying his nose into her hair, holding her as close as he could._

" _And, to think, Sasuke didn't even come home… H-he just stayed away when I needed him the most. He was Sasuke's son too… So why, why would he do that? Why would he let me suffer alone?"_

" _I don't know, Sakura." Kakashi replied back, stroking her hair with his hand, "That's something that you'll have to ask him when he comes back. But, I will tell you this. You are not alone, Sakura. Never will you be alone. Even when Sasuke is not here, you are not alone. He may have abandoned you in your time of need, yes. But, you have so many people around you now that care about you." Kakashi wanted to say 'Like me!' and 'I love you, leave his sorry ass behind!' But he didn't think it was appropriate._

 _Sakura moved away from his chest and looked up at him with her swollen, bloodshot eyes. He watched a she just stared at him for a long moment before she moved closer to his face, never breaking eye contact._

 _Kakashi shifted uncomfortably, he knew what would happen if she continued. He craved for that too. But if he allowed that to happen at that moment, a moment of weakness for her, she would regret it later. She would probably hate herself. She would hate him. It wasn't right. He couldn't do that to her. He needed to wait. He would wait. For as long as it took. Even if he never got to have her, he would wait._

" _Sakura," Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder, "We can't…"_

~~END FLASHBACK~~

That night, almost ten years ago, ran fresh in Kakashi's memories as he laid in his tree. No sleep would meet his eyes as he tried to nap. He needed to know that the Uchiha girls were going to be okay.

* * *

Sakura and Sarada reached the gates of the hideout. Both had used a decent amounts of chakra getting there as fast as they could. She pushed into the building and found Sasuke propped up against a wall, unconscious in a pool of his blood.

Her eyes widened at the scene before her. Karin was laying, stiff and crumpled on the ground, her eyes wide open. The gaping hole in her chest was evident, though not as much blood surrounded her. Sakura came to the silent conclusion that Sasuke used his chidori on her.

' _Sasuke, what happened here? Sarada… What did you see?'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the scream of coming from her daughter

"PAPA!" Sarada screamed again, running to her father's side.

Sasuke coughed and his eyelids cracked open slightly.

"S-sarada… Did you bring her?" He wheezed.

"I'm here, Sasuke." Sakura ran over to him, trying to assess his injuries.

"S-sakura…" He winced as she located his injury.

"Shhh," She chided, "The more you move and chakra you use, the longer it will take you to heal."

He grabbed her hand as it started to glow green.

"T-thank you, Sakura." The raven haired man said then released her hand and sighed as he felt the tingling chakra start to invade his broken body, "I know I have only said this a h-handful of t-times, but, I-I love you, Sakura. I really do."

Sakura froze, her hands still glowing with the green healing chakra.

She shook her head, thinking it was just delirium from the blood loss he suffered. He didn't love her, she knew that. He had proved it over almost thirteen years of a fruitless marriage. How could he love her if he cheated on her and then refused to come home for thirteen years? That wasn't love Sakura thought to herself.

"Sasuke, you need to rest right now." The medical ninja spoke using her most serious voice, pushing aside the emotion of the situation. She needed to focus on the task at hand. There was no time to dwell on the current hurricane that was her emotions.

"I-I am _really_ sorry, Sak." He closed his eyes as he spoke.

Her eyes widened. He hadn't called her "Sak" since before he cheated.

' _What is happening? Who is this man?' She thought to herself._

Silver flashed in her mind once again.

That stupid, impossible man was always there. In person and in her thoughts. She couldn't get rid of him no matter how hard she tried. Even as her husband lay dying in front of her, she thought of another man.

' _Get it together, Sakura. You're daughter is right next to you worrying over her_ _ **father**_ _for heaven's sake! And you're off thinking about another man!'_

The glowing green chakra receded. Sasuke was out of danger now and if she was to continue healing his the damaged lung, she needed to rest up and get some sleep.

It would be a miracle, she thought as she looked over his unconscious blood soaked body, if he did not have permanent damage to the lung that was punctured. He had been bleeding too long and the lung had filled too much for there not to be.

She would try and heal it the best she could, but medical ninjutsu could only do so much. Sasuke would need to get used to living with one normally functioning lung for the rest of his life.

He would definitely not be pleased with that news.

Sakura turned back to her daughter who had been watching on silently.

"He'll be okay for the time being. I've stopped the bleeding completely and removed all the blood from his lung. You did an amazing job stabilizing him earlier, sweetie. You are so brave."

Sakura teared up as she watched Sarada look at Sasuke, tears rolling down her small face.

"H-he's not going to die, is he? Papa won't die, right?" Sarada asked, facing Sakura.

She pulled Sarada into a crushing hug, Sakura let out a soft sob as she felt the young girls arms wrap around her in an equally crushing hug.

' _My baby is hugging me again! Thank goodness!'_

"Of course he won't die! I'll never allow your father to die on my watch."

Sakura released her daughter and sat back on her heels and sighed.

"But, we both need to get some rest right now. He'll be okay, but I don't have much chakra left to continue healing him." Sakura explained, wiping away her tears, she put on a brave face for her daughter.

"Okay, mama…"

' _Mama… She's calling me mama!'_

Sakura and Sarada laid out on the cool hard floor. Sarada snuggled into her side and Sakura wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter, thanking the heavens above that she had her daughter with her once again.

Silver flashed again.

' _Who am I?'_ Was her last thought before she drifted of to sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! :)**

 **Please leave me a review! Also, don't hesitate to drop some constructive stuff via review or PM!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading my story!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi Guys!**

 **I am so excited! I just hit over 100 followers on this (WHAT!). Thank you all so much for the love an support!**

 **OK! So, this chapter is necessary for what is planned in the future for Kakashi and Sakura, so please stick with me!**

 **A VERY special thank you to my awesome BETA, generaltay! GO check out her stories!**

 **I don't own anything!**

* * *

"Sakura…"

His baritone voice echoed in her head as she fluttered her eyes open to find a fire roaring and a small pile of berries on a leaf next to her.

She sat up bolt straight to find her husband propped up against a wall opposite her on the musty floor. He was looking right at her. His piercing mismatched eyes were soft and caring. Her breath hitched at the sight.

"Sasuke…" She stumbled out, staring at him.

He was still in his blood soaked clothing and looked a mess. But, as always, he still looked handsome.

' _Why? Why does he do this to me every time?'_ She slapped herself mentally.

He winced as he reached for a stick to stoke the flames.

"Where is Sarada?" Sakura stood and took the stick from him and poked at the fire before them.

"She went to find food while you were sleeping. She basically ransacked the place and found next to nothing." he stated, "With her Sharingan it should be easy for her. I told her not to go far though."

' _Why is he all of the sudden being a father?'_ She rubbed her temple with her free hand.

Once she was done stoking the fire, the pinkette placed the stick on the floor and knelt down next to Sasuke to check his wound.

He just stared at her as she carefully worked to undress the wrapping and peel away his layers of blood soaked clothing.

"I will do my best to get the blood out of these before…" She paused.

"Before what?" He breathed out as his eyes momentarily squeezed shut as she peeled another layer away that was dried close to his wound.

She stopped and looked at him. As hard as it was for her, she made eye contact with the man that had broken her heart more times than she thought possible. She breathed in before she spoke.

"I was going to say… before _we_ went home." she looked down to her hands that were pressed on his bare chest, "But you're probably not going to come home, are you?"

She looked back down to his chest and wound, knowing he would probably be upset at her comment. It was obvious he would choose to go on protecting the village. She spoke again before he could.

"I mean, from my professional point of view you need to come back to heal, but that really has never stopped you before. Please. The one thing I ask, is that you don't break that little girl's heart and-"

Sasuke placed his hand on top of her small one and interrupted her.

"Sakura… please look at me." He moved his hand up to her chin and beckoned her to meet his eyes, "I'm coming home…"

Sakura's eyes widened before she looked down once more. Tears in her eyes, she stood and paced the room, noting that Karin's body was still there.

' _We'll have to dispose of her body soon before she starts decomposing…'_

"Why now?" She asked.

"It's time."

"But what makes it time now when you have been away for so long?" She glanced in his direction, stopping to admire in his toned chest. It had been so long since she had last seen him with no shirt on.

Silver flashed in her mind.

' _No, Sakura.'_ She pushed the immoral thought aside and focused on the man in front of her.

"Sakura… I am sorry…" he said quietly.

She snapped her head over to him.

' _So what I heard last night while healing him was correct. He actually said he was sorry and meant it! What do I do!? What do I do now!?'_

"What?" She walked over to him, kneeling once again, hands glowing green over his wound.

"I am sorry… Sorry for hurting you and Sarada." he winced as the healing chakra mixed with his own.

"Sasuke… Why?"

Her head bowed and her shoulders started to shake slightly.

"Sakura… I," he began, "I love you and I want to stop hurting you. It's not fair what I've put you through. Sarada too."

She looked up to meet his eyes once more. Sorrow and guilt etched into his handsome features.

' _He means it…'_

"You mean it…?" she whispered.

"I mean it… You're my wife," he looked away, "and I treated you as a toy. One that would give me what I wanted and I got impatient. I didn't truly understand then how to love you. But now? Now I do. And I want to show you. You and Sarada are my world."

She was silent, eyes wide and full of tears.

"B-but," she stumbled, taken completely aback by his confession, "you just met Sarada…"

"She's my daughter… Our daughter…" he corrected himself.

"But, she's not really mine…" Sakura glanced begrudgingly over to the stiff bodied Karin crumpled on the floor.

"You raised her, Sak… Just the short amount of time I spent with her has showed me how much of you is in her…"

Her vision blurred with a fresh batch of tears as she finished up the second round of healing on Sasuke. She turned to face him again.

"Sasuke…" she whispered, barely audible, "Why didn't you come home? W-when our son was born?"

Sasuke's mismatched eyes dropped, his breathing hitched. Sorrow and guilt once again etched into his downcast face. His emotion made clearer by the shadow casted from the burning fire before them.

"Sakura…" his voice broke and his shoulders shook slightly, "I'm so very sorry, Sakura…"

' _Is he crying?'_

Sakura could count on one hand the number of times she had seen this man before her cry. She knew he was genuine.

"I needed you, Sasuke…"

"I know, Sak." he wouldn't meet her eyes, "When I found out you were pregnant, I was so happy. I was actually going to come home and stay. Tell the Council where to shove it and be with you. But I ran into trouble in Iwa on my way home. I was captured. For months they kept me there, eyes covered."

Sakura sat there listening intently.

"I made sure they received justice though once I escaped." He spoke earnestly and honestly.

"I received a hawk shortly after that saying you had given birth to a boy, but he was premature and the complications took his life when he was only hours old." he stopped for a moment and took a deep breath before he continued.

"I was broken. I felt guilty. Guilty for the things I had put you through. I thought maybe, just maybe, if I hadn't been captured and could have come home, we would have him with us today. We could've been happy together. The four of us. But instead of doing what I should have, I ran. I ran away from reality."

Tears streamed from her face at his revelation. She felt her heart break for her husband. All this time she thought that he simply didn't care what happened to her, but it wasn't like that at all.

"That's why I sent back a hawk saying the mission was more important. I couldn't bare to face that reality. It hurt too much. And for that, I am sorry, Sak. I'm so sorry."

His tears streamed down his cheeks as Sakura placed a hand on his cheek. She smiled through her tears.

"Sasuke… It's okay… I forgive you." she whispered quietly.

Sasuke looped his only arm around her delicate waist and pulled her into his chest. She felt him wince as her weight pushed onto his wound. She felt the wet tears on her face as his lips crashed onto hers.

Exhilaration prickled up her spine as his hand moved up and stroked her pinks locks. A feeling she hadn't felt with him in years. Her body ached at the missed touch.

Sasuke was the first to break for air. He stared into her emerald orbs.

"Thank you, Sakura…"

Sakura took a breath, ready to respond when Sarada bursted in, carrying a bag on her back, grinning like a fool.

Her black hair bounced as she strutted up to the elder Uchiha's, ignoring Karin's body entirely.

"I got us some food! You'd be proud papa, to see the way I caught dinner!" She held up her bag with pride, "I got two rabbits!"

Sakura smiled sweetly at the young girl. She watched out of her peripheral to see that Sasuke had also broke into a slight smile.

Sakura was the first to speak.

"Thank you, Sarada!" She put her hands together and bowed slightly at the girl, making her blush.

After dinner was finished Sasuke was quick to fall asleep, leaving Sakura and Sarada alone.

"Sarada?" Sakura poked at the fire.

"Yes, mama?" She looked at Sakura with her large onyx orbs.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She motioned around the room, "You must have a lot on your mind?"

Sarada looked around and zeroed in on the heap on the floor. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked back at Sakura.

"I'm so sorry," she was shaking now, Sakura moved to her side and wrapped her arms around the small girl's shoulders. Sarada wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck and held tight, sobbing hard.

"Shhh… Hey, it's okay sweetheart." Sakura cooed, stroking raven hair.

"I-I know who I am now and I'm your daughter. And papas daughter…"

"Oh, Sarada!"

"That woman, she was awful. S-she told me I wasn't pretty… She poked my forehead just like you do, but it didn't feel the same. I felt cold. I can't believe she's my biological mother… I refuse to believe I was born from her." She shuddered in Sakura's arms.

"You are beautiful, honey." Sakura took two fingers and tapped Sarada's forehead, "Don't you ever let anyone make you feel less than you are. Biological or not, no mother should do that to their daughter."

Sarada buried her face into Sakura's chest in attempt to seek comfort. Sakura held her tighter, trying to channel as much love as she could into the young girl.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love Papa?" She pulled away for a moment to look at her.

"What?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Do you love Papa?" She repeated the question, "He's been gone a long time."

Sakura smiled at her daughter thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't have married your father if I didn't love him…"

Sarada smiled brightly and settled her head down onto Sakura's lap and drifted off to sleep.

' _We will deal with Karin's body in the morning…and we might have to stay until Sasuke is strong enough to get home. What are we going to do when we return? What will I tell Kakashi?'_ She frown as she thought of the repercussions of her earlier actions. She was guilty.

She would deal with it when it came time.

Until then, she relished in the family that was now complete. She dreamt of this day for years.

 _'So why can't I stop thinking about_ _ **him?**_ _'_

* * *

 **There it is! Please don't give up on it. KAKASAKU IS COMING!**

 **Again, this chapter was very necessary with my coming plot design!**

 **Please drop me a PM or a review!**

 **You guys are awesome! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY HEY HEY!**

 **So, I know that last chapter was kind of a shocker...but, it was necessary for this PURE KAKASAKU Chapter!**

 **Please stick with me, I have some wonderful plans for this story!**

 **A very special thanks to my BETA, generaltay! She helped me actually, co-write this chapter! It was a blast to write!**

 **I hope that you enjoy this and thank you so much for all the love and support!**

 **I don't own anything!**

* * *

The rain crashed down onto the earth as Sakura trudged through the streets of Konoha. It had been raining nearly everyday since they returned home from the Uchiha hideout. It did not help her mood out one bit either. So much had happened in the last couple weeks and she still had yet to get a chance to process all of it.

Sasuke, Sarada, and herself had returned home earlier in the week after they spent nearly three weeks at the hideout. Sasuke's wounds had been far worse than she first realized. It forced them to stay put while she worked hard to fix all the internal damage he had suffered from. He was left with one and a half functioning lungs and a nagging cough now.

The day of their return was a somber one. Walking through the gates gave her a harsh reminder of what happened moments before she left with Sarada. She had barged into Kakashi's apartment and kissed him. Ready to tell him that she loved him and wanted to be with just him.

But that ended before it could even start. Reality ripped her away and forced her to confront demons she never realized she had to begin with.

Now she had returned home with her daughter and husband, who had admitted that he blamed everything that happened over the last ten years on himself. Sakura still couldn't fully believe what he told her was the absolute truth, but she forgave him in hopes that maybe he wasn't lying for once. Being on the brink of dying could make anyone say things they didn't really mean she thought to herself as she wandered home.

It had been another long day at the hospital and she was ready to be home and in bed. Her hair was wet, her clothes wet, and her mood was damp to top it all off.

It seemed that the universe knew that it was a bad day for her as it started to rain harder. With each splash of her march home, she grew more weary. With her eyes down to the ground, she let her feet guide her until she ran into something hard.

She would have crashed to the ground if strong gloved hands had not caught her shoulders and steadied her back on her feet.

She gasped when she met his eyes. He was staring at her hard. Though no words left his masked lips as they stood there.

"Kakashi…" she breathed out. She reached out to touch the man she had realized she loved.

He caught her hand, still no words leaving his mouth. Rain pushing messy silver hair into his face, matting it to his head as he continued to stare at her. Hurt was evident in his two dark eyes.

"Why?" He suddenly growled out, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Kakashi…" She stepped closer to his equally drenched body, "What ar–"

She was cut off by a crushing weight that surrounded her, the smell of smoke invaded her nostrils.

Her surroundings changed around her. She realized she was in his apartment now. He pressed his body flush with hers. He had her pushed against the wall in his living room. He pulled his mask down, revealing perfect features and kissed her hard.

She moaned into his mouth as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, quickly allowing entrance in. He slid his tongue in and explored her mouth. A deep growl escaped his throat. He was the first to break the kiss for a quick breath. Sakura's eyes met his and saw they were glazed over with pleasure.

She took control and pushed him into his bedroom. She rubbed her hands over his damp chest until she met the zipper of his vest. With her eyes still firmly locked on to his, she unzipped the offending green item and nearly tore it from his body.

Their lips crashed together with the thud of the jacket falling on the floor as they stumbled closer to his bed.

With his hands entangled in pink locks, her heavy breathing drove him wild. Awakening the animalistic side of him that he had not explored in years. The last time he had been with a woman was before he had become the Hokage.

There were many that had tried throughout the years, but all failed miserably at winning the Rokudaime's hidden heart. It belonged to one only person. The one that he couldn't have. The woman whose body was pressed up against his right now. He wanted her so badly in that moment.

He broke the kiss and rested his chin on Sakura's head.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, arms wrapped around his torso.

"Sakura, I can't get a taste of you and then have it ripped away. I either get to love all of you or none of you. I can't survive on so little." He whispered, taking in her scent as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

She pulled out of his arms, looking at him with wide eyes that were filled with shock and confusion.

"What?" Tears made an appearance in the corner of her eyes.

He stepped away from her and leaned against his oak dresser. He crossed his arms across his chest as he studied her.

"I stopped by your apartment tonight…" He started, "I didn't find you, but I found Sasuke. When did he get home?"

"A few days ago… He came back with Sarada and I."

"Sakura," He looked into her eyes and placed his mask back in place. Taking a deep breath, "You need to go home."

"Kakashi…" She started, stepping toward him, but stopped when he held his hands up.

"Now that he's physically home, it's an even more painful reminder that I can't have you."

Tears were streaming down her face.

"I love you… You're the one I truly love!" She cried out defiantly.

Kakashi's eyes widened momentarily at the words that he had waited so long to hear.

"Sakura…" He stepped forward.

"I love you, Kakashi! I've waited far too long to tell you…"

"Yet here you are… going home every night to another man."

"He's my husband. I have… a duty to him."

"Then how can you truly love me if you say you have a duty to another!?" He started getting loud, frustrated with himself, "Go home, Sakura! Back to Sasuke. Go back to your _husband._ Forget about me. You'll only hurt both of us more if you stay here."

He watched as a sob escaped her lips at his harsh comments.

"Y-You don't love me…" She whispered, teeth clenched, "That's it… isn't it? You don't feel the same as I do?"

"Damnit, Sakura!" Kakashi yelled as he took another step towards her, throwing his hands in the air, "Of course I love you! That's the problem! I am _so_ in love with a woman that is untouchable! I am scum for pining after a married woman."

She took a step back, stunned.

"H-how long?" She stuttered, glaring at him through tears.

"I was going to ask you to be mine years ago, but fate seemed to have other plans." He pinned her to the wall again, one arm supporting his weight as he loomed over her, "One day you barged into my office and told me that Sasuke had returned and asked you to be with him. _That_ was the same day I was going to ask you out for dinner, to ask you to be _mine_. I thought that maybe you had feelings for me the same way that I had feelings for you, but it didn't seem that way anymore when you told me you said yes to him."

Sakura gasped, but Kakashi continued.

"When you left my office that day, I felt stunned… betrayed almost. But then I realized that you truly did loved Sasuke and not _me._ I accepted it, but not without a few drunken nights and some time apart of course." He took a shaky breath at the memory he longed to forget.

"Then… then when you left with Sasuke suddenly not long after you got married and I thought maybe it could finally be a fresh start for me. Not seeing you two all over each other anymore might be a good thing. For my heart that was."

"But then you were gone for those six months. My days… they were so empty without you in them. Without you suddenly bursting into my office while I was trying to avoid my work and just read. You caught me every time. I was _so_ lonely, Sakura…" He smiled sadly at the memory.

"Oh, Kakashi…" she whispered.

"Then I heard you came home. I had rushed to the gates to see you! When I first laid eyes on you… You looked so thin and tired. I was furious that your husband did not care for you. Then I saw that bundle in your arms, a spitting image of Sasuke. My heart broke. You had bore his child I thought. That was the final indication that you never did have feelings for me to even begin with. And it hurt so much. I wanted to run away, leave the village and never come back. But, sadly duty was my priority."

A fresh set of tears had begun in Sakura's eyes as he continued spilling his heart out to her.

"Then you came to my office. Do you remember that?" He asked.

Sakura sucked in a quick breath in between her sobs and nodded her head.

"Yes, I do."

"When you told me that Sasuke had been unfaithful to you… That he had betrayed you… I was _so_ angry, Sakura. Then he just left you like that! To care for a child that you didn't even create! I knew that the only way I could love you then was to do what I could to care for you and Sarada…"

"You've loved me for all this time…?"Her voice barely a whisper.

"I have…" He breathed out, "But, now… now you need to return home. Sasuke is there waiting for you."

"Kakashi… Please. Please don't tell me to leave."

"I told you, I don't want to love only a part of you. I can't love just part of you, Sakura!" He met her eyes, "I want all of you, because I can't live with being an in between for you. I can't be a fill in for when Sasuke is gone and then disappear when _he_ finally decides to return. I will not sneak around or enter into an affair. I'm not that type of man, Sakura."

Sakura placed a hand on Kakashi's cheek, face twisted into pure pain and misery.

"That's not wh-" But Kakashi interrupted her.

"Go home to your husband, Sakura." He spoke softly as he looked up to the ceiling, unwilling to look into her eyes, "I will always be here for you, in whatever capacity that may be. But, I can't be who you want me to be. I love you too much to do that..."

With that Sakura turned and walked out, not bothering to close the door behind her. He heard a sob from somewhere in the hallway as she walked away.

Kakashi stalked to the door and gently closed it with a click. He turned around and leaned his back against it. Letting the object support his entire weight, he slid down to the hardwood floor. Head in his hands, his shoulders shook violently, his face wet with his own tears.

"What have I done?" He spoke to himself, "I drove her away…"

He continued sitting there for hours after, replaying what had happened over and over until he passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate all of you readers!**

 **Please drop me a review or a PM! I always want this story to be the best it can be!**

 **:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys!**

 **Sorry it's taken so long to update. This chapter was a whole new realm of writing for me so thank you for being patient with it! You guys are amazing!**

 **Thank you so much for all of the love and support on this story! It's getting ready to pick up a lot as well! So, please stick with me through this!**

 **WARNING! MATURE MATERIAL AHEAD!**

 **I don't own anything, unfortunately!**

* * *

Sakura walked home slowly.

Once again she was being drenched by the offending wet substance from the sky. The heavy rain matched the flow of her tears as she looked up into the night sky.

' _Why? Why is it like this? He loves me… I love him… Why were we both too late?'_

She clenched her fist as she spied her apartment building. The tall and beautiful building that Kakashi chose for her since she had destroyed her house. The tall and beautiful man that would never be hers. She felt her heart twist at his selflessness. He had done so much for her and never once asked for a thing in return.

' _Why didn't I realize it sooner…'_

She couldn't believe he had loved her for that long. How he suffered in silence by choice watching her be with Sasuke. Watching her raise a daughter that was not hers. Watching her be abandoned by him.

Why did it take her so long to realize that it was _him_. _He_ was there and Sasuke wasn't. Kakashi was more of a husband than Sasuke ever was and he did it out of the goodness of his heart.

Out of love.

It pained her to realize it now because now she was too late. He suffered loving her for nearly _thirteen_ years and now everything has came to light and she's only caused him to suffer more.

Kakashi told her to go. He wanted all of her or none of her. He told her he didn't want to be in an affair. She didn't want to be in one either. She was so confused. She didn't know what to do anymore, everything had imploded instantly and she left standing there with the broken pieces.

She had a duty to her _husband_ but she realized she loved another man now. She wanted Kakashi, but she couldn't be unfaithful to Sasuke. She would be no better than him if she did cheat, but she couldn't get that masked man out of her head no matter how hard she tried.

' _Do I even love Sasuke like I use to? Do I love him like I love Kakashi?'_

Sakura shook her head violently at the thought.

' _No! Sasuke is my husband, of course I love him more. He did apologize for everything that happened and told me he loved me. Yes, I love him...Right…?'_

Steadying her breath and wiping her eyes, she numbly climbed the stairs and unlocked her front door. When the lock clicked, she entered as quietly as she could into the darkness. It was later than she had thought. Her shift ended at seven and it was now nine. Sakura knew her family would either be in bed or up wondering where she was.

She sighed a breath of relief when she did not spy anyone in the immediate darkness. Sakura slipped off her sandals and lab coat. Tucking them in their respective areas.

"Sakura."

She jumped at the sudden baritone voice in the dark room. She hadn't sensed him sitting on the couch tucked into the corner of the living room when she came in.

"Sasuke! You scared me. Where's Sarada?" She breathed out.

"She got called out on a mission around noon today. She will be gone until tomorrow. Where were you?" He stood up, "It's late."

"I o-oh, I had to make a quick stop. And I enjoyed the walk in the rain," she spoke as calmly as she could, hoping her puffy eyes were not visible in the dark, "I always love the rain this time of ye-"

"Did you sleep with him?" Sasuke interrupted.

Raven hair visible even in darkness as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light. An obsidian and purple eyes met hers as she turned to face him in darkness after a moment of silence.

"What?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Did you sleep with him?" He stood and stepped toward her, his stare hardened more.

 _Silver flashed in her mind._

"...No." she met his eyes, staring back hard.

' _Is he accusing_ _ **me**_ _of cheating right now? When_ _ **he**_ _is the one that had a child with another woman?'_

Sakura clenched her delicate fist as Sasuke continued staring into her eyes. As if he were trying to intimidate a child into confessing they had eaten the last cookie from the jar when they weren't supposed to.

The pinkette pivoted and stalked into their bedroom and raised her voice as she went, signaling Sasuke to follow her.

"No, Sasuke. I didn't sleep with him. Unlike _you_ **,** I have been faithful!" She scrunched her nose in an almost snarl.

Sasuke took a step back at the blow. Lowering his eyes to the floor, he spoke.

"Sakura…" he whispered, "I wasn't trying to accuse you…"

"It sure sounds like an accusation! It's pretty easy to not cheat on your spouse. I could've cheated hundred of times over the years while you were gone, but guess what, Sasuke? I didn't!" Sakura snapped, anger started to flood her veins.

He looked up to meet her stare, a small coughing fit erupted from the damaged lung.

"He stopped by here and was looking for you." He spoke when his coughing subsided, "From how he sounded, you two are quite close. I just wanted to make sure that he hasn't tried anything on you."

She was washed over with pure anger at that point.

"No, Sasuke, he hasn't. Yes, we are friends. But he respects me… He respects me too much…"

Memories of the conversation she shared not even an hour earlier with Kakashi hit her.

" _I will not sneak around or enter into an affair. I'm not that type of man, Sakura."_

She knew he was right. He, nor her, were the type of people to enter into such a relationship.

' _I have a duty… I have a duty to Sasuke._ _ **He's**_ _my husband. Not Kakashi…'_

"Sakura… I'm sorry…" he murmured, "I didn't mean to upset yo-"

Sasuke was cut off by Sakura lips as she crashed into his. She had lurched forward and tangled her fingers roughly into his dark locks. He winced at the sudden contact and at her hard grip as she commanded his body to move.

' _I have a duty…'_

He found her toned rear and grasped it as he lifted her up. As if on cue, her legs wrapped instinctively around his middle as their tongues fought for dominance. Sakura used her hold of his hair to keep him in the rough kiss. Once she was secured on his hips he slammed her against their hardwood dresser, causing its contents to shake and topple over.

Finally settling on top of the item, she found its edge as her ass pushed the various items to the side. She let go of her hold on Sasuke's hair and swiped out with her arm and pushed away the offending objects on top. They both heard the crashing of her rash action and the sound of all the items hitting the floor.

One item was an expensive glass vase that was given to them on their wedding day. It's glass shattered in their ears, but they didn't care. Sakura didn't care. She didn't care about anything right now. She was mad, hurt, and confused. All she wanted right now was release.

An escape.

Their kisses became more urgent. Sakura threw her head back as Sasuke nipped hard at her neck. Her hand found his hair and she tugged hard. She heard a deep grunt at the angry pull. He looked at her and captured her lips again, hard. Punishment for the hair pull.

She broke the kiss to suck in a quick breath and met his eyes.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" he raised an eyebrow.

She shoved him away from her and towards their bed, keeping eye contact the whole time. She hopped off the dresser and sauntered towards him.

"Just shut up, _Sasuke-kun,"_ her voice sultry and heavy, "Sarada is out, and it's been a long time."

 _Silver flashed._

She frowned as she pushed the thought from her mind. Everytime he popped into her mind, it only made her angrier. Angry at him. Angry at Sasuke. But mostly angry at herself.

Sasuke smirked at her as he stepped in front of her again, his arm wrapped around her waist. Their lips met once again in a lip splitting kiss.

Her tongue grazed his bottom lip lightly before she sunk her perfect teeth into it. She tasted a bit of metallic as his lips parted, allowing her entrance. He moaned deeply as she ran her fingers up his clothed back, her fingers grappled once again into his dark mop.

She gasped loudly as he used his hand to push her roughly into the soft sheets of their bed. Her breath hitched as she watched him nearly rip the shirt off his body.

' _I have a duty to him.'_

Their eyes met as let his weight fell over the top of her. She squealed as he caught his weight just before he crushed her beneath him. His hair falling onto her face, the tips brushed her forehead.

The Uchiha forced his knee in between her thighs until she moved her legs slightly apart.

She could see the bulge of his hardening member through his black jonin pants, as he moved above her. His lone hand slipping roughly under her top and cupped her breast hard through her bra. Capturing her nipple between his fingers, he pinched it hard. Sakura threw he head back into the bed as the pleasurable pain shot through her.

She moaned breathily as he moved his hand to her hip and pulled her closer. He started grinding himself against her core. His now rock hard member caused the fire in her to roar to life.

Sasuke pulled her top and bra off in one swift movement and discarded them to the opposite end of the dark room. She watched as he smirked in the moonlight as he admired her bare chest.

Her face heated with a deep blush as he studied her almost naked form.

The man on top then found the zipper to her cream capris and pulled. Finally revealing her to him, he smiled at his prize. He hissed as he ripped his own bottoms off, letting his painful erection spring free from it's tight prison.

She moaned as he rubbed his cock on her soaked core.

Her eyes snapped open and she wrapped her arms around him and flipped him over roughly. A deep grunt came from the man's throat as his back made contact with the sheets. She was on top now as she straddled him. She was going to be in control she decided. She couldn't control anything else in her life is seemed, but she'd be damned if she couldn't control this.

' _It's my duty to him…'_

She didn't waste time as she impaled herself upon the man under her. She needed her release. And fast. She dug her nails deep into his hard chest from the feeling of being filled so sudden. Her action left behind deep red scratches.

She started to move her hips quickly upon him.

"S-sak…" he moaned loudly as he grabbed her hip. She ignored him.

She wasn't doing this to please him. She could care less about his needs. She was doing this only for herself. She needed a release and right now he was her only option to get it from. The man she truly wanted had only turned her away.

She felt another wave of anger hit her. Irrational anger.

Sweat beads formed as she moved faster and faster. She knew it was coming quick. Her moans erupting from her mouth as she rocked her hips.

 _Silver flashed again._

"Ka-!" She started to yell, but caught herself when she realized it wasn't her husbands name.

She held her breath and hoped Sasuke didn't hear the name that was just on the tip of her tongue. After a couple seconds she knew she was safe.

Sakura focused her attention back to the rocking motion of her hips. Seconds later, she suddenly felt herself stiffen as she peaked.

"S-sasuke...I-I" she screamed as her walls tightened around his member and her juices spread down his shaft.

 _Silver._

"Ah, Sak-Sakura!" He called out. She felt it as he released his seed into her body.

Not allowing him time to regain his composure after his high, she rolled off of his limp body and made her way to the bathroom. She needed to shower. Turning on the spray, she stepped into the warm water.

Tears seeped from her eyes as she washed the traces of Sasuke away from her body, scrubbing a little harder than necessary. She stood under the too hot water, letting it redden her skin as she cried. She felt dirty and broken as the water continued to run over her face.

 _The man with silver hair once again made an appearance in her head._

She let the thought linger longer than necessary until she thought about the man in the other room. Her husband. The man that just gave her her first release in over ten years. The man she was supposed to love for eternity. But didn't anymore.

She didn't love Sasuke anymore she realized.

" _Then how can you truly love me if you say you have a duty to another!?"_

Her head echoed with flashbacks to what Kakashi had told her after she admitted her love to him. A quiet sob escaped her.

Once she stepped out of the steamy hot oasis, she peered into the bedroom as she dressed. It was still dark, only lit by the white light of the moon. She climbed into the large bed to find Sasuke sound asleep. She moved farther from him and turned away from his sleeping form.

' _Kakashi…'_ she thought as she stared into the rainy night sky through the window, _'I'm sorry…'_

She didn't sleep at all that night.

* * *

 **She's acknowledged some feelings (or lack there of) here! How will she proceed with these new things?**

 **Thank you so much for reading!** **AND, a most special thank you to my wonderful friend and BETA, generaltay for all she has done for me in these chapters and future chapters. Go check out her AMAZING stories too! She's putting out new releases every week and trust me, you're going to want to keep up with them! :)**

 **Please drop me a review!**

 **Thank you all so much!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys!**

 **Thank you so much for all of the love on my last chapter! I know it was a hard one to read as it was a hard one to write. Thank you for sticking with me through this process! Things are picking up and some MORE realizations are happening! I am so excited about this story and where it's finally headed and I am so grateful to all of my readers out there!**

 **I know I am repeating myself but again THANK YOU for making this worth it to me!**

 **Here is the next chapter in my story.**

 **I don't own anything unfortunately.**

* * *

Sasuke cracked his eyes open to meet the light streaming into the bedroom.

Her side of the bed was empty. Reaching out he noted it was cold too.

' _She must have left early for work… or she's avoiding me.'_

He sat up as he mulled over the events of the previous night.

" _Sarada is out. And, it's been a long time."_

The raven haired man put his hand on his belly as the fire grew with just the thought.

She was angry at him. He knew that. The intensity of their passion told him that. She was rough with him, as he was rough with her. He moved his hand to the red scratches that she put on his chest. Dried blood edged the minor wound.

She was never that rough with him. She had never left a mark on his body before. Not from what he remembered at least.

Sakura was right. It _had_ been a long time.

' _Is she just inexperienced at this point? Or was she truly angry?'_

He glanced around the room and spotted the mess they had made last night. The expensive crystal vase in pieces on the floor. Glass scattered everywhere.

' _That was her favorite vase. I do remember how fond she was of it when we were first married. She was so thrilled when the box was put into her hands._ _ **He**_ _put it there. It came from_ _ **him**_ _.'_

His black brow furrowed as he stood from the bed and silently got to work at stripping the sheets from it. There was a mess of evidence of the nights rough activity, evidence of sex and some blood from his chest stained the sheets.

Once the sheets were in the wash, Sasuke sat at the table with a hot mug of tea. His thoughts ran rampant as he tried to read one of the books left on the table.

' _She was so rough…'_ this thought repeated over and over when he stood and made his way to the bathroom, _'She never said she loved me during it. She used to call it out… She used to scream my name. Maybe it's all just new again. It's been such a long time and we have both aged. The spark isn't there now…'_

He shook his head, trying to push the thought away as he turned the hot spray of the shower on. The thoughts that just wouldn't go.

"Gah!" He groaned audibly, "Why can't I get over that? She wouldn't have done it if she didn't want too… But why was she _so_ angry about it? I said I was sorry… Was she angry about something else?"

He ripped his shirt off, he now stood in front of the bathroom mirror. His black hair and dark eyes reflecting back to him.

Time had not changed his features much. His jawline still rigid and flawless, though not without a small bit of dark stubble. His hair was longer but still held that dark onyx color. His eyes… still mismatched.

Though scars riddled his chest, the most noticeable one now was the scar from when Karin stabbed him effectively destroying half of his lung. The results of that injury would follow him forever. He often had coughing fits now and he lost his breath if he exerted himself too much.

Then there was the left arm that was missing. He had thought he deserved to have that taken from him. He still did. But he had learned to live without it, therefore indifferent to its presence. Or lack of.

He looked back at his face clearly again, silent. His wife's actions eating at him like a bad infection.

' _Why?'_ He pulled the curtain back and stepped into the warm, soothing water.

His eyes widened at the sudden realization.

"Kakashi…"

He thought he had heard it the previous night about to slip. But brushed it off as a weird orgasmic moan. Sakura had almost called out Kakashi's name during sex instead of his.

' _Was she thinking about him during that!?'_

"No…" he whispered to himself, unable to verbally confirm his suspicion.

" _No!_ " He snarled at himself as he laid his fist into the tiled decorative shower wall, cracking it with the impact.

His mind was racing now. It made sense, he thought, that this probably had to do with the silvered haired man. When he asked her about him last night, that's when she started getting angry. Getting rough.

"She said she had been faithful…" he spoke to the air as the hot water continued to poor on him, "Did she lie? No. She wouldn't do that… But she wanted to cry out his name as she came and not mine…"

Stepping out of the shower and quickly getting dressed he started pacing around the apartment and suddenly things were popping out to him as he filtered through the rooms.

They were little things, but as he noticed each thing it became abundantly clear that he was not the only man involved in his family's lives.

Sakura had left the closet open in their room after she had left to work and there was the bright red dress. It screamed at him as it hung there. When he asked about it, she told him that Kakashi bought it for her.

' _Why is he buying her clothes…'_

Walking into Sarada's room he saw a framed photo on her dresser. It was her, Sakura, and Kakashi at a summer festival from a couple years ago. Holding the framed photo in his hand her studied the girls smiling faces.

' _They look so happy here… They haven't smiled like this once since I got home…'_

His eye flickered to Kakashi and he noticed that his arm had been wrapped around _his_ wife's waist. That was too intimate for his liking. Clearly there was something going on between the two.

His mind began to wander, spiralling out of control. Anger consumed him.

It was making sense now.

When he offered to Sarada the other day to help her train, she had turned him down. She said she already got mentored by Kakashi and they were in the middle of taijutsu training. He tried arguing with her that her own _father_ should train her instead of him, but she refused.

"What does he have to offer that I don't? I'm her father! _I'm_ the one who should train her." he whispered harshly as he sat the photo down with a thud.

"I have to talk to _her_ about this." He spoke through his teeth.

* * *

"HEY, FOREHEAD!"

Sakura turned from the booth where she was getting food to find the blonde woman bouncing up to her waving hysterically.

"Hey, Ino." She put on her fake smile.

"Sakura," Her face changed as she saw Sakura's red rimmed eyes, "oh Sakura, what's wrong?"

"I'm okay, Ino," She crinkled her eyes, "I mean it."

"Sakura," She grabbed her shoulders, "let's have lunch together. You obviously need to talk this out and I'm starving."

"You don't hav-"

"Sit. Down." The blonde commanded.

Sakura obeyed silently and waited for her friend to return with her own plate.

"Now," She took a bite, "start from the beginning. I do know that your no good husband is back."

"Sasuke is back, yes." She spoke quietly.

"Then, tell me, why are you so sad. I mean I know you've been wanting him to return for what, ten years now?"

"Yeah. I have been waiting. I thought that it would be great…"

"And it's not." Ino finished her sentence.

"No, it's not." She whispered.

"Why though? I mean, I know he was gone for ten years and wasn't there for when your-"

She stopped abruptly, not wanting to bring up Sakura's son so nonchalantly.

"Ino," Sakura put her hand over her friend's, "it's okay…"

"I just don't know how you're doing it." She spat out, "I can't imagine sticking with him after that. You're a strong woman, Sakura."

"I have to be, for Sarada." She looked at Ino with determination, "She's the one that needs me to be strong."

"Why though?" Ino raised an eyebrow, taking another bite of her dango, "It's not like she would be anymore fatherless than she has been for the last ten years."

Sakura's eyes widened as she listened quietly.

"Well…" her friend continued and put a hand under her chin and smirked, "She hasn't been completely fatherless per se. Kakashi-sama took _quite_ the interest in you and Sarada after Sasuke left."

The pinkette blushed at the blonde's observation. Nothing going unnoticed with her.

"Sakura…" Her tone softened, "Why didn't you go for someone like him? You always went for Sasuke ever when he tried to kill you… _twice_ I might add."

"I know…"

"You have to take care of yourself for once." She chided.

"I know…" Sakura stated again like a mantra.

"So what happened? I'm sorry I went on a rant, but you need to be happy!"

Sakura sighed as if she was thinking hard as to where to begin.

"I kissed him, Ino." She blurted out and began sputtering, "I know I shouldn't have but I did. And I don't know what to do and I know it was completely wrong. But I liked it. _Loved_ it actually. And now I'm angry and don't know how to handle how I feel. I'm so confused and I'm so _scared._ "

The Yamanaka's mouth dropped.

"Kissed who?" She questioned.

"Kakashi…" She whispered so quietly she wasn't sure if Ino heard her or not.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Her hands clamped around her mouth, "You kissed Kakashi-sama?"

"Yeah… and now… Now I don't know what to do! Sasuke is my _husband_! **"**

"Yes, Sasuke _is_ your husband, Sakura. But _who_ has been around? _Who_ looked after you for a decade?" Ino put her hand up.

"Kakashi…"

"And _who_ helped you raise your daughter while Sasuke was gone?"

"Kakashi did…" She sighed loudly.

" _Your_ daughter, Sakura! Yours and _Sasuke's_ daughter! And he couldn't even be there! She wasn't his and he was there when Sasuke wasn't! " She was getting angry now, her blonde hair bouncing as she started standing up.

"Ino, please. Sit down," Sakura ushered, "there's more I need to tell you."

"Oh my!" She sat and leaned in closely, voice barely above a whisper, "Did you sleep with him?"

"What! No!"

"Then what? Spill it, forehead!"

"Sarada…" she breathed, "Sarada's not mine."

"What!?" Ino almost screamed, standing once again.

"Ino! Be quiet. You're making a scene!" Sakura grabbed her hand and pulled her back again, "Shh! Now, Karin was Sarada's real mother."

"Karin? Wasn't she that ugly red head with…," her face changed as if realization dawned on her, "glasses…"

"Yes." Was all the Uchiha woman said.

"Wait. You said was?"

Taking a deep breath, Sakura informed her about how after Sarada found out she wasn't her biological mother she went to meet Karin and how things didn't work out and Karin died as a result.

"I'm going to kill him!" Ino stated, "Sakura, why didn't you tell me? You can tell me anything!"

"I wanted to keep my husband's honor in tact…"

"Screw his honor! I would have helped you more!"

"Trust me. You helped me plenty and I love you for it." She smiled sadly.

"But Kakashi was there there. He knew all this?" Ino pressed.

"Kakashi was there. He was there, Ino. And… and…" Sakura stopped and lowered her eyes toward the ground.

"You love him, don't you?"

"Yes," tears brimmed in her eyes, "I love him. I love him with every ounce of my being. And I'm too damn late!"

"Sakura… it's not though." Ino stood, "I need to go back to the shop now, but I love you. And I am here for you. Just know, you are the _only one_ in control of your life."

Sakura watched as her friend got up to leave. Suddenly she stopped and shot her a hard look with her piercing blue stare.

"You deserve to be happy, Sakura. Don't deny yourself that happiness."

And then she was gone.

' _She's right…'_

* * *

It was nearly dark when Sakura opened the door to the apartment. She stepped in and kicked her sandals off. She gasped when she was met by a strong hand on her shoulder and a pair of angry mismatched eyes.

"We need to talk. Now!"

* * *

 **AH! Here comes confrontation! And ANGST and a LOT of changes in Sakura's life. But first, there is going to be a little bonding time between a couple of key characters. But who?**

 **Stay tuned. Next chapter will be posted this week as I may or may not have written it before I wrote this one actually (tehehe).**

 **I wanna say a VERY special thank you to my friend and BETA, generaltay. She is absolutely amazing and has helped me bring life into this story. She helps me brainstorm, adds key things, and edits for me! Go check out her awesome KakaSaku stories! You're not gunna want to miss what she has in store in her weekly updates!**

 **Please leave me a review if you enjoy or with any criticism you may have! Or ideas even! I appreciate your honesty and love seeing the new notifications!**

 **Stay tuned and stay amazing! Thank you soooo much!**

 **:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Guys!**

 **I am so excited about this chapter! Most of it was actually written before my last chapter and it is the longest one to date!**

 **Thank you so much for the love on this story! The ball is now rolling on some goodness that we have all been waiting for!**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **I don't own anything!**

* * *

Sarada pushed open the door to the apartment quickly. She was in a hurry.

Her short mission was now extended by a couple of days and her sensei, Konohamaru, has been gravely injured.

She had been informed that Kakashi Hatake would be replacing him for the mission.

She just wanted to inform her parents that it would take a little while longer than expected.

' _Baba-sensei! I haven't seen him in a while. I am super excited. Though, I do hope that Konohamaru-sensei will be okay…'_ She slipped her sandals off at the door and made her way into the apartment.

"Ma-!" The young Uchiha started to say but stopped cold when she heard the sound of her parents voices.

They were loud. Very loud. Arguing in fact.

"Why don't you believe me!?" her mother screeched.

"Because everything points to it!" she heard her father raise his voice back

She crept up to the cracked door as closely as she could. Her eyes met a sight she didn't know how to react to.

Her mother's vase was broken. Shattered in fact. The entire bedroom looked like it had been destroyed.

' _What happened!?'_ She thought to herself.

"Just tell me the damn truth, Sakura!" She heard her father roar.

' _Oh, Mama! I hope everything is okay…'_

Fear crept into her as she ever so slightly caught the reflection of one red eye in the mirror in her parents room. That fear then led to anger. She was scared and angry that her father was speaking to her mother that way. But there was nothing she could do.

The young girl backed away from the door. Quickly she collected paper and a pencil as the screaming match continued and she scrawled a note.

 _Mama,_

 _I came home to tell you my mission was extended, but it sounds like you and dad are talking right now. We had to bring Konohamaru-sensei home to the hospital. But Baba-sensei is taking the lead, so I will be in good hands._

 _I love you, Mama._

 _Love,_

 _Sarada_

Leaving the note on the kitchen counter, she slipped out of the apartment and into the night once more.

* * *

"We're seriously stopping for the night already!?" Boruto complained, "I could go all night!"

"Yes, we're stopping and no, you can't go all night. It's not wise to do, because you don't want to be useless for the mission." Kakashi exasperated.

"It's cuz you're _**old**_ huh, sensei?" He yelled as he rolled his bed mat out on the hard ground.

"Boruto, stop!" Sarada spoke as she balled her fist and bashed the Uzumaki over the head.

"Ow!" He rubbed the growing knot on his head.

"Boruto," it was Mitsuki who spoke next, "you shouldn't insult the great Rokudaime. We should respect him."

"It's okay guys…" Kakashi mused, smirking under his mask, "You may think I'm old, Boruto, but I have years of experience and have seen and grown wiser from my experiences. You should learn from it before your mouth gets you into more trouble than just with your teammates. You're _just_ like your father it seems. That mouth could get you and the ones precious to you killed before your very eyes."

The blonde's eyes were wide with fear, sweat beading from his forehead as the former Hokage spoke, smiling the whole time.

"I'm taking watch for the night. You guys need to be on your guard since we are traveling through dangerous territory. We should reach Suna by tomorrow night if all goes as planned." Kakashi spoke matter of factly.

"Yes, Sensei." Orochimaru's clone nodded as he crawled into his own bedroll.

"Goodnight, sensei…" Boruto mumbled as he shrugged his shoulders and stalked to his bedroll.

"'Night, Baba-sensei!" Sarada bounded away.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the term of endearment just used by the Uchiha spawn. She had used that term many times while growing up, but never in front of anyone before. She slipped up.

"Sarada!" Boruto yelled from his place, "Why'd you call him that?!"

Sarada stopped, realizing what she did. Her own eyes going wide.

"What?"

"I thought I heard you call him 'Baba-sensei' or something." He yelled obnoxiously as he peeked up at her.

"N-no!" She blushed, "I said ' _Kakashi-sensei_ ' Idiot!"

"Oh, okay! I just thought I heard something else." He gave her a toothy grin, "Goodnight Sarada-chan!"

Kakashi sat on top of a boulder as he kept watch in the dark night, Icha Icha in hand. A few hours has passed since the others went to bed. The flame crackled as it illuminated his mask and charcoal eyes.

"Hey…" he heard a small voice speak from his left.

Her dark hair bobbed as she climbed the large rock to sit next to him.

"Hello Sarada…" he greeted with an eye crinkle, pocketing his novel.

"I-I'm sorry…" she looked to the ground in shame.

"Sorry? For what?" He kept staring straight into the night.

"For calling you baba-sensei. It just kind of slipped out…"

* * *

 _ **~Flashback to when Sarada was 5 years old~**_

" _Sarada! You can drop the '-sama'! At least when it's like this." Kakashi pulled his mask down to a bunch on his neck when he entered the house._

" _But, Kakashi-sama! That's your name!" The little girl looked puzzled._

" _No, Sarada," He knelt down to the five year old in front of him, "that is called a formality."_

" _W-What's a formality?"_

 _Kakashi smiled at the little girl's words._

" _A formality," He picked her up onto his hip and walked into Sakura's kitchen, where she was preparing dinner, "is like a fancy word for what people call me out of respect. Like when I was teaching, I was Kakashi-sensei. Now, that I am Hokage, they call me Hokage-sama or Kakashi-sama."_

 _He glanced over at the pink-haired woman and caught the slight blushing smile on her face and the loving warmth in her eyes as she watched him sit down at the table._

' _Love…'_

 _Before he could react to her, the little girl now on his lap, continued to babble as little hands cupped his bare face._

" _So what's your real name?" her small voice sounded, her eyes glossed over with child-like curiosity._

" _Ah." he smiled, "It's Kakashi Hatake."_

" _Kakashi….Hakake"_

 _Kakashi smiled bigger as he heard Sakura giggle quietly at the mispronunciation._

" _Ha-ta-ke, Sarada," He corrected._

" _Ha-ta-ke." She parotted back to him._

" _Very good!" He praised the girl._

 _A few moments had passed when the girl suddenly scrunched her nose._

" _I don't like it…"_

" _What don't you like?" He gave her his full, undivided attention._

" _Your name." She deadpanned as she rubbed her hands on his stubble._

" _Why don't you like my name?" He grinned, completely amused._

 _He watched as the dark haired girl pondered his question._

" _I don't like calling you it." she replied, "I have a better name!"_

" _And what's that?" He asked, curious to the new name about to be bestowed onto him._

" _You're now Baba!" She hopped off of his lap and ran into the other room, yelling as she went, "Baba-san, Baba-sama, Baba-sensei, just Baba!"_

 _Kakashi sat there in stunned silence._

' _Baba… Sounds like Papa…'_

 _Sakura sat a mug of tea in front of him, interrupting his thoughts._

" _Baba, aye?" She smiled, "I like it…"_

" _Sakura…." his eyes softened, "I-"_

 _She held her hand up, stopping him._

" _No. It's okay. I know what you're about to say. You're the most consistent male presence in her life, aside from my father and Naruto. She knows you the best."_

" _But, Sasuke…." He questioned._

" _Sasuke is not here. Sure he may come back soon. But, like I said, she knows_ _ **you**_ _. So, I say for the poor girl's heart, let her call you that. But, if you don't like it, then tell her. But, don't do it for my sake. I know that my husband is not here. It's been four years since he has been home."_

" _I kinda like it actually…"_

" _Good," she smiled into her own cup of tea, "Because I think it's super cute."_

 _ **~End flashback~**_

* * *

Kakashi smiled lightly at the young girl next to him.

"You don't need to apologize, Sarada."

She shifted next to him and didn't reply.

"You should get to sleep. It'll be a long day tomorrow." He attempted to coaxed her to go to sleep.

"I can't. There's too much on my mind." She spoke up, not allowing the man to end the conversation yet.

It was Kakashi's turn to shift as he turned to the young girl.

"A distracted mind is not good on a mission." He gently chided her.

"I know…" She shrugged her petite shoulders, "I'm just worried about my mom and dad…"

Kakashi sat silently, waiting for her to continue if she chose to.

' _I'm not going to ask. I want to know. But, Kakashi, it's not your place."_

The girl sighed as she continued on.

"When I got home after bringing Konohamaru-sensei back and before we left, I heard them fighting. They didn't hear me come in and I saw through the crack in their doorway. And," she stopped briefly, "a-and there was broken glass everywhere."

' _Oh no! I hope he didn't try to hurt her…'_

"Maybe a cup broke," Kakashi suggested lightly as he pushed the nagging thoughts away.

"No!" Her voice squeaked, "It was that crystal vase that Mama always would dust. She always said it was her favorite gift from her and Papa's wedding. And it was broken. No, not just broken. Shattered. Like it had been thrown."

' _It's the vase I got her… What the hell is going on!? No. No you can't think this way. Now that Sasuke is back, you're uninvolved. You can't interfere."_

"I thought that everything would be okay once Papa was back. But… but," tears welled up in her wide, dark eyes, "It's not and I don't know what to do."

Kakashi put an arm around her small frame as she sobbed into his flak jacket.

"Hey, hey." He whispered as he rubbed her arm, "Everything is going to be okay."

"Mama was yelling, asking him why he doesn't believe her… Like he was accusing her of something? Papa kept shouting 'Tell me the truth!' over and over again. It was so scary. He was so loud. I saw his face in the mirror. He looked _so_ scary. So mean…"

He could feel her tears soak through his jacket as she continued to sob. His own emotions suddenly were scattered everywhere.

' _Oh god, please tell me he hasn't hurt her! Sakura! Are you alright… What is he accusing you of?'_

"Mama doesn't smile like I thought that she would, she was always smiling when you were around." She hiccuped, "And, Papa… he just seems so cold. I haven't seen him be super warm in the short time he's been home. I guess I had a picture in my head of how things would go and it's not that way at all."

"Sarada, your parents love you so much. And, Sasuke has never been an affectionate person. He has never been one to show his emotions on the outside. But, I know that he loves you dearly and deeply."

"No, Sensei." She looked at him with determination, "I saw him. I saw him show Mama affection while we were gone. It's nothing like that now."

Kakashi felt a shooting pain in his gut. One of jealousy and one of guilt for his feelings. He swallowed hard.

' _What kind of affection…? What happened? No!_ _ **No**_ _, Kakashi! You're not going to go there… She is not yours to feel that way towards!'_

To his relief, she continued with no indication that she picked up on his emotions.

"When I came back from hunting, Papa was awake and kissing her. They saw me and stopped. But, it was that moment that I thought that everything would be okay…" She took in a sharp breath, "But, now that we are home, it's different. Both of them are different. Mama doesn't smile like she used to, or at all… And Papa seems different now. He never seems like he's happy with me or Mama."

Kakashi sighed. Not knowing what to say to the girl. He needed to be careful with his words right now. So he remained silent as he looked up into the night sky.

The silence engulfed them until Sarada's small childlike voice broke it.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

He just hummed at her, still staring into the darkness of the night.

"You seem down too," Sarada trailed off.

"Do I?" Still staring out.

"Yeah…" She whispered, "you do… You also never come around anymore… I only see you when we train now."

"Your dad is home now," He said absentmindedly, "You should probably start training with him again, don't you think? He can start showing you how to fine tune your Sharingan."

"No!" she shouted, "I want you to train me, not him! Mama told me you had the Sharingan for like twenty years! Plus, if I stop training with you… I won't see you anymore…" her voice barely a whisper now, "Sometimes… Sometimes I wish _you_ were my dad."

His eyes widened as his heart broke in that moment, his head snapped downwards toward the girl.

"Sarada…" He whispered, "You shouldn't say things like that…"

"It's true, though! You've practically raised me! Do you know why I call you Baba?"

His heart broke further. He knew exactly why she called him that. But he decided to indulge her and feigned ignorance.

"Why do you call me that?"

He watched as a fresh set of tears started falling.

"Because it's the closest I could get to Papa… I wish I could call you Papa instead of my dad!"

He placed a warm gloved hand on her shoulder and spoke softly to the young Uchiha.

"Sarada… You don't really think that do you? Your father is very dedicated to you. Even when he wasn't home. I know I've helped your mother raise you. I'm glad I got to do that. I'm so proud of the young woman you're becoming, but… Sasuke. Sasuke is your father, not me..." He trailed off.

"You were at least there…."

"Your dad loves you very much…" He looked her right in the eyes.

' _Oh, Sarada… I am so sorry…'_

"My own father wasn't even there!" Her voice grew in volume as her passion came out, "If he _loved_ me, he would have been there! My own father doesn't even know the real me! And, he wouldn't have hurt my mom so much… I thought that when I met him, all my problems would go away and that this hole in my heart would be filled. But, it isn't! It's bigger than before. I thought that my parents would be happy together! But now, I just know things now that I wish I didn't. But, at the same time, I am glad I know these things."

They sat in silence to let her words sink in. He felt terrible knowing that she was struggling this much because of her fathers absence.

"Sarada, everything happens for a reason. And, you will grow stronger and wiser because of it. Just give it some time. I am sure they will work through their issues."

She sighed. He could tell she was carefully mulling over it in her mind as her brow furrowed.

"Baba?" She asked carefully.

"Yes?"

"Do you like my mom?"

' _Oh no… Here it is!'_

"Of course I like your mom, she is a wonderful person…" He said cooly, willing himself to look unconcerned.

"No, I mean do you like her. Like as more than a friend…" She eyed him closely, watching for any indications.

"Sarada, why are you asking me this?"

"Just answer the question!" She almost yelled, tears brimming her eyes.

"Sarada… tell me why you're asking me this first." he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think she likes you." She whispered, a single tear falling, "She's always is so happy when you're around. And, now that you're not, she's so sad. She tries to hide it. But, I can tell. I know she misses you."

Silence fell over them again as the crickets chirped in the night air.

"Do you love her?" She asked again through her tears.

Kakashi let out a loud sigh as he prepared himself for his own answer.

"Yes," he breathed out, "I love Sakura but-"

"But what?" She was looking at him hard now.

"But… She is married to _your_ father. And, I want her to be happy." He looked at the young Uchiha softly.

"But, she's not, she is miserable now that you're not around." She deadpanned.

"They can learn to love each other again and the last thing they need is for me to get in the way." He was being honest, even though it hurt him.

"I don't know if that's possible…" she wiped away a tear.

"Sarada, don't say things like that."

"You love my mom…" she stated, looking back at him, "I should be angry, but I'm not. You were there for us. It makes _so_ much sense now. How long have you loved her? Why didn't you tell her before? Does she know?"

Kakashi was overwhelmed with the barrage of questions thrown at him. His heart was aching. But that was nothing new.

"She knows…" He spoke carefully, "And, that is why I have been keeping a distance. It hurts to love someone with every fiber of your being and not be able to do anything about it. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you though. I didn't mean to hurt you too."

"How long has she known?" More questions.

"Not until very recently. I am not the kind of scum to go and break a marriage over my own feelings. I want the best for Sakura because I love her. And, making her break a vow, is not the best. Plus, there's _you_ to think about in all this." He poked her shoulder playfully at his last sentence in attempt to cheer her up some.

"Does she love you?"

Kakashi flashed back to a few days ago. When he found Sakura in the pouring rain.

" _I love you... You're the one I truly love!" He remembered as she cried telling him._

"I'm sure she likes me. I mean she let me help raise you after all!"

Dark brows furrowed at his attempt to divert the question. It mirrored Sakura's so well he thought.

"You know what I mean!" She huffed.

"I don't think that it should be me to tell you about your mother's feelings, Sarada." His voice went soft again, "Just know though that I will always put you and her before anything else."

"Wow, you really do love her…" It was all sinking into her head.

"I do." He smiled sadly at her.

"Again, how long?"

He scratched the back of his head.

"Well," His eye crinkled, "since before you were born!"

"What!" Sarada stood up, "Then why didn't you get her then!?"

"Well, sit down and I will tell you!" He chuckled.

' _So much like Sakura…'_

She obeyed and sat next to him, eyes never leaving his.

"I have loved your mom since before you were born but after I had become Hokage. We worked rather closely after the war. She would always bring me lunch and we would chat. Or we would have dinners together. I was actually going to ask her to dinner one day, but she burst into my office claiming that Sasuke was back and had it seemed he beat me to the punch."

The girls eyes were wider than ever with curiosity.

"That was the day I gave up. I wanted what was best for your mom and I let her be."

"Why Baba! Why didn't you confess your love for her right there?"

"Because, she had loved Sasuke since she was a child. Do you think she would have chosen me over him? I certainly didn't. So, I had to let her go. It was hard. I never did quite get around to actually letting her go. She was still in my heart. And, one night, after they were married for a few months, she left with him out of the blue and didn't come back for a little over six months. It was so hard no having her around, in the village. But, I pushed on, knowing that she she was happy. When she returned and I saw you in her arms and my heart shattered yet again. She had given him a child. She had given him _you._ "

"No, my dad was unfaithful!" she spat, pushing her glasses up.

Kakashi sighed and put his hand up.

"I know." He spoke softly, "When I found that out… I knew that, that best way that I could care for you both and to show you both proper care was to be there for you guys."

Fresh tears came to her eyes as he spoke.

"I just want my mom to be happy… and she is, with you."

"Sarada…"

She giggled as she wiped her eyes once more.

"If mom would have married you, you would have been my father."

Kakashi laughed.

"That's not exactly how that works, Sarada…"

"I know… but, it is a nice thought."

"Thank you, Sarada…"

"No. Thank you… For giving me an idea of what a true father should be. Goodnight, Baba." She hugged him and hopped off the boulder, leaving Kakashi alone with his thoughts.

' _Oh Sakura… What a strong girl you've raised.'_

* * *

 **Ah the sweet bonding! I am so excited to post the next happenings in the story soon!**

 **If you enjoy it or have any constructive criticism, please drop me a review! I always LOVE hearing from you!**

 **A very special thank you to my BETA, generaltay, for all of her hard work and effort in helping me make this story what it is!**

 **Thank you all!**

 **:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**HEY GUYS!**

 **Thank you so much for all the love on the last chapter! It was seriously the most fun to write! You are so supportive and I appreciate and love all the feedback that I get!**

 **Please drop me a review! :)**

 **Here is the next one...Sasuke and Sakura's confrontation! I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I don't own anything!**

* * *

"We need to talk. Now!" Sasuke's voice was low, eyes hard with anger and contempt.

Sakura stood frozen, the silence deafened the room as they stared deep into each others eyes.

"And what are we going to talk about?" She challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Why is there so much evidence of Kakashi in _my_ house?" His grip on her shoulder tightened slightly as he looked around the room.

"What the hell are you talking about, Sasuke!?" Sakura's brow furrowed as her arms crossed over her chest, "Where is this coming from!?"

' _Does he know? Why do I even feel guilty? I haven't done anything besides kiss him twice…'_ The internal panic was covered by anger at the accusations.

He took his hand off of her petite shoulder and instead grabbed her wrist roughly.

"Sasuke! That hurts!" She gasped as she was being pulled toward their bedroom.

The raven haired man kept pulling until he reached his destination. He foot met the door and he kicked with such force that it slammed and opened back up slightly, leaving a small crack.

His strong, calloused hand released her wrist and motioned toward the bed.

Sakura's green orbs silently followed his arm to see what was on the bed. Her eyes widened.

There were various items on the bed. Three of which stuck out to her. Pieces of the vase, and ornate origami flower with the copy ninjas initials on it, a photo of her, Sarada, and Kakashi, and her beloved dress that the former Hokage had gifted her with. Other things included were more photos from when Sarada was younger and notes her and Kakashi had written to each other.

"Mind explaining all of this?" Sasuke spat venomously at her.

"What do you want me to explain!?" She spat back.

"What do you mean?! Explain to me, please," he narrowed his eyes, "Why the _hell_ he is buying you clothes? Why he is draped all over you like a curtain? What is with this damn notes you write each other? Why is _my_ wife acting like she's married to another man!? I asked you last night if you had slept with him and you said no. Do you want to change that answer?"

"No!" She screamed, "I have been one hundred percent truthful with you! I have not slept with him! Don't you think I would be honest about that?"

"Would you be honest? I don't think so, Sakura! You tell me one thing and the evidence points to the opposite!" He stepped closer to her.

Sakura took a step back, wincing.

"What the hell Sakura? Do you think I would hit you?!" He yelled.

"I don't know, Sasuke! I don't know who you even are anymore! The way you're acting is crazy! What happened to the man I saw weeks ago?" She was crying.

"He disappeared the moment he started doubting his wife's loyalty." He smirked at her with spite.

"How dare you!" She pointed her finger.

"How dare _I_? Yeah, you know what? I screwed up. I admit that. I apologized and you forgave me. But this? This, Sakura, looks like Kakashi has been living with you and Sarada for years! Festivals? Clothes? Gifts? I knew he cared about you, but not to this extreme! _Have you slept with Kakashi_?"

"Why don't you believe me!?" She screeched.

"Because _everything_ points to it!" Sasuke's voice boomed.

"No! I haven't!" She yelled.

"Just tell me the damn truth, Sakura!" His eyes turning red as he yelled.

"Damn it Sasuke! I am!" She slammed her hand down on the dresser.

"Then why is he buying you clothes?"

"I didn't have any!"

"Because you woke up in his bed?" He scoffed.

"No! Stop it! I didn't sleep with him! I have given you _no_ reason to distrust me!" Sakura screamed.

"Until now!"

"Don't even play that card with me, Sasuke! I am not the one who had a kid with someone else!"

He grabbed the framed photo of her, Sarada, and Kakashi and slammed it to the hardwood floor, shattering the glass to shards around the room.

"Damn it! Sakura! Why?"

"Why what?" She shot.

"What did you let him be around like this?"

"Because _you_ had abandoned us! Sasuke, you left _us! You_ did not come back! Don't you dare accuse me!" She raised her voice again, "He stepped in when you wouldn't!"

"How the hell was he there in such a way that made _such_ an impact? Why are you defending him!?" He stood over her, eyes boring hard into her.

" _He_ was here, Sasuke! When I was in his office working on paperwork regarding the Hospital, I went into early labor! _He_ was the one to help me. Not you. Not the _father_ **!** He was there, holding me hand while I pushed. Not _you_ **.** He was there when _our_ son took his last breath in my arms. He was there to hold me when I laid him to rest. He was there every night when I cried myself to sleep because you wouldn't come home. _He_ was there. While you were being selfish, he was being selfless!"

 **~ Flashback ~**

" _Yo!" The Rokudaime saluted her with two fingers._

" _Hey!" She placed the files on his desk._

" _What brings you in today?" He asked, eyebrows raised, "And why are you not at home resting? The doctors told you to not push yourself."_

 _She put a small hand on her growing belly and chuckled._

" _I am okay, Kakashi! I am not pushing myself. But I did find something out from the analysis of the poison."_

 _He raised an eyebrow as he watched her._

' _Why is he staring at me like that… I'm not pushing myself.'_

" _What did you find out? And please, sit. I don't wanna be the only one sitting down in a room with a pregnant woman."_

' _He's always such a gentleman…'_

" _No, I am oka-"_

" _Sakura… Sit down." He sighed loudly._

 _She crossed her arms and gave him a hard stare but sat down._

" _Good." he smirked, "Okay, so tell me something."_

 _She sighed and opened her file. Her long pink hair falling over her shoulder to grace the page._

" _So, the poison that we extracted from the ANBU originated from Iwa. We were able to save his life and keep enough of the poison to create a few doses of an antidote. We will, however need more to make enough for an inoculation for the population. Much more.." she stated matter of factly._

 _She watched him as he peeked at her from under his wide brimmed Hokage hat and smile._

" _So, I am suggesting th- Oh!"_

 _She gasped as she put a hand on her stomach. She felt like she had just been stabbed._

" _Sakura?" Kakashi stood, reaching out to touch her arm, "What's wrong?"_

 _She looked at him with a disgruntled look._

" _Im okay.. I think I just need to rest."_

 _He hopped over his desk and knelt by her chair._

" _I'll take you home." He stated as he helped her to her feet._

 _She gasped again, clutching her bump once more. The pain grew worse. She felt something wet run down her leg._

" _No." She whispered when she spotted the drop of red running down her leg._

" _Sakura?" He looked her over until he spotted the blood. "You're bleeding!"_

" _Kakashi?" Her eyes filled with tears, "I need to go to the hospital!"_

 _In a flash, she was in his arms and being rushed to the hospital._

" _Sakura! You need to push!" Shizune coaxed, looking up from over her legs and into her eyes._

" _I can't! It's too soon!" She sobbed._

" _Sakura…" Kakashi gripped her hand and pushed the hair back from her sweaty forehead with the other, "Everything is going to be okay…"_

 _She cried out as another contraction came._

" _Sakura! Push!" Shizune_ _cried_ _begged._

" _Gnnn!" The pinkette held her breath, shaking her head, refusing to do as instructed._

" _Sakura," Kakashi rubbed her sweaty hand, "you need to push. Stop trying to hold back. This baby is coming. Now."_

" _No," She wailed as she threw her head back, "I can't. It's too soon. He won't make it!"_

" _Sakura!" Shizune yelled, "If you don't push, you could die! You can not control this…"_

" _No…" She whispered, eyes beginning to shut from exhaustion and blood loss._

" _Sakura! Stay with me! She's beginning to hemorrhage! I need nurses STAT!" Shizune stood from her spot and yelled, "Kakashi! Help me keep her conscious! Keep talking to her!"_

 _The silver haired man was panicked, but took a deep breath and put a hand on her forehead and whispered to her. His hands were cool against her feverish skin._

" _Sakura, you need to push. You have to."_

" _I can't!" She whispered as she met his charcoal eyes._

" _Yes, you can. You can do this. Sarada needs you." He whispered softly, "I need you."_

 _She whimpered as another contraction ripped through her._

" _Sakura, please push…" Shizune pleaded again, "We have to stop the bleeding soon or it will be too late for both of you."_

 _She let out a loud cry as she squeezed Kakashi's hand._

 _The room was loud for a few more minutes until silence overcame it and everyone in the room._

" _Sakura… It's-it's a boy." Shizune said quietly._

" _Why isn't he crying?!" Sakura asked weakly, "Please? Let me hold him!"_

" _Kakashi… we are short staffed and the father isn't here. I need you to cut the cord. Just clamp when I tell you." She heard Shizune order._

" _But I…" he protested. She saw his eyes were wide._

" _Do it now!"_

 _She watched him use the clamp to sever the cord. Separating mother from child in one seamless movement. He wasn't the child's father, but in this moment he was more it's father than his real father. Kakashi made eye contact with Shizune, who looked at him gravely. They were having a silent conversation. Her worst fears began to set in. He wasn't going to make it._

 _Shizune made quick work and stopped the bleeding._

" _H-hey little one," The new mother whispered as tears came, "I just want you to know… that I love you with my whole heart."_

 _Looking up, she found Kakashi watching her speak to the dying child. A sharp intake of air came from him and she watched as his own tears began to fall._

 _It was less than twenty minutes before Sakura's loud wales filled the room. She sobbed into Kakashi's jacket. Her son was gone._

 **End Flashback ~**

Sasuke took a few steps back and collapsed onto the bed. He was breathing hard and his sharingan had ceased.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered as he fingered the dress next to him.

"I tried!" She yelled, "You chose to stay away!"

He took the dress and crumpled it in his hand.

"Yes. I did. You know I regret it. But… But it looks like you were doing just fine without me!" He held the side tie dress up, "Weren't you?!"

Her eyes widened.

"You like this?" He put a part of the dress in between his teeth and pulled with his only hand.

"Sasuke," she pleaded, "please… please don't!"

The sound of fabric tearing filled the room. There was an eerie silence as it floated to the floor.

The next noise made was the sound of a sob as it escaped her lips.

"Stop trying to make me to be the bad guy! You're trying paint Kakashi as this perfect man! He's not your husband. _I am_! He's not her father. _I am_! You're trying to force her to pick him over me! This is why she won't let me train her. You let _him_ come in and take over! He's not the man of this house. _I am!_ I am, Sakura!"

Sasuke brushed past her as she let out a sharp breath.

"At least _he_ was here..." she whispered.

He whipped around and captured her chin in his hands and smirked.

"Well, Sa-ku-ra, _I'm_ here now. You don't need _him_ anymore," he whispered back, "So say goodbye to playing house with him."

All she could do was nod as her exhaustion set in, her tears soaked her face. He smirked and released her as he walked out of the room.

She gasped for air once she was left alone. She let the tears fall.

It was then that the sound of glass shattering in the kitchen and he came storming back with a crumpled piece of paper.

"BABA!? Is that what she calls _him_!? Why in the hell is _my_ daughter referring to Kakashi as _Baba_!?" He screamed, throwing the ball of paper in her direction.

Sakura picked up the paper and read it. Sarada had come home when they were fighting! She was going to be gone for a few more days and she said that _Baba_ is her new captain for the remainder of the mision. Sakura felt her heart constrict. She couldn't believe that Sarada had to witness any of this.

' _Enough!'_

She stood tall.

" _HE WAS THERE!_ " She screamed back with equal ferocity, "He knows her because raised her! Took care of her! You know nothing of her! Her dislikes or her favorite things. Do you know what her favorite foods are? No! Do you know what her favorite books are? No! Kakashi does because her took her to the library all the time growing up! You know nothing of your daughter other than she's an Uchiha!"

"You have no idea how much it hurt her to not have _her father_ around! How much it _killed_ me to keep reassuring her that you love her and holding her at night as she cried. Kakashi stepped in and took care of her when you _chose_ to stay away. So, I am sorry that you're angry. But you chose to leave us. To leave her. And to leave me. You left when we needed you the most. You chose to let your little girl fall in love with someone other than her father. You don't get to act like this! These are the _consequences_ of your decisions, Sasuke!"

His mismatched eyes were dark with anger.

"Get out…" She whispered.

"Gladly…" he spoke as he pushed past her and out the front door, slamming it as he went.

Sakura sunk to the floor, clutching her gut she sobbed until there were no tears left to cry.

* * *

 **There it is! What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Will he leave for good? or will he try yet again, unsuccessfully, to patch it up? Stay tuned for Chapter 21!**

 **Again, please leave me a review and I appreciate any constructive criticism that I get as well!**

 **A very VERY special thank you to my friend and BETA, generaltay! She is awesome and has helped me so much with this! Go check out her KakaSaku stories! She is posting weekly so don't miss out on her AMAZING STORY "As If Fate Would Have It."**

 **Thanks again for all the love! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey Guys!**

 **Thank you SO MUCH for all of the amazing reviews and wonderful feedback on TO LOVE A LIFE! I am so excited to say that the ball is finally rolling for some juicy drama involving our faves! I can't wait to get it all written out and published!**

 **Please review and I am always up for constructive criticism!**

 **I don't own anything!**

* * *

The raven haired man slammed the door and stomped down the stairs and out of the apartment. Venomous anger spewing from every pore.

He needed to calm down and find his bearings. He was used to being on his own and fending for himself. But this night, he was lost. His wife had just kicked him out of their small apartment.

' _How could she do this to me? Why would she do this to me? I'm back. I'm staying. So why is it like this with her? She's not smiling anymore.'_

He put his hand to his clothed chest where she had left her mark. His eyes were illuminated by the light of moon on the clear night. He leapt into a large tree near the apartment building. He would stay there for as long as needed.

 _ **THREE DAYS LATER**_

"We need to talk," The baritone of the Uchiha could be heard from the frame of the door.

"Hey!" The blonde Hokage spoke, the exhaustion clear in his usually obnoxious voice, "Come on in! You look like hell!"

Sasuke ignored the jab and instead just sat quietly in the chair in front of Naruto's desk.

"What's up? I heard you were home, but," He motioned to the piles of paper on his desk, "I couldn't step away long enough to come see you."

"Don't worry about it, I've only been home for a few days." He hesitated.

"Rough few days I take it?" He motioned to Sasuke's body, "Sasuke… What is it?"

"It's been rough, I haven't slept at home the last couple of nights. What do you know about the relationship between _my wife_ and Kakashi?" He eyed Naruto darkly.

"W-what do you mean?" He stammered a bit, "If you need, buddy, you can stay with us."

"Have you noticed anything going on between them?" He looked at his friend darkly, ignoring the invitation.

Naruto gulped hard.

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"And what is ' _ordinary_ '?" He asked, spite fueling his deep voice.

"Well, I see them everywhere together. I know he was really there for her and Sarada a lot! Ever since you…" His eyes widened as he stopped himself from speaking the words that were about to escape his lips.

"When I was what? On a mission?"

"Away… Sasuke. When you were _away_."

"Naruto…" He looked at the ground, "I think she's cheating on me."

Naruto stopped and glared at his best friend.

"Sakura would never betray you Sasuke! Never… Even if she was unhappy, she has always been loyal to you and _only_ you. She proved that the day that she married you. And the day that you left her alone with your child."

Sasuke's dark eyes widened.

"You know?" He whispered, "No one, not even you, was supposed to ever find out! Now I find out that she's told Kakashi and you! Who else has she told!?"

He stood up, black cloak flying in the breeze that he created.

"Sasuke, stop!" Naruto stood as well, matching his eyes.

"No! I have to figure this out before the whole village finds out!"

He turned on his heel and began walking towards the closed door.

"Sasuke! Sakura didn't tell me! Kakashi did! And, it was very recently. Up until then, I had no idea that Sarada was not Sakura's!" He called.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, hand still on the handle of the large door. He turned his head to view Naruto with only one eye.

"What did you say?" He asked, voice icy, " _Kakashi told you?_ "

"Yes, he did." Naruto spoke, "He only told me because _I_ deemed it necessary to know all of the information. Sarada had left in such a hurry to find you that day and Sakura left just as fast to find her. I have not told anyone. Nor will I. It is your secret. But, do not be mad at Sakura, she has kept your honor in tact."

"No, she hasn't." He spat out, "I told her not a _single soul_ could know Sarada's true parentage. And, what is the first thing she does? Tells Kakashi, who was the Hokage at the time."

Sasuke made his way back towards the middle of the room. Meeting his best friend and rivals eyes, he found the most stern and serious look greeting him.

"Sasuke, I think that you are being really harsh and unfair to your wife. You don't know the full story or the burden that you placed on her by leaving. She was alone. Sure, she had me, her parents, and Ino. I was married and was starting a family of my own, Ino was getting married and starting her family as well, and her parents were around but they also had their lives."

He quietly stood there and allowed the Nanadaime to rip into him.

"She needed help! You didn't see her, Sasuke! She was a mess! She hid it pretty well, but, I saw it. She was _so_ alone after you left her with an infant to raise. Now I know that the infant wasn't even her own! But, nonetheless, she carried on! She had to provide for Sarada, care for her, and raise her! Without any inkling as to when you were going to be back. She worked more than I have ever seen before. She often brought Sarada along with her to work because she couldn't find a sitter. She provided for her as much as she could."

' _Did she really suffer that much?'_ he thought as Naruto continued his scolding.

"But, then, Kakashi saw her struggling. He was alone as well. He stepped in because no one else could. He _cared_ for them. He helped her with _your_ child, Sasuke! He was there everyday for them. He raised that little girl to be the strong young woman she is today. When Sakura lost the baby, Kakashi was there to help her pick up the pieces when you wouldn't come home." Naruto's voice was getting louder, "They are close, Sasuke! But she would _never_ betray you. Ever."

Sasuke took a few moments to regain his dwindling composure.

"Then why isn't she happy that I am home? Why doesn't she smile? Why doesn't she laugh? Why does she act like the world is falling apart?" He yelled.

"Maybe it is for her!" Naruto matched Sasuke's level, "Maybe you've broken her heart one too many times!"

The Uchiha collapsed in his chair. His hand clutched his dark head.

"I think I've lost her, Naruto." He whispered.

"Maybe you have, man, but she would never outright betray you. She has her own honor to consider in this too, not just yours."

"When did this happen? How could it have happened?" He looked up slightly to meet the blonde haired Hokage's eyes.

"You took her for granted," He spoke somberly, "You left and expected her to wait for you. Seems like you've ruined a great thing, man. I love you, but you're an idiot and that says a lot coming from the village idiot." He smirked at the memories that came flooding back from childhood.

Sasuke just sat, stunned.

' _He's right, I took her for granted. I am still taking her for granted… I expected too much from my wife. I expected her to burden my present sins while I tried to atone for my past ones. I was just looking back and not looking at what was in front of my own eyes. I wanted an heir so bad that I cheated… I wanted to atone that betrayal and I abandoned my family in the process without realizing it. I wasn't even there for the birth of my own son… I wasn't there when my wife suffered his death. Kakashi was…'_

Sasuke stood and without a word, left. He walked slowly down the street toward his home.

' _How can I win her back… I didn't want to see it, but, she isn't in love with me anymore… She's in love with_ _ **him**_ _. Kakashi.'_ He snarled at the thought as his eye turned red.

"No!" He spoke to the night air, "She is with _me_. She will always be with _me_. She is my damn wife! Not his! I shouldn't have fight this!"

He leapt off of the ground and into a lush tree just outside his home with Sakura. He would rest there for the evening and speak with her in the morning about this. He knew that going back would be a death sentence for him and he knew he was not welcome back just yet.

Sasuke didn't mind sleeping outside, he had done it for years.

A few hours had passed and his eyes shot open as he heard the crunch of leaves beneath him. He didn't even sense another chakra around him. As he looked down from the branch, he was met with a mop of silver under his feet. The man was seemingly unaware of his presence as his walked, book in his face, as usual. The dim light of the street lamp flickered above their heads.

The Uchiha hopped off of the branch.

"Sasuke." The silver haired man acknowledged without even turning around.

"Kakashi." He spat venomously.

Kakashi turned to face him at this point and he found no emotion in the charcoal eyes.

"To what do I owe the honor on this fine evening?" He crinkled his eye into that fake smile he hated so much.

"You bastard!" Sasuke yelled, his fist connecting with the older man's face before he realized what he had done.

Kakashi moved only slightly, taking a half a step back from the impact as he rubbed his chin where Sasuke had punched him.

' _Either he's getting old, or he let me punch him… Damn, bastard!'_

Both men stood silent, glaring into each other's dark eyes.

"What is this about, Sasuke?"

"I think you know damn well what this is about Ka-ka-shi!" He mocked, unable to control his rage as it boiled over.

"I'm afraid that I don't." He deadpanned.

" _My_ wife! _My_ family!" He spat.

"What about them?" Kakashi closed his book finally and slipped it into his pouch.

"How could you steal her away from me? How could you weasel your way into my family and take over?" He bit out.

"She needed help. And, in case you were wondering, your daughter is safe. She is currently at Ichiraku with Boruto and Mitsuki. Or were you unaware that I was her captain and that we just got back into the village? Did you even know she was on a mission for the last almost week to begin with?"

' _He is mocking me.'_

"I-I," Sasuke stammered, "That is not the point of this conversation."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. His eyes flickered with something that Sasuke couldn't exactly pinpoint. Was it anger? Irritation? Spitefulness? Smugness? Whatever it was, it only pissed him off more.

"Oh, but it is. You are so consumed with _yourself_ and _your_ anger that you didn't even think about Sarada. You are so selfish that you didn't even consider Sakura. Why did you marry her Sasuke? Why?"

"I needed an heir."

"An heir? Not out of love?"

"I do love her…"

"Are you sure? You have a funny way of showing it." Kakashi snapped back, "You left her. For years. _Years_ Sasuke! So, I am sorry if you feel that I overstepped some boundary. But, your wife needed help. Help that her own, selfish husband couldn't provide. Wasn't _willing_ to provide it seemed."

Kakashi shifted as he stood there. Sasuke watched as the older man stiffened up as he grew more serious with every word he spoke.

"She _begged_ you to come home and you stayed away. By choice, may I add. Sakura is the most selfless and kind person that I have ever met. And, you, you Sasuke, are scum. You are undeserving of that woman's love. But, she still gives it to you even when she knows she shouldn't anymore. She _knows_ she deserves better, but she puts this imaginary duty to you before her own happiness. Because that is just who she is. She will love you even if it breaks her and it has broken her! She has been broken by you more than you know. But, she picks herself up and continues on anyways. She is a beautiful gem in a sea of scum. You have no idea the treasure that you have taken advantage of. The treasure that loves you in spite of your stupidity."

"She doesn't love me, Kakashi, and you know that." He roared.

The silver haired man turned away from him and spoke quietly in reply.

"She will learn to love you again, as she always has."

"You love my wife!" Sasuke pointed out as the former Hokage started to walk away.

Kakashi stopped and turned to face him again.

"It's too late for that. Thirteen years too late. She is yours Sasuke and I respect that."

Sasuke felt he was about to blow up. Thirteen years? He had loved her for _thirteen years_!? That was longer than Sarada had been alive! Something in him snapped in that moment.

"Kakashi, thank you for taking care of my family. But, you are done. You are so done. Do not talk to us. Do not look at us. Do not come near us. Don't even think about us. Ever. Again." he started commanding, "I will be putting in a request that Sarada will _never_ have you for her captain. _I am her father._ Not you. _Sakura is my wife._ Not yours. You will never interfere with my family again. And, if you do. I will take this as far as I need to. And if I get word that you are anywhere near my family again, I will not hesitate to end you and your tiny, miserable existence. I do not care if you are our Rokudaime or not. I will be the one to put you down. I will be Sarada's _'Baba'_ from here on out. Is that understood?"

Kakashi was gone in a poof of smoke before the Uchiha could finish his sentence.

Little did he know, around the corner of the building, stood a girl with raven black hair and glasses. She had seen the whole thing with large tears in her eyes.

"Baba…" She whispered.

* * *

 **Sarada saw the whole thing! What will she do with what she saw? I don't thing she will want to stay quiet!**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 22!**

 **A VERY VERY special thank you to my wonderful friend and BETA, generaltay. She is amazing and keeps up with all of my weirdness with this story and all of my ideas and helps me with ideas and is just all around great!**

 **GO right now and check out her awesome KakaSaku stories, "As If Fate Would Have It" (which, get updated every week) and "Happy anniversary, Sakura." You do not wanna miss out on what she brings to this site!**

 **Thank you all so much! 3**


	22. Chapter 22

**HEY YOU GUYS!**

 **Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I really struggled with getting this chapter into a document! But, I finally did it! :)**

 **Thank you so much for all of the wonderful and encouraging reviews! This chapter is the one that I think all will hopefully enjoy reading! I won't give anything away up here, but please, enjoy!**

 **Also, I know a lot of you have been curious as to why I have Sarada calling Kakashi Baba! I tried to explain it in this chapter. Hopefully it will be clear.**

 **Please drop me a review or a PM! I always enjoy reading them! And, I try to respond to everyone!**

 **Anyways, here it is!**

 **I don't own anything! :)**

* * *

Sasuke burst into the house, fuming.

He noted that it was empty. Sakura was not home yet from her shift at the hospital. The moonlight illuminated the room slightly as he kicked off his boots and made his way towards bathroom.

He had been planning to come home humbly in the morning and have a conversation with his wife. However, his conversation with Kakashi set him off. He was done. He was angry. He was angry at Kakashi for putting himself in Sakura and Sarada's life the way he did. He was angry at Sakura for letting him. He was angry at himself for being so blind and trusting.

' _I will not be made out to be a fool. This ends tonight!'_

He stripped himself of his dirty clothing and deposited them onto the tile floor. The steam from the hot water already fogging over the mirror. Sasuke stepped into the water with a snarl.

* * *

Sarada entered the home quietly, conflicted.

She had just witnessed her father threatening Kakashi, _her Baba_. She was angry. Angry at her father for saying what he did to Kakashi. Angry at herself for not stopping him outside.

She heard the water in the bathroom running and concluded her father had just gotten into the shower.

' _What am I going to do!? What will I say? Should I tell him I heard and saw everything? What will he say if I do? I don't know what to do… Mama would know exactly what to do…'_

Sarada didn't noticed how much time had passed as she lost herself in thoughts standing in the kitchen.

"Sarada…?" the deep tone of her father's voice ripped her back to reality.

"Papa!"

She whirled in her spot to face him and stared wide eye at the man towering before her, fresh clothes on and his damp hair clinging to his temples. All her earlier worries evaporated instantly as the memories of her father telling Kakashi to stay away rushed back.

"Did you just get home?" he asked next.

"Why did you tell him to stay away?" she snapped, ignoring his question.

She couldn't help herself then. She felt her mind go blank as anger took over. She was going to stand up for what she believed in. Even if that meant she had to stand against her own father.

"What are you talking about?" his tone still even and expression remaining stoic as ever.

She felt the anger grow inside at his feigned ignorance towards her question.

"Baba!" Sarada shouted as she clenched her fists by her side, "I watched you punch him and tell him to stay away! Why!?"

She watched a small frown find its way onto his face.

"Don't concern yourself with it, Sarada. What's done is done."

She furrowed her brows at him as she began to shake.

"It does concern me!"

"In what way is that, Sarada? I am your dad. What I say or do is not your concern." Sasuke deadpanned casually, keeping his cool as he made his way into the kitchen.

' _What way? What way!?'_

The raven headed girl stepped forward and put her fist to her chest, trying to keep herself calm.

"Papa, bab-" she caught herself as to not upset her father more than he already seemed, "Kakashi-sensei was there when I was a kid! I like him a lot! He's been training me!"

"And he will train you no longer. I will be taking over that responsibility which was mine to begin with. You are not to see him again, Sarada, do you understand me?"

Sarada felt her eyes begin to brim with tears as she lost her composure.

"No! Papa! You can't do this!" The salty tears began to wet her face.

"I can and I will, Sarada. I am your father and you will listen to me!" He glared at her.

"My father? _My father_? You want to play _that_ card now?" Sarada screamed, "You don't get to do that to me! You have been in my life for what? A month? Before that, before that you were never here!"

Her voice getting louder and louder, the hot tears streaming down her face. The room was beginning to close in on her. The life she grew up to know was falling apart before her eyes. Her father was not the man that she thought that he was. And, she was standing up for the ones that she loved. She had to do everything she could to keep what was most precious to her.

"You stayed away! Away from me! Away from mom! You decided to leave us! You left us alone on purpose! Now I see! I see that you chose to stay away! Because you're so selfish! You don't care about anyone, but yourself! You didn't see how hard it was on mom! You never answered any of our letters. I now know why she kept so much from me about you. She wanted my image of you to be untainted. I cant believe that I was so naive!"

Sasuke's face was now contorted with anger as he stepped toward his daughter.

"Sarada." His voice held a warning.

Without heeding this warning, she continued, glaring harder at her father.

"And, what you did to Baba-sensei! You can't take him away too! You're just mad that he did a better job than you! You don't know how to be a dad!"

"Yes, I can and I did. You are _my_ daughter. Not Kakashi's!" Sasuke's warning demeanor fizzled into a yell.

"Maybe by blood! But blood only! You never cared! You never cared about me or mom! All that you care about is yourself! And that was made obvious to me tonight! When I was on my mission, he cared. He cared about my heart and how I felt. He _encouraged_ me to get to know you better and to give you a chance. But, I don't think that I need to now. You have shown me who you really are! And, I don't like it. You cannot tell me who I can and cannot associate myself with!"

Sarada took a deep breath before she continued. She was going to make him hear and understand everything she had to say.

"You don't even know me! You never tried! You can't be mad at him for doing _your_ job! Even when I needed you. When mom needed you! Baba was there and took care of us! You know why I call him Baba right, _Papa_? Have you figured it out yet? It sounds like Papa! Papa! That's right! I never had _you_ around to call Papa! He was basically my Papa! And you will not take him away from me!" She screamed eyes turning red with her newly found Sharingan.

"Enough!" Sasuke yelled, matching her volume with ease.

The dark haired girl held his glare with equal ferocity as he took another step toward her in anger.

"No! It's not enou-"

"I said ENOUGH, SARADA!" He yelled as he grabbed her upper arm, hard.

The young girl yelped as she felt the pain shoot through her arm. Fresh tears made their way to her eyes. This time from both anger and pain. She knew that the vise grip that he had on her would leave a mark. She tried jerking her arm away, but stopped when his grip tightened and more pain shot through her.

She looked up to meet her father's eyes once more and found him staring at her. Her stomach flipped and dropped as she met his eyes and found darkness like she had never seen anyone have before.

"You will listen to me! I _am_ your father. And I am in charge of _you_!"

Sarada's eyes returned to black and winced as she felt his grip tighten on her even more. At that moment, she wished that she would never have left to find Sasuke. She wished she would have listened to all her mother's warnings instead of being stubborn. She didn't know that someone as kind as her mother could have married someone so selfish and mean. But she was thankful for the knowledge she had now. She was no longer naive and blind to the truth that her mother worked so hard to protect her from.

It was in the moment that a flash of pink came into her vision. She saw pink and suddenly felt the painful grip on her arm disappear. She forced her eyes to stay open as her instincts told her to close them.

Before her very eyes stood her mother. Sakura had an almost feral look in her jade eyes as she stood beside her daughter. She glanced down and realized her father was in a heap on the floor. Her mother had just punched her father!

"If you lay a finger on her again, I will _not_ hesitate to use my chakra!" Her normally sweet voice was thick with warning and anger.

"Mama…" Sarada whispered, absorbing the shock from the whole situation.

Sarada watched as her mother turned to face her, she saw her eyes turn softer when she spoke.

"Honey, go to your room, okay?" Her voice sweet, but serious.

Sarada knew to listen to her mother. Especially when she was angry. Even when she knew that Sakura's anger was not directed toward her. The young girl turned slowly, and silently walked into her room and shut the door. She let out the breath that she didn't realize that he was holding in as she collapsed onto the hardwood floor.

She could hear her parents arguing. Their voices echoing through the small apartment. Her mind was reeling as she tried her best to listen to their voices boom through her bedroom door.

* * *

"I come home to find my husband hurting my daughter! What the hell is going on, Sasuke?!" The pinkette yelled as she pointed from Sarada's room to Sasuke.

"What's going on is that you have done an excellent job of making _my_ daughter hate me!" Sasuke rubbed his jaw as he stood to his feet.

"So help me, Sasuke… If you even so much as look at her in a way that I don't like, I will not hesitate to use all of my chakra." She bit out, her brow furrowed.

Sasuke stepped towards her, causing her to have to look up at him. He was trying to intimidate her and she wasn't going to back down. Not when she found him hurting Sarada. She was fully prepared to end him when it registered what he was doing. No one hurt could hurt her baby girl and get away with it.

"She is not yours to control. She is my daughter, not _yours_." His raven hair fell over his purple eye as he brushed his clothing off with his lone hand.

Sakura's hand met her husband's face in less than a blink of an eye, cracking in the silence of the moment.

"Don't you dare talk to me about who her family is! She is more my daughter than she has ever been to you." Her teeth gritted as she spoke, "She is more Kakashi's daughter than she is yours."

She watched as Sasuke's face, still pink from the recent slap, contort. She was shocked to hear a laugh escape his lips. Not a laugh for the sake of laughing but a maniacal laugh that sent shivers down her spine. It reminded her of the laugh she heard years ago from him when they were teenagers, when he had truly fallen into darkness on his quest for revenge.

"It always comes back to him, huh, Sa-ku-ra?" He scoffed as his laughter calmed, the way he spat her name made her blood boil, "It's always Ka-ka-shi! Well, guess what, _my love_. He won't be coming around anymore. I made sure of that! He is no longer allowed to see, speak, or even think about you or Sarada ever again!"

He smirked at her as she gasped at his statement.

"Y-you can't…" she breathed, "You can't do that to us!"

"I am your husband. And, her father. I can do as I please." He deadpanned as his eyebrows raised, mocking her where she stood.

Her eyes met the floor as she watched a tear fall from the tip of her nose to the floor. She was completely taken aback at the behavior Sasuke was displaying. She couldn't comprehend why he was going to these lengths.

"Did you ever think of me? While I was gone?" It was Sasuke who broke the silence, his voice still booming, "Or were you too busy playing house with him and with _my_ daughter?"

"I _never_ forgot about you, Sasuke! I waited every single day for you. _For years!_ I was faithful! So don't you _dare_ shame me into a confession of a crime that I did not commit!" She screamed back, her hot tears staining her face even more.

"I am only stating the obvious! You are my wife! _Mine!_ Not his! So I will not stand by idly while some man takes what is _mine_!" He stepped so close that she could feel the hot breaths from every word he yelled.

Sakura stood unwavering with wide eyes.

"So, that's all I am to you, huh?" She smirked sadly as she lowered her voice to just above a whisper, "Just your _wife_? Like some piece of property to control? Not someone who you would love and care about as yourself?"

"Don't worry about that old man anymore. Like I said, he will not be coming around again." The dark haired Uchiha's voice was lowered as well as he reached out and captured a lock of pink hair between his fingers and twirled it gently. Sakura pulled her head back, thus pulling the lock of hair away from Sasuke's fingers.

"Why did you even marry me?" Sakura whispered through angry tears.

Sasuke stood in silence.

"See? You don't even know what to say… I am such a fool!"

"..."

Sakura bit her bottom lip to stop a sob from escaping her. She stared at her husband as he continued to stand there completely silent, his face in a look of displeasure.

"I am such a fool!" She raised her voice once more, "To think that we could have a happy life together! You only wanted me because you knew that I would say yes! That I would put up with you! That I would make excuses and reasons for your shitty behavior and actions! You took advantage of me because I have loved you for so long that I can't really even remember when I started to love you! You used me! Isn't that right? Isn't it, Sasuke?"

Sakura was now screaming.

"That was part of it, yes." Sasuke's emotionless eyes met hers, "But, I tried too! I tried! I worked hard at trying to be a good husband to you and to take care of you."

"That is not love, Sasuke! I am not a mission! I am your _wife_! I am a person, with feelings and emotions! How could you be so cold?! How could you try when you were even here!? _We tried!_ Sarada and I! We tried so hard to show you that you could come home. That we could be a family, but you didn't listen! You choose to ignore our letters, our _pleas,_ to you!"

"I am here now! Aren't I? You and Sarada will learn to appreciate what I have to offer you. You will learn that you don't need that controlling and manipulative old man any longer."

"Kakashi is not controlling! And, he sure as hell isn't manipulative like you! You have convinced yourself that he is some sort of evil man for helping us and for doing _your_ job as a father to your daughter!" Sakura yelled, not regretting a single word flowing from her mouth.

"Sakura!" Sasuke pinned her up against the wall, "How is it that you are so blinded by him that you don't see that the only reason that he was helping you was to get into your pants? He wants what is _mine_."

He whispered the last sentence as his finger slid under the waistband of her while capri's. She gasped as she felt his heat of his hand against her skin

"No!" She whispered, attempting to push him away.

"Why not?" He growled as he captured her small wrists with his lone hand and pinned them above her head, "You are _mine_ after all. Maybe you just need to be reminded of that."

"Stop!" She cried, fresh tears springing free as he trailed rough kisses along her neck and collarbone.

"Not until you realize that Kakashi is trying to take you away and that you belong to me!"

"No! Not he isn't!" She cried and bucked at him with her legs but failed to make any contact, "I didn't even find out he had feelings for me until after you were already home! He kept silent for years! I only found out after the kiss!"

Her eyes went wide as the words left her mouth. He stopped and met her eyes with an angry, cold stare.

"Kiss?" She never realized that one word could be so heavy with venom and anger as this one word had been leaving his lips.

Sakura did not speak for fear of the repercussions.

"You kissed him?" His voice was low and filled with warning.

He released her and walked to the opposite side of the room.

"I-I," Sakura stuttered.

Her husband picked up a small box that was placed on the side table near the couch and moved it around in his hand.

"Did. You. Kiss. Him?" he repeated lowly.

"Yes… It was just one kiss!" The pink haired woman whispered almost inaudibly.

It was then that the box crashed into the wall and shattered into splinters upon contact.

"So you did cheat!? I want a divorce, Sakura! I am done!" He sat on the couch.

"Sasuke… I did not cheat… It was a single kiss…" Sakura whispered, too afraid to move from her spot.

"Shut up!" He raised his voice again, "Don't ' _Sasuke_ ' me! It's too late for that! You screwed this up, Sakura! _You did!_ "

Quiet sobs escaped the pink haired woman as he spoke to her.

"Sasuke… It was one kiss! One kiss and now you're divorcing me!? If one kiss is cheating to you then I should've divorced you the minute I found out you slept with and had a child with another woman! But I didn't! Because that little girl in the other room needed love! She needed someone who _truly_ loved her! I was not going to abandon her like you did! I gave her that love and so did _Kakashi_ since you wouldn't! So tell me once again why you're divorcing me. Because you're just done with me? Done with her!?" She spoke between each choking breath.

"I just told you, it is too late. This is all your fault. We could have been happy. But, you went and destroyed it, Sakura."

Sakura stared at the floor, mustering the courage to confront her husband and tell him he was wrong.

"Don't you realize?" He continued, "That when I came home, I intended to stay and love you and Sarada and maybe even create another Uchiha one day? But, because of your actions, that future will never happen now."

Sakura had hit her breaking point. She was tired. Tired of being blamed. Tired of feeling the weight of her husband's choices being reflected on her.

"No!" She screamed, "This is your fault Sasuke! You are not going to manipulate me into thinking that I did this! I gave up nearly _everything_ for you! This is just some easy way out for you! I was willing to work on this, for you! I was willing to give up everything at that point! Even my own happiness!"

"No, Saku-"

"Don't talk anymore, Sasuke. There is nothing left to say. _You_ have ruined any chances of this working out now. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of _you._ If you have anything else to say, you can wait until you can think through your words. I will not be stepped on by you anymore, Sasuke. Now I need to go check on _my_ daughter."

She turned on her heel and began to walk towards Sarada's room, only to be stopped by Sasuke's baritone once more.

"I will take her from you…" she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"No, you won't. You can't." Sakura spoke without turning her head, "There are only a few people who know of Sarada's true parentage. Who know of _your_ mistake. I have raised her, so, who do you think they will let her stay with once the divorce is settled? Unless you want your little secret to get out, you won't do damn a thing."

When there came no response, she left the room. Sakura breathed deeply as she walked away, leaving a stunned Sasuke to sit alone.

The pinkette opened the door to her daughters room expecting to find her trying to listen, but, the room was empty and the window was wide open.

"Sarada…" She whispered, as realization set in.

She knew exactly where to find the young Uchiha.

* * *

 **HOLY SMOKES! Things came to a head there fast, aye?**

 **I think we all know where Sarada has gone. But, what do you think will happen? Will Sakura finally give into her feelings?**

 **Stick around to find out! I don't think you'll be disappointed with what is about to take place!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading! I appreciate it soooo much! Please leave me a review or a PM with any constructive criticism!**

 **And, a VERY VERY special thank you to my wonderful friend and BETA, generaltay! She is simply AMAZING and has brought so much life to this story! GO RIGHT NOW and check out her KakaSaku fics, Multi-Chapter "As If Fate Would Have It" and One-Shot "Happy anniversary, Sakura"! Trust me, you will not be disappointed and she is updating every Sunday!**

 **Thanks again guys!**


	23. Chapter 23

**HEY GUYS!**

 **Thank you so much for the amazing love on this story! I am thankful for each and every one of you!**

 **I think things are finally going our favorite couple's way!**

 **Sorry for the delay in updating lately. I have it all sketched out in my mind but getting into a doc is a different story sometimes! :)**

 **Please review or PM me if you enjoy it! I love hearing from you!**

 **ANY WAYS!**

 **I don't own anything!**

* * *

"So you did cheat!? I want a divorce, Sakura! I am done!" Sarada heard her father roar from the other side of her bedroom door.

' _I need to leave. I have to get out of here!'_

The raven haired girl unhooked the lock on her wood clad window and opened the panes quietly. She glanced back to her door one last time before she slipped out of the apartment.

Once on the ground, her tears flowed freely as her feet began to take her through the dark streets.

' _I know where to go. I need Baba! Papa can't take him away! I won't let him!'_

She ran nonstop until she was met with his apartment building. Sarada had always been intrigued as to why the Rokudaime would live so humbly. He had money and popularity but still chose to live in the same small two bedroom apartment that he had lived in for as long as she could remember.

The girl knew he was a good man. Better than the man who had given her life. Better than the man, the shadow, that had left her. Only now did she realized it was him that had taken on the responsibility and had treated her as his own.

He let her be her. He raised her like she was his own.

She ran up the stairs to find his front door. Her tears soaking her face as she rapped on the door.

* * *

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

The sound of the rapid pounding met his ears.

The man groaned audibly. All he wanted was to sit and drink a cup of tea after the day he had.

After all, Sasuke had just threatened him. He was not afraid of this threat as he was the former Hokage and a seasoned veteran. But, it did unnerve him for the sake of Sakura and Sarada. If he was willing to talk to him that way, then how was he talking to the girls?

' _I hope that they are okay… Please let them be okay or so help me…'_

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

The pounding on the door came harder to his ears. He perked up and kicked himself for getting lost in his own head. The Rokudaime stood to his feet from his couch and sauntered lazily over to the door and opened it slowly.

There she stood, her black hair and eyes contrasted so much with her red tear stained face.

"Sarada…?" He questioned, eyebrow raised, "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

The young girl jumped toward him, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging hard.

"Baba!" She sobbed as she started talking so fast that the words were inaudible as she buried her face into his chest.

"Woah, there!" He pulled her away, "Let's go inside and you can tell me what's going on."

Kakashi stopped when he saw the girl wince. He glanced to her arm where his hand was and saw the black and blue mark that tarnished the Uchiha's fair skin and his eyes widened.

' _He hurt her! The mark makes a perfect hand print! Sasuke, what the hell did you do? Sarada, what did you say to make him hurt you? This is inexcusable! Who lays a hand on their child!?_

"Come, Sarada…" Kakashi loosened his grip on her arm and quickly led her inside.

The girl plopped down onto his couch and put her small hands to her small face. Without a word, the masked man made his way into the kitchen and put his electric kettle on to boil.

"Tea or cocoa?" Kakashi called from his small kitchen.

"My usual, please." He heard her somber, small voice call back.

"You got it!" He smiled lightly and tried to make his voice sound as cheery as possible.

He knew the situation was grave and wanted to make her feel as comfortable as possible and make it easier to handle as well. Even if that meant doing something as simple as talking to her and making her her favorite hot drink, black tea with extra sugar. He groaned at how she managed to inherit her mothers terrible sweet tooth.

As soon as the kettle whistled, he poured the water over the tea bags and stirred the sweetener into it all. He picked up the hot mugs and carried them to where the girl was seated. She smiled sadly as she took the mug into both hands and stared down into the steam of the piping hot liquid.

"Thank you, Baba." She whispered.

"You're welcome." He pulled his mask down and took a sip of his own tea, "Now, what happened? More slowly this time so I can understand what you're actually saying."

"Sorry," She muttered as she curled up, placing her feet onto his couch and grabbing the blanket he kept on the back of his couch, "I-It's Papa! I don't know what has gotten into him…"

She moved the blanket around herself to gain more comfort as she wiggled further back into the cushions.

"I think him and my mom are over… I-I heard him say he wanted a divorce."

Kakashi's dark eyes widened.

' _Sasuke was the one to say he wanted a divorce? They're over? Does this mean…? No! Kakashi, stop! You have to help Sarada. Stop being so selfish!'_

He shook his head and turned his attention back to the girl in front of him.

"That's when I left. I couldn't handle it anymore. I had to get away from him, from that situation. I couldn't handle all the screaming. I feel bad for leaving Mama. But, I just had to leave. I needed to come and talk to you."

Kakashi watched as Sarada's eyes began to fill with tears again.

"I was there when Papa threatened you. And, I am sorry that he said all of that. It wasn't right and I told him it wasn't. I wasn't going to let him treat you like that!"

' _That's probably where she got that bruise from. Just like her mother, always rushing in.'_

"What did you say to him, Sarada?" The silver haired man asked.

"I told him that he couldn't take you away from us! That he had no right. That you are more a dad to me than he ever has been…"

Kakashi's eyes widened and he felt his heart warm at what the young Uchiha just said. He was so proud of her. But, he didn't know if that was selfish of his to be this proud. She wasn't his daughter biologically, but he loved her just the same. In his heart, she was always his daughter.

"Sarada, I-" He stumbled on his words.

The young girl held her hand up to stop him.

"No. It's true. And, I am sorry that I didn't realize until now what a true parent looks like. Guess I have really botched things up lately." He watched as she let out a bitter laugh.

"Don't say that." Kakashi chided gently, "You had every right to know and now you do. Sometimes life doesn't always deal us the cards that we want or wish for. But, we must accept and learn to love the cards that we have been given. Sometimes that means hard situations. Sometimes people that we have or don't have. Or people that we love that are taken away from us. But, Sarada, you do not need to be sorry for anything. You have done nothing wrong."

The tears sprang free as she took another sip of her tea. Kakashi had no idea how she could stomach the black tea with the immoral amount of sugar she liked in it. He wanted to gag every time he spooned it into the cup.

"I just… I don't know!" She sighed, "Mama and Papa were really arguing and it scares me. What if he hurts her?"

Kakashi watched as she discreetly glanced at the black mark on her arm.

"Your mom is _very_ capable of handling herself. I know this for a fact. She will never allow you or herself to get hurt. She's not labeled as a neo-sannin for nothing."

He reached out a patted the top of her head in reassurance.

"Well, when she got home while Papa was grabbing my arm and she did punch him pretty hard…" she looked away, "He ended up flat on the floor and she said she didn't even use any chakra with that hit."

"Sounds about right." Kakashi chuckled a little.

"But, I really do think they're getting a divorce…" She whispered again.

Kakashi shifted in his spot.

"Sarada… I am so sorry." He leaned forward to put his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"I am so mad, Baba! I am so angry at him! I am angry at myself!" She bit out as he watched her grip the mug tightly in her small hands, "For letting him into my life! If I would have known… I would have just stayed away. I feel like there is something that is just broken inside of him."

He watched as another tear fell.

"Well," Kakashi sighed deeply, "There were a few years where your father had no light in his eyes. He was so bent on revenge that he gave into darkness. And, sometimes, when you give into that darkness, there is never a full return to the light. There may be a part of your father that is still stuck in that darkness."

"He was stuck in darkness?" Sarada scrunched her nose.

"Oh, yes… He abandoned the village for revenge. He was actually around your age." He revealed.

He watched as the girl's eyes filled with curiosity.

"Tell me more…"

"I don't know if I should..." Kakashi breathed in deep, "I think your mother should tell you."

"No!" She shook her head, "If you're trying to shelter me from my father's mistakes, don't! He isn't redeeming himself in my book. What I felt for him is no more. He might be my father by blood, but that does not mean that I have to allow him to mistreat me. You have been a better dad to me. I trust you and I want _you_ to be the one that tells me…"

The pseudo father figure stood to refill their tea cups and pulled out a few sweets from his pantry and brought them back.

"Alright… If you insist." He groaned lightly, "Sasuke left to avenge his family and clan. His brother and your uncle, Itachi, wiped out the Uchiha clan when your father was a child. He left Sasuke as the only survivor."

Sarada gasped.

"That's why there is only two of us! I always wondered why there were so many buildings with the Uchiha Clan symbol and only two Uchiha! Every time I asked, mom would just avoid answering it!"

"Yes, the Uchiha was a large clan. They were even the head of the police force here in Konoha. But, one night, they were completely wiped out. They were planning a coup against the third Hokage and the village. Your uncle was part of the ANBU and enlisted by Lord Third himself to wipe out the traitors. And, so he did."

"There were only a handful of people that knew the truth. So, Sasuke and the rest of the village went on thinking Itachi to be a traitor of the village. When, really, he was a hero, still working under the Third's orders. He infiltrated a group that was known as the Akatsuki, and fed intel to the Third over the next few years."

Kakashi peeked over from his tea to see how the young girl was taking the information and if he should stop. She was looking at him hard and ready to hear more.

' _What a strong child you have raised, Sakura.'_

"Since Sasuke didn't know, he was angry and he let that anger consume him. He left the village with a man named Orochimaru in search of power. After about three years, he overthrew Orochimaru."

"When Sasuke found Itachi, they fought a fierce battle and he won. This only made him dive further into darkness. His mind and eyes no longer had the light they used to. He was going insane with his plans for revenge when he learned the truth. His next target was Konoha after that. He no longer cared for any of the people or things he once did."

He paused briefly as he contemplated if he should tell her this next bit of information, but quickly decided that she should, no, needed to know.

"He actually attempted to kill your mother twice. Failed attempts obviously. I saved her once and Naruto saved her the other time. He was lost for so long, Sarada…"

He looked down to the ground.

"I always felt guilty, maybe if I had shown more attention or took him under my wing… Help guide him down a better path. Maybe he wouldn't have gone down the path that he did. But, now I know that it was something that couldn't be avoided and that he couldn't keep the darkness completely out. And, now you and your mother are suffering the consequences of that darkness…."

"Wow." Sarada breathed, "That was _a lot_. But… It makes sense… I can't believe they kept all that from me."

"I am sorry that all of this has happened. I know that it must be hard." Kakashi spoke up.

"I feel bad for Mama. I can't believe that she had put up with it for so long! And, with the knowledge that Papa was unfaithful and that she couldn't tell me all of this."

"She didn't want to burden you, Sarada."

"I know, but I don't want her to bear this burden alone!" She signed loudly.

"But, she isn't. She has me and she has you now." Kakashi crinkled his eyes at her into a smile.

"I guess that you're right…" She grinned after a moment of silence, "Thank you, Baba! For always being here when I need you."

Kakashi just smiled down at the girl in front of him.

* * *

"Sarada is gone." Sakura stated as she put her sandals on.

"She probably couldn't handle hearing us argue." Sasuke spat, "Couldn't handle the truth."

"That's enough, Sasuke," Sakura sighed, showing her irritation, "You need to stop this."

She turned and opened the front door to the apartment.

"You stop right there, Sakura! You will not leave until I tell you that you can!" Sasuke stood, voice raised.

"Sasuke, I am done! You don't get to tell me what to do anymore. I am going to find my daughter." She stepped out of the room and turned her head one last time to see the man that she had loved for most of her life, "Goodbye, Sasuke-kun."

The last words were almost a whisper as they escaped her lips.

She ran down the steps, escaping the life that had kept her trapped for too long. The tears escaping her eyes as she dashed to her destination.

She knew Sarada would be there. With him. He was always there. Always. And, why would Sarada go anywhere other than to the man who had always been there for her?

Within a few minutes, Sakura had reached his apartment building. She climbed the stairs until she was met with his front door. She knocked with vigor, waiting to see the faces of the people that she loved most. Of course, she would ask if Sarada was there first.

The door opened quickly and she was met with the handsome face of the man that had been there for her since well before she was called Sakura Uchiha. The man that she should have chosen. The man that she could still choose, if he would have her.

She shook herself of her thoughts and burst in the room.

"Sarada is here, right?" She spoke first, quickly.

She scanned the room and found the young Uchiha on his sofa, a mug in her hand, and covered in a blanket. Sakura smiled slightly at the site. Kakashi always took such good care of her little girl.

' _His little girl.'_

She rushed over to her to inspect her.

"She came here a while ago." She heard him say, an air of caution edged in his voice.

The last time they spoke did not end on good terms, she remembered the encounter with pain in her heart. He had told her to leave as she pleaded with him to let her stay.

Sakura turned her head from Sarada to meet Kakashi's face. His bare face took her breath away.

"Thank you, Kakashi." She she whispered and nodded her head toward him.

She watched a genuine smile take over his face.

"Tea or cocoa?" He entered his kitchen.

"My usual, please." She answered as she turned back to Sarada.

"Now, let me see that arm." She smiled at the young girl who still had tears in her eyes.

Sarada pulled her arm out from under the blanket and revealed the bruise. Sakura let out an audible gasp when she saw the intense bruising that covered her daughters upper arm.

' _That bastard! He had to have grabbed her violently to cause this much damage! How could he do this to his daughter!? I can never forgive him for this.'_

"Let me heal that for you," She smiled sweetly at her and placed her glowing hands on her daughter's arm.

It was then that Kakashi set the steaming cup on the table next to where she was kneeling. Slowly the black and blue faded back to her normal pale skin tone.

"Thank you, Mama." Sarada whispered.

"I love you." Sakura whispered back before grabbing her daughter into a tight hug.

"Mama… too… tight…" The girl gasped for air.

"Oh!" Sakura let go immediately and blushed, "Sorry!"

Sarada giggled at her mother's overprotective nature.

"It's okay, I think I'm used to it by now." She smiled, "I am really tired from everything today though. We aren't going back there are we?"

"Oh, well, I will go book us a night at the inn down the street and we will stay there!" Sakura smiled, "I will be right back to get you and we will head over and get some rest."

She stood and began to put her sandals on.

"Sakura?" Kakashi finally spoke up.

She hummed in response as she clasped the buckle on one sandal.

"Stay here. Don't waste your money on an inn when you are welcomed here. You have a warm bed and perfectly good food here." He whispered, "Please?"

She looked up to meet his eyes and found warmth and safety.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude. I don't want it to be awkward for you…"

"It's not awkward for me. You need a place. A _safe_ place. And I am not going to stop being there just because the last time we spoke did not end on the best note. What kind of man would I be if I let everything come down because we had one argument?"

Sakura felt her heart warm at his words. His kind words of a love that was not so easily broken.

"Thank you," she whispered and smiled as she accepted his offer.

"I told you I would always be there. And, this is a time that I can be there." He smiled lightly, "You girls take my room, I am fine on the couch." He offered.

"Kakashi, we can tak-"

"Nope! Not an option. It's either my room or the inn." He deadpanned playfully.

"Okay, okay! Sarada, go get ready for bed." Sakura commanded lightly.

The young girl stood and brought her dirty mug to the sink and washed it, leaving the adults alone in the living room.

Sakura took the large mug into her small hands and took a long sip of the now warm liquid. It was perfect, she noted. He knew just the way she liked it. And, that to her was special. He had taken the time to learn about her. Something Sasuke had never done.

Sakura made her way to Kakashi's room after Sarada finished getting ready for bed. She pulled the small girl into her arms and stayed in the room as she coaxed her to sleep. Sakura held Sarada while she cried until she eventually faded into a deep sleep.

"It's okay, darling." was her mantra to her daughter as the tears left her body, "I promise you nothing but happiness from here on out. No more sadness and no more pain."

It was not until hours later that the door to Kakashi's room opened and the pinkette walked out and found Kakashi lounging on his sofa, a book in his face.

' _Typical.'_ She thought to herself with a small smile.

"Hey." She greeted him.

He turned his head of messy silver hair to meet her gaze.

"Yo." He saluted, eyes crinkled, "More tea?"

"Yes please! But, I can make it! You sit." She fidgeted.

"Sakura, please." He pleaded with her as he stood up and tossed the book onto his coffee table, "You sit and relax, you look exhausted and you've had a bad day. I will get the tea."

"Thank you, Kakashi…" She whispered.

"Sakura, there is no need to thank me… there is never a need to thank me…" He whispered back as he entered the kitchen.

They spoke again once the tea was made and they were settled back on the couch.

"I think it's over…" Sakura was the first to speak.

"Sarada told me what she heard. I am so sorry."

"No, I am sorry that she even had to hear any of that. But, when I walked in and saw Sasuke grabbing her arm, I couldn't help it. I was furious. And, I let him have it. I shouldn't have done that while Sarada was there." Sakura looked down into her mug and sighed loudly.

"Actually, I think that is just what she needed to hear. She realizes that Sasuke is scum." Kakashi spoke earnestly and honestly.

Sakura gasped at his words and looked up to him with wide eyes.

"I haven't really ever heard you speak of him that way!"

"That was before he threatened me." Kakashi deadpanned casually.

"Wait, what?" Sakura nearly spit out her drink.

"Oh, it's nothing really. A story for another day. Aren't you tired?" He changed the subject.

Catching the hint, Sakura felt happy deep inside to find something other than Sasuke. She would mentally kick herself for years to come for being so blind to this all.

"Exhausted actually. I should go to bed." She took both of the empty cups to the sink and washed them.

"Sakura… I," She heard him speak up but he stopped.

"Kakashi… You don't need to say it, I already know." She smiled, her back to the Rokudaime.

"Know what?" He questioned.

Sakura stifled a sigh and rolled her eyes at his unwillingness to acknowledge the literal elephant in the room.

"I am tired of the silence between us. It's killing me. But, I will not do _anything_ until everything is officially over and my affairs are in order. That's what I was trying to tell you the day that you sent me away." Sakura spoke sadly, still not willing herself to look at the man she loved.

"Sakura," He spoke as he slowly snaked his arms around her waist, "I am so sorry that I asked you to leave. I just couldn't deal with the fact that I thought I had lost you… I thought maybe if I sent you away, it would help both of us. But, it didn't. I've been miserable…"

"It's okay, Kakashi," She turned her body around, her chest flush with his, "I've been miserable too. Life just isn't the same without you around. We just need to wait a little while longer."

"I know." His hot breath tickled her neck as he scooped to capture it in a small delicate kiss, "I've waited this long, I think I can wait a little while longer."

Sakura laid her head on his strong chest and let herself relish in the feeling of familiarity it brought her.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" she whispered quietly.

"I should be the one asking that." he lightly teased as she felt him press another kiss onto the top of her head.

They stood like that for a few minutes in his kitchen, holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it.

"He… he didn't lay a hand on you did he?" Kakashi tentatively asked, "Because if he did, I don't think I can stop myself if I see him again. What he did to Sarada… I was, no, I still am so angry."

The threat of fresh tears came to her, but she willed them back as she hugged the silver haired man closer. She couldn't believe the level of protectiveness he was showing for her and Sarada.

"Quite the opposite actually. I wish I didn't hold back, but I'm glad I did for Sarada's sake. I'll never forgive him for hurting her."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure neither of you are ever in harms way like that again." he spoke quietly as he buried his nose into her pink locks and inhaled her scent.

Sakura looked up to the pair of dark eyes that shone with sincerity and love.

"I should get to bed." She pushed herself away slightly, wanting him so much, but not wanting to break the vow she made so long ago.

"Yeah, you should," he stepped away and shut off the light in his kitchen, "Goodnight, Sakura."

"Goodnight, Kakashi." She whispered as she slipped into his bedroom.

The pinkette slipped under the covers next to her sleeping daughter and held her close. She took in the scent of his pillow as she drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Sasuke is finally out! FINALLY! AHH! What do you all think will happen next? Will Sasuke actually follow through or will he continue in his behavior for a while longer? Stick around to find out!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please drop me a review or a PM! I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS!**

 **A VERY special thank you to my wonderful friend and BETA, generaltay! You guys, she's a gem! I am so thankful for her constant efforts and wonderful adds and ideas that help make this story everything it can be! Go, right now, and check out her Multi-Chapter KakaSaku story, "As If Fate Would Have It"! She is updating weekly and you will not want to miss what she has in store for this amazing story!**

 **Thank you all so much for the wonderful and amazing support! I can't wait for the next update! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**HEY GUYS!**

 **I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update! Life has been crazy!**

 **I was thinking of doing rewrites on my earlier chapters in between my new release chapters. A reviewer mentioned this on my last chapter and it got me thinking that is a really good idea! :) Please let me know what you guys think of that!**

 **I don't own anything!**

* * *

The light of the morning peeked gently into the room as Sakura's eyes fluttered open. Her face was buried into the wonderfully scented sheets and pillow that were beneath her.

They smelled like _him_.

Him.

' _Him. Kakashi…'_ Her once groggy eyes flew open, _'Kakashi! I'm in Kakashi's bed!"_

She sat up as the events of yesterday unfurled in her mind. She quickly glanced over to the small, sleeping figure of her daughter and smiled as the panic subsided.

Her baby was safe.

Safe from Sasuke and that was all that she needed at the moment. Her eyes glanced at the spot on the sleeping girls arm that once held the black and blue bruise he had given her the night before and felt herself momentarily get angry before she calmed herself back down.

Sakura quietly rose from her comfortable haven and tiptoed to the closed bedroom door. Once she was out of danger of waking Sarada up, she made her way out and passed the extra room that the Rokudaime had for Sarada. He had argued the night before that the girls needed to be together. She made her way into his sparsely decorated living room. Despite her endless efforts of trying to get him to decorate a little, his place was still bare.

Only a large green plant resided on his window sill. The plant that Sakura and Sarada had gifted him with six years prior, on his 40th birthday. He had moaned and groaned that he was too lazy to care for something other than himself. She had known better though. She knew that if he could so selflessly care for her and for Sarada, than he could care for a measly plant.

And, it had thrived.

She smiled at the sweet memory.

"Morning." A manly grunt shifted her out of her sentimental thoughts.

She found the man in question in the kitchen. His silver mop even more a mess than usual without his headband to tame the madness and added bed head.

He wore a tight, black sleeveless undershirt that showed every contour on his lean, muscular body along with loose black standard issue jonin pants. Sakura blushed wildly at the mess of a man front of her.

"Hey," He spoke again, eyeing her from his place in the kitchen to her place in his living room, "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" She jumped, "Oh! Yeah! I am fine. Just was startled. I guess I just got lost in thought."

Her already pink face deepened in color as she tried to save herself the embarrassment.

"Lost on the road of life?" He teased as he made his way to her with a steaming mug in each hand.

She glared at him as she took the mug that he offered to her.

"So funny." She rolled her eyes and sat on his sofa, covering herself with one of the blankets that he had used the night before that was tossed to the side.

"How did you sleep?" He asked nonchalantly, taking a small sip of his tea.

"I think I passed out the moment my head hit the pillow, honestly." She grinned as she took a long sip of her own tea.

She reveled in the fact that the man sitting with her knew her so well. The countless things that she would never had guessed that he would care about.

Things like how he just made her tea the way she liked without having to ask her. Giving up his own bed so that she and Sarada had one to share and sleeping on his couch when he had an extra bed, but didn't want to disturb Sarada's room at his own home. Letting her barge in on his life whenever she pleased. Things like just being there for her when she needed someone. Being the only _one_ in her life that truly understood her. It meant more to her than she could ever tell anyone. Than she could ever tell him.

"Good," His lips curled slightly on his maskless face, "I'm glad. You two really needed it."

"Kakashi, I-"

"Good morning, Mama! Baba!"

Sakura was interrupted by the voice of her daughter, who bounded up to them with grace. After placing a peck on each person's cheek, she stood back with a toothy grin.

"Good morning, Sarada," It was Kakashi that spoke, "You seem like you slept well too."

"Oh, yes! I did! It was nice being away from home. Well, this is basically my second home anyways, but I haven't slept here in so long! I had not a care in the world. That or I was just so exhausted that I passed out. But, today is a new day, right?" She bubbled.

Sakura frown slightly at the girl's strange behavior. It was not unlike her to be bubbly and happy, but, at a time like this, it worried her.

"Sarada, are you alright?" Sakura spoke cautiously, "Why are you already dressed?"

Sarada stopped and looked at her, curiosity gleaming in her raven colored eyes.

"Yes, of course! Why wouldn't I be?" She squeaked out, "You don't need to worry about me, Mama! I was hoping to go do some training today with Mitsuki, Inojin, and Cho-Cho since Konohamaru-sensei is still in the hospital. I can't get lazy just because he's gone! Anyways, I'm off! I will see you later! Oh, Baba?"

Kakashi hummed, too shocked to respond with words.

"Can I please take some fruit and one of your bentos? I'll replace it later. I just don't want to eat out again today."

"Oh, don't worry. Yeah, go ahead. You know you don't need to ask." He eyed Sakura as he replied.

"Sarada," Sakura spoke, meeting Kakashi's eyes as if they were reading each other's minds, "Is it such a good idea for you to be going out and training? Maybe you should lay low for a while? I mean after all th-"

"Mama," Sarada spoke seriously now and interrupted her from continuing, "I'll be fine. Besides, I won't be alone and I won't go anywhere alone. And, if anything weird happens, I will come back. Please let me go?"

The pinkette looked over her daughter and sighed in defeat.

"Alright, but come back right away if _anything_ happens."

"Thanks, Mama! See you guys later!"

With that she was gone, the door was barely closed as she raced out.

Sakura sighed loudly as she looked at Kakashi's front door.

"That girl," she groaned, "She's worrying me."

"She's just coping in her own way. She'll be fine."

Sakura let out another soft sigh before she took another sip of the tea.

"She is so overly independent." She muttered as she sat down the mug.

"Reminds me of another person I know." He hummed as he took a sip of his tea.

He barely dodged the pillow aimed for his head in time as he laughed lightly.

"What?" He pouted teasingly, "It's true and you can't deny it! Look who raised her! You are one of the most fiercely independent women that I know! You always have been!"

"That's what scares me a little with her." Sakura lowered her eyes, "Do you think I made the right choice, letting her go?"

The Rokudaime put down his own mug and scooted over to her. He put a hand between her shoulders and rubbed soothing circles.

"Sakura," He met her eyes, "She is going to be okay. She is _your_ daughter after all. Plus, I don't think he would be stupid enough to do anything while there were others around. Just put some faith in her, okay? She's a great kid."

"You're right," She smiled slightly, letting the anxiety melt at his warmth, "Why do you always know the right things to say?"

Kakashi leaned back into the sofa and locked his hands together behind his head.

"What can I say? I'm just so wise and great." He grinned at her.

Sakura just giggled.

"Wow, so humble." She rolled her eyes, "Where is this coming from?"

"What? Can't a man be himself and happy?" He poked her lightly, "Plus, I have to have a sense of humor in times like these!"

"Well, _old man_ , I do so appreciate you trying to keep morale up around here." She smiled at him.

"Who are you calling _old_?" Kakashi glanced around the room, "I will have you know that I have always been in great shape and would never call myself old."

He huffed as he spoke, causing Sakura to burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay, you are in great shape, I will give you that!" She spoke between giggles.

"Why Sakura? Does that mean you've been checking me out?" He kept his posture on the couch, unwavering.

She stopped laughing and met his eyes and found they flashed something dark. Moving closer to him, she felt her knee brush his. The former Hokage snaked one arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him and caused her to suck in a breath at the bold move.

"Do I _really_ need to answer that?" She whispered gently as she laid her head on his shoulder and let her hand trail over him until it splayed across his toned abdomen.

"Boost this old man's ego." He groaned as she breathed on his neck.

"Old man, aye?" Her voice low yet teasing, "I don't see an old man here? Do you?"

* * *

Kakashi growled in response. His primal instinct beginning to surface. The woman of his dreams draped against him. Whispering in his ear and teasing him. The pinkette threw a toned leg over his lap, straddling the Copy-Ninja as he sat there, defenseless against her advances.

Finally moving his other hand from behind his head, he let both move freely until they settled just under the shirt that he let her borrow the night before and onto her womanly hips.

He hummed when he felt the warmth that they held.

Sakura draped her forearms on his shoulders and leaned into him until their lips met in a tender kiss.

"Oh, Kakashi…" Sakura moaned into his mouth as he gripped her hips.

He grinned into the passionate kiss as he ran his tongue across her bottom lip, asking permission to enter. She eagerly allowed it as she parted her lips and felt his tongue graze against her teeth, exploring every centimeter slowly.

Kakashi moved a lone hand from its place on her hip and traced a single digit up along her spine.

He stopped cold and gasped as his hand moved gently farther up her back.

"What is it?" She questioned in a lust induced haze.

"You aren't wearing bindings." He deadpanned as the heat in his belly grew to an almost unbearable level. He felt his loose pants tighten.

"You are correct." She giggled, "I guess I forgot to put them back on."

Pulling back to study her face, he watched as she gasped slightly and blushed as she felt the hardness in his pants brush against her inner thigh. When their eyes met, there was no need for words. Their lips crashed together with a slight amount more pressure than the gentle, tender kiss they just shared moments ago.

The pinkette lost the battle for dominance in their passion filled moment. Finally giving in, she traced her hands along his chest, moving slowly down to his abdomen. Kakashi felt like his skin was on fire at the gentle touch. He stiffened briefly as she continued moving down until she met the hem of his tight shirt.

With one swift movement, she removed the article of clothing and deposited it onto the floor somewhere into the living room.

"That's better." Her voice sultry and low.

She paused and looked at him as if she were sizing him up.

"Hm." Sakura brought her hand to her chin and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, concern filled his words.

"Yep," She grinned, "Definitely not an old man!"

"Sakura," Kakashi groaned loudly, grabbing her hips once more and moving her with ease closer to him.

He trailed hot kisses on her chin and moved to her ear and down to her neck and collarbone. He smirked slightly when he heard a low moan escape her supple lips. It was then that he used his strength to lift himself and her enough to gain the upper hand. He gently flipped her onto her back and pressed a strong knee in the space between her slightly parted legs.

"You are so beautiful, Sakura." He breathed out as he took in her presence beneath his body.

"Kakashi… Please, take me." She whispered back to him. One hand coaxed his gloveless palms under her shirt while the other reached up and buried itself in his silver mop, tangling her fingers as deep as they could go and pulled him down into another passion filled kiss.

"Oh, Sakura," He moaned into the kiss as he obeyed her wish and let his bare hands wander on her stomach, slowly moving around. He dipped his index finger gently into her belly button as he pressed his weight on her in the passionate kiss.

Her free hand rubbed his smooth neck as she relished the kisses that he was bestowing on her.

Kakashi's hand teased along the smooth skin of her stomach as he travelled further up, when suddenly he stopped when he began to cup her breast.

"Wait…" He whispered, moving up and off of her and settling next to her on the sofa, "Not here, not now."

"What?" She blinked, sitting up as well.

"Sakura, I want this _so_ badly," He looked into her eyes and she found a storm of conflict, "But, we have to think of _him_ right now too. I have to think about you. And, no matter what we want in this moment, we need to wait. The time will come where we can do this all day and all night for days on end. But, this is not the time for it."

She fixed the oversized shirt back into place as she made to sit closer to him.

* * *

"We both know that this is going to happen, Kakashi, so why not now?" She asked tentatively.

"It wouldn't be fair to him. You guys are technically still married." He looked to the floor, "We've gotten this far, I am sure we can wait a little longer for the rest. I want to do this right, not for me, but for you. For Sarada. For us. Like I said before, I don't want just a part of you, I want all of you or none of you. I can't have all of you until you settle _all_ of your affairs."

Sakura's eyes welled up with tears that she didn't know that she had left.

"Oh, Kakashi…" She wrapped her arms around his bare upper body and held on tight, "I am sorry, for forcing myself on you like that."

She felt him wrap strong arms around her in comfort.

"No, no, Sakura," Kakashi spoke into her hair, taking in her scent, "I let it get too far. Don't blame yourself, please. There _will_ be a time and a place for this, and honestly, that day can't come soon enough."

"It's been a long time since I've been intimate in a truly loving way." She breathed out, honestly.

A small snort came from him in reply. Sakura looked up to find the former Hokage smiling down at her.

"It's been a long time for me too." He replied.

"Wait, you were serious when you said you haven't been with _anyone_ this entire time?"

Sakura felt Kakashi release his hold of her and reach up to rub the back of his messy silver mop.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" He spoke seriously as me made to stand up, grabbing their now cold mugs of tea, "I was _serious_. I wanted you and only you. I was prepared to wait for forever. Don't get me wrong, there was plenty of opportunities for that for me. And, there were times that I was tempted to just do it. But, I love you, Sakura. And didn't want to try and fill that void with something I knew wouldn't fill it. If that meant I never had intimacy with anyone again, so be it. More tea?"

Sakura felt speechless at the truth coming from him as she sat there watching him make them more tea. He really did love her, she thought to herself. He was fully planning to be abstinent for the rest of his life because of how deeply he felt for her.

She lightly scolded herself again at how blind she was all these years.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kakashi brought back two fresh mugs of tea and sat them in the coffee table. He quickly retrieved his discarded shirt and put it back on before settling back down next to her.

"Okay, so can you tell me everything that happened last night? Sarada was so out of it when she got here, I only got bits and pieces." He gently probed.

Sakura took a deep breath and nodded before she started to recount to him the events that took place the night before.

* * *

 **GUYS! They are SO close to being able to be together! What do you think will happen in the next chapter?**

 **Thank you so much for reading TLAL! It's so much to write and get to be able to post and share!**

 **I LOVE hearing from you guys! So, please drop me a PM or a review!**

 **ALSO! A big huge THANK YOU to my wonderful and amazing friend, generaltay, for always helping me with ideas and edits! She's seriously awesome! GO right now and check out her stories! She has a new KakaSaku modern day AU out called Unity Without Sin and it's amazing! Please go support her!**

 **Thanks so much guys! Till next update! ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

A week had passed since Kakashi had heard the intense story of what Sasuke had tried to do to Sakura that night. He could clearly picture the events of that night in his head from the vivid description that had been given and felt sick at the mistreatment those girls had to suffer through.

He exhaled loudly as he threw a shuriken just a little too hard at the target in front of him and watched as it destroyed the straw figure.

"Oops!" He winced as he spoke out loud.

He heard a small giggle erupt from his left side as the girl with black hair covered her mouth, trying to stifle the laugh.

"Wow, Baba!" She squealed through her laughter, "I had no idea that you were still that _strong_!"

Kakashi was driven out of his infuriating mental movie and flung his masked face to Sarada and rose a single silver brow.

"What's that supposed to mean, Sarada?" His voice was serious but his eyes were light and mischievous.

"Nothing!" She giggled again, "Just that…"

"Just what?" He questioned further when she trailed off.

"You're kinda old." She deadpanned with a grin.

He put his hand to heart and groaned loudly.

"I am not _that_ old and that is no way to speak to your former Hokage, young lady."

It was then that Sarada burst into laughter yet again. It wasn't long before the older man joined her in the hearty belly laugh.

"You're so easy to tease and you take it so well!" The young girl spoke, wiping the tears from her dark eyes.

"Well, I get it enough from you and from your mother that I'm just used to it I guess." He pouted to her from behind the mask and stuffed his gloved hands into his pockets.

"Oi! You're such a martyr!" She groaned, with a half eye roll.

"You're alright, kid!" He crinkled his eyes as he pat her on the head and began to walk toward the exit to the training field.

She frowned as she fixed her short hair and headband back into place from the friendly assault on it.

"When are you going to teach me the fire ball jutsu?" She ran after him, pushing her red glasses up as she went.

"In due time my favorite little pupil." He sang as he continued to saunter along.

"I am your only _'little pupil,'_ so I have to be your favorite." She muttered as she matched his leisurely pace.

"Alas, this is true." He sang again as they crossed the large red bridge leading back into the village.

They walked in silence for a while. With each passing minute, he felt Sarada grow more and more uneasy next to him. He had a good feeling he knew the source of the unease.

"When do you think mom will be done?" She finally asked.

He noticed the hesitation in her voice as he stopped to look at the young girl.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I haven't ever gone through a process like this before, but I hope it isn't much longer." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You seem really stressed out, Baba." She reached her hand out to touch his arm, "Mama is too."

Kakashi smiled down to where the young girl was holding his arm. She reflected her mothers caring and compassionate side so much in situations like these.

"It's a hard thing. I don't know where my place is in this just yet." He breathed, letting himself be vulnerable for just a moment before he pulled his face back on for Sarada's sake, "But, you don't need to worry yourself with me, little one. I am fine. All I know right now though, is that I need to be here for both you and Sakura. I love you both too much to see either one of you suffer any longer."

"Baba," Sarada spoke in a barely there whisper before she looked at the older man with a sweet smile, "you don't have to put on a brave face for me."

' _What an observant girl you have raised, Sakura.'_

"I appreciate it, Sarada. I really do. But, I'm alright! I promise you that much!" He lightly squeezed her arm back for reassurance, "We just need to be patient!"

They stood like that for a moment before Sarada suddenly smiled big.

"Let's go get some food then!" She turned and pulled his sleeve, dragging him along the cobblestone path toward downtown Konoha, "And, don't you dare give me the bill!"

"Sarada!" He tried to look offended as his silver hair swayed in the breeze as she dragged him along, "I would never do such a thing!"

"That's not what mom says!" She turned back and grinned, "She says to be careful of you disappearing and not coming back when it involves food!"

He smiled to himself at the thought of Sakura warning Sarada of his trickery.

"I haven't done that in years!"

"Baba! You just did that to Iruka-sensei last year. He told us about it in class before we graduated." She stopped and raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi grinned at the look she was giving him. It reminded him so much of the way that Sakura looked at him when he made a bad joke. He brought his now free arm up to rub the back of his head.

"I have changed my ways." He deadpanned, "I would never do such a thing to you!"

Sarada just crossed her arms then.

"I will not believe it 'till I see the money on the table, paying for both of us!"

"Alright! Alright! I get it, Sarada. We need to make it rather quick though, we don't know when Sakura will return."

"Let's get her a meal to bring home, so she doesn't have to cook anything." The young girl added on when they finally started walking again.

Kakashi nodded in agreement, a sense of comfort overcoming him then.

"Brilliant idea."

* * *

"Are you sure you want me to draw up these papers, Sakura-san?" The older woman behind the large oak desk asked as she pushed her rounded glasses up the bridge of her nose, "No one has ever filed for divorce from an Uchiha before."

Sakura sat in silence for a moment before speaking. Taking in a breath of air she looked into the eyes of the person in front of her.

"Yes, Riiwa-san," She breathed out, "I am sure."

"And why is it that you are requesting a divorce?" She looked to her papers.

Sakura sat in silence once more.

"You must answer the question Sakura-san. Everything you say to me is obviously confidential."

The pinkette stared hard at the woman.

"It's a loveless marriage. He's also negligent. I fear for the safety of my daughter and myself." She stated as she stared at the freshly polished tiles under her feet.

"You feel unsafe? Did your husband not just return after nearly ten years of being away?" Riiwa pressed.

Sakura knew this was the process, but it still got under her skin the amount of questions that Riiwa was asking. She felt raw and exposed. Hurt and closed off.

"Yes, ma'am." She took a deep breath, "Sasuke has been away for ten years. He recently returned. But, since he has been back, he has been different and… distant. He's not the same man I married all those years ago."

' _He's been different and distant since the day he married me. I just didn't realize it. What a fool I've been. I can't tell her of Sarada's true parentage either. I will surely lose her for good to him if he wanted to be ass about it.'_

"Has he laid hands on you or your daughter?" The question almost sounded mundane to Riiwa at this point, like she was callused to this process and that she just pushed everyone's emotions aside.

Sakura understood that. As a doctor, she had to often turn her emotions off to operate. Just so she could sleep at night.

"Yes," She looked the woman in eyes once more, "last week he laid a hand on Sarada and then attempted to sexually assault me afterwards when I struck him for hurting her. I healed her once I got away, but her arm was black and blue."

There was a tense silence after Sakura relayed what the tipping point was for her.

"And, what proof do you have of this abuse? Any photos, blood, etc?" Riiwa asked next.

"No, ma'am. I was the only one who saw it. Well, besides Sasuke." Sakura spoke quietly with a shake of her head.

"And, you said that you healed it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Right away? Or did someone else see this bruising that you speak of."

Sakura felt the anger rise in the pit of her stomach only to cool it off. The woman was just doing her job and she needed to keep that in mind. Of course she healed it right away. That was a combination of the mothering side and medic side of her. She suddenly gasped when she remembered Kakashi had seen the mark.

"No, wait! She snuck out and went to Kakashi's house!" She almost yelled in excitement.

The older woman jumped slightly at her sudden change of tone.

"Former Hokage, Kakashi Hatake?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, ma'am!" Sakura stated, gathering herself, "Sarada went to his house after it happened. She snuck out after I sent her to her room so I could deal with Sasuke."

"Why would she go to Kakashi-sama's house? Is this normal for her?"

"Yes, ma'am. Kakashi has been there for Sarada and I for a long time while Sasuke was away. She trusts him wholeheartedly."

"I notice that you call him 'Kakashi', with no formalities. Are you and the former Hokage close?"

Sakura blushed lightly, hoping that Riiwa did not notice.

"We're amazing friends, yes. We've known each other for years."

"How close of friends?"

"He was _always_ there when Sasuke wasn't." Sakura deadpanned, hoping to get her point across with just that statement.

Riiwa once again pushed up her glasses as Sakura hoped she would not pry any more into her relationship with the former Hokage. Besides the handful of kisses they'd shared, he'd been quite respectful of her situation. After that heated moment on his couch the morning after Sasuke hurt Sarada, they agreed to do nothing more until she got her affairs in order.

Sarada moved back into her room there and Kakashi insisted she remain in his room while he continued to sleep on the couch. Reasoning that it wouldn't be long before he could join her. She'd forever be grateful to him for being so caring and accommodating to her and Sarada.

"Okay, I will get these drawn up. It looks like you are on a fast track to sole custody and a quick divorce." She stood, signalling that the meeting was over, "It man not look like it, but I am sad to see any marriage fail. However, I am glad to see you seek happiness Sakura-san."

"Thank you, Riiwa-san." Sakura bowed deeply at the elder womans comment and made her way out of the office.

* * *

Once she stepped foot on the cobblestone path with a large smile on her tired face, a sneering voice emerged from the shadows.

"Was that an informative and nice little meeting you had there, Sakura? Did you really think I wouldn't find out about this?"

The smile fell the moment she heard the words slip out of his mouth.

"You are so selfish, Sasuke. I did nothing in secret." She spat as she turned to face the shadow, " _You_ asked for the divorce in the first place, so I'm only honoring your wishes."

He stepped into the light of day and gripped her arm hard. He was a shadow in the shadows to her now. He had shadowed her life for far too long and she knew it. She ripped her arm from his cold grasp and met his hard look with her own icy glare, completely void of love for the first time.

"You can't use Kakashi as a witness. You cheated on me with him!" He said through clenched teeth.

"Why not? Sarada ran to him when you hurt her! He saw the marks _you_ left."

"I'll tell them about your infidelity." A smugness flashed over his face that made Sakura's blood boil.

" _My infidelity?!_ It was a kiss! I'll tell them about _your_ infidelity! About how you cheated and forced me to raise the child against my will and _alone_ for nearly a decade!"

"You wouldn't..." He stepped forward and pushed her against the cold brick with his body as he whispered, "Are you sure you want to give me up for that old perverted bastard that thinks he's better than everyone? Does he make you scream the way I used to? Can he please you the same way I did?"

Sakura pushed him away hard, but he caught his footing quickly. She was not going to let him manipulate her with his words any longer.

"Try me. Don't make it harder than it needs to be. Kakashi is a better man than you could ever _think_ about being. And, don't ever touch me again. I'm not your wife anymore. Once that paperwork gets drawn up and signed, I'll no longer be an Uchiha."

With that she spun on her heel.

"I need to go make sure that _my_ daughter is alright." She threw over her shoulder as she went along.

"Sakura, wait." She heard him call.

' _No more…'_

"Sakura, please wait." She heard again, his tone beginning to ebb with regret.

' _No more.'_

"Sakura! I want to work on this!" he practically yelled after her.

' _No more!'_

"No!" She didn't turn back as she stopped walking, "You had your chance. I gave you _thousands_ of chances and begged you to work on us! I was willing to be unhappy just for you! But you forfeited the best thing in your life because of how selfish you've been. And now, now you need to let go."

She breathed out. No longer would he manipulate her. No longer would she feel sorry for the man that took thirteen years of her life.

Sakura was so tired from the day's event. But, she knew she would sleep well that night knowing there was nothing that Sasuke could do to hurt her anymore.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey Guys! I'm backkk! I am so sorry that it has taken me sooooo long to update. Life has been rather crazy lately with some weird things and was having some trouble finding inspiration. But, I think I am on the fast track to regularly updating again!**

 **Sakura is finally washing her hands of Sasuke! Are you guys excited? I sure am! What do you think will happen in the next chapter?**

 **To Love A Life is nearing the end sadly! But, I am beginning to work on some new material for a NEW STORY Y'ALL! So stay tuned!**

 **Please review! I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS!**

 **A VERY special thank you to my dear friend and beta, generaltay! She is amazing guys! I am seriously blessed by her! Go check out her stories! She recently completed As If Fate Would Have It and is currently updating, bi-monthly, Unity Without Sin! You will definitely NOT be disappointed! So, go show her some love!**


	26. Chapter 26

Kakashi sat up in the darkness of his own living room. Nothing but a thin ray of moonlight illuminated the room. It had been over a month since Sakura and Sarada moved in with him, not that he was complaining. He rubbed the back of his head with his hand and groaned. The more he slept on his couch, the more his missed his large comfortable bed.

The bed that Sakura was currently asleep in and that he soon hoped would be one that held both of them together.

He knew it would be. It would be very soon.

He needed to get up and moving a little more to make it to the gate on time.

 _ **-flashback to that morning-**_

" _Kakashi-same, he came by today to sign the papers." Riiwa eyed him closely._

" _Hm?" He hummed, feigning ignorance to her statement._

" _Don't play with me," She snapped, "I know this is why you're here right? Same as every week."_

" _Alright, Riiwa-san, you caught me!" He crinkled his eyes at her._

" _His signature is on there. The divorce will be final with my stamp of approval. Which I will do tomorrow morning. I will send a hawk to her letting her know. Now go, she's all yours."_

" _Thank you, Riiwa-san." He bowed lowly and practically skipped out of her office._

 _ **-end flashback-**_

As he stood, Kakashi heard and felt an uncomfortable pop in his back.

' _This must really be what it is like getting old, my Gods!'_ He groaned to himself as he kept moving quietly toward the small kitchen, _'I need to be quiet. Sarada is leaving for her mission tomorrow and I can't wake her up_.'

He peeked past the simple curtains and out of the window just above his sink as he filled a glass. It was quiet and calm. A sight that he reveled in, especially after seeing so much blood and gore in his life. The moon peeked just beyond the shadow of the trees that filled Konoha.

As his mind began to wander, his lips perked up at the corners as he thought about where his life had taken him.

If you had asked him twenty years ago what he thought of life, he would have said one word, miserable. Stuck in a constant state of suicidal thought and reckless behavior. Never knowing if he would come home from a mission or not. And, at that time, he was okay with it. He had no one he truly loved, no one relying on him at home. Only his comrades he could protect.

If you had asked him ten years ago what he thought of life, his answer would have been the same. But, he had something to live for now. And, that had been to care for the woman that he knew could never be his, in the best way that he could. And, the best way that woman would let him.

The same woman who fell at the feet of that arrogant Uchiha. The young woman that broke the ground before his very eyes. That brought him lunch and brightened his whole day just with a look. Who fell once again at the feet of the broken Uchiha, still in many ways, just a broken boy. The one that left him for six long, excruciating months only to come back heartbroken with a baby in her strong arms. The woman he fell in love with.

The woman he fell in love with…

If you were to ask him in that moment what he thought of life, he would have said one word, hopeful. That woman he loved so longsufferingly was now in his home. That woman loved him in return and he was hopeful.

' _Soon…'_ He thought as he pushed the curtain back and moved his cup from under the overflowing water of his tap, _'Very soon.'_

After he emptied his cup, he slipped his mask up over his face and slipped his sandals on and began to walk out the door. He stopped short and hooked his weapons pack onto his hip and strapped his holster to his thigh.

' _Peace has made you soft, old man. You would have never left without all of your gear if it were ten years ago.'_

He mentally chided himself all the way to the gates of the sleeping village. As he approached he saw and sensed that no one was anywhere near the entry or the exit besides the usual gate guards.

' _Damn it! He's gone already?!'_

Before he could get another breath in, he heard a deep voice.

"Why is it that when I try and leave, one of you is always here to bid me a fond farewell?" He heard the hiss come from the shadow of the gate.

The raven haired Uchiha was casually leaning against the dark gate, shadowing his entire form in darkness. Kakashi had to do a slight double take to make sure he actually saw him.

"Ah, so you were expecting me." Kakashi stated, unimpressed.

Sasuke scoffed at him then and the silver haired man bit the inside of his cheek to ebb away the irritation that filled him. It seems this conversation might not be as civil as he hoped for, but he wasn't going to back down now.

"Don't be so selfish, Kakashi. I was waiting for my wife to see me off. As she always does."

" _Ex-wife._ " Kakashi corrected quickly, "You're a sick man, Sasuke. She doesn't even know the divorce is final yet."

"Why are you here?" His words dripping with venom, obviously ignoring his comments.

"I was not willing to let you leave without first giving you a piece of my mind." Kakashi stuffed his hands into his pockets, though always on guard, "I do not wish you ill, but I needed to say a few things."

" _You_? Give _me_?" The Uchiha mocked, "A piece of your mind? Now isn't that just fresh."

Kakashi raised a silver brow, keeping both eyes trained on the maniacal man.

"After you," he spat, "you, _Kakashi_ , supposedly to be my friend and _'fearless leader'_ , took my wife and turned her against me? And, you want to give me a piece of your mind? You're lucky that I haven't killed you on the spot."

Kakashi didn't move a muscle. He knew that Sasuke may just be crazy enough to try something at this point. And, he was ready. He took a deep breath then.

"After you left her. You left her, Sasuke! You were unfaithful to her! You refused to come back at her time of hurt. She was _always_ there for you. And you stomped on her like she was nothing. You, Sasuke Uchiha, are scum."

Kakashi watched as the man's face twisted into a mess of anger, rage, fury, and something else, pain?

"I have held my tongue out of respect for Sakura. In hopes that you may eventually come around and fix what you broke _again_. But, now? Now that things are really and officially over, you are a piece of shit. I had hope for you, once. But, now, you are truly lost."

The was a tense pause before the raven haired man replied.

"You stole her from me and made her hate me!" He spat once again.

"You did that yourself, Sasuke. I did not steal her. I just showed her what a real man should be. I was respectful and distant to a point. It was _you_ that drove her into my arms." Kakashi did not flinch once as he watched the Uchiha charge at him.

With one single graceful move, the older man stepped out of the way and blocked the punch aimed at his face. He knew Sasuke was just letting his emotions take over then with such poor accuracy and execution.

"I will not fight you, Sasuke. You have already lost more than I would be able to bear today. You lost a great gift. I hope that one day, you will realize just what you lost. Because I will treasure her _and Sarada_ for as long as I live."

Sasuke let out a huff and regained what little composure he had and stood, back turned to Kakashi. The dark of the night only shadowing more of the cold hearted man.

"Well, then. Have fun with my leftovers." He hissed as Kakashi felt his fist ball up, "Just know,"

His voice dropped to barely above a whisper, "You will _never_ get her going the way that I did. You will never touch a part of her that my hands haven't been first. Let that sink in. I came in first. Me. Remember who she chose first."

With those spiteful words, he was gone.

Kakashi let out the breath that he didn't even realize he was holding in and closed his eyes.

Sasuke was gone.

His hand ached as his clenched fist had been drained of blood. Slowly releasing the tension on his enclosed fist, he turned and took a small step. Then another. Then another. Then another until he reached his old favorite spot.

The Cenotaph.

He sat at the foot of the large marble stone and traced the names with his fingers.

"Obito. Rin." He started softly, "I know it's been a while. Things have been busy… but that's no excuse to not see your precious people. So, for that I am sorry. But, he's gone. Sasuke is gone. He left the village with no hopes of returning. That's the impression I got at least. He didn't even say goodbye to his own daughter… Though if he does come back, I will have the pleasure of killing him myself."

He wiped a small tear away and laughed bitterly.

"Looks like I am finally coming down from some of the stress I have been holding onto so tightly. All of this is way more than what they taught us at the academy. They should have had a class on peace time and how to deal with real life. I knew opening up to someone would be risky. And, I knew that it could make you feel things that you don't want to feel…"

He paused briefly as he let the words begin to sink into him, a small smile coming to him.

"But, I am glad. Sakura is a real gem. Rin, I think you would have loved her dearly. She reminds me of you somewhat. Though I have probably already told you all of this a hundred times before. I wish that you and Obito were still here everyday. Who knows? Maybe we could have had dinners together and watch each other's children. Well your children. Can you imagine that? Uncle Kakashi? It has a nice ring to it."

He stopped and looked around, silently hoping that no one could hear him yammering on to a piece of rock. He spoke again once he confirmed that the coast was clear.

"Sakura doesn't know that the divorce is final yet. I only found out because I snooped every week for a month. And, maybe because I am still Rokudaime Hokage. She should find out tomorrow morning."

After an hour or so more of speaking to his long passed friends, he stood. Stretching his sore back and watching as the sun began to peek over the horizon on the east. He decided to pass the time and train alone.

* * *

"Sarada!" Sakura called from the living room, "You're going to be late!"

"I know, I know!" The girl ran into the room, taking a long drink of the milk and taking a slice of toast into her hand, "I'm sorry I can't eat with you!"

"Don't mind me! Get your shoes on and we will head to the gate. Your team is probably already there." Sakura pushed the sandals into Sarada's free hand.

"It seems like we've inherited some of Baba's bad habits." She smirked as they hurried down the street.

Sakura just grinned widely and pushed them forward.

"There they are!" Sakura heard Boruto yell.

"So obnoxious." Sarada murmured under her breath.

Once her daughter reached her teammate, she watched as she clobbered him over the head. Sakura couldn't help but smile as she reminisced about the times when she clobbered Naruto on the head for being just as obnoxious.

Once the team was set, Sakura reached out to poke the young girl on the forehead like she always did, but stopped halfway. She pulled her feminine hand back and instead pulled Sarada in for a tight, but gentle hug.

"Be safe, my sweet girl." She whispered.

"Always, Mama." She whispered back, "I love you."

"I love you too." Sakura pulled back, "Now go and do your best!"

"I always will!" She grinned and skipped off to meet her comrades pace.

Sakura grinned as she watched her daughter leave the village. She knew she could count on Sarada to do her best always. And, her team, as obnoxious and loud as it was, knew how to be a team and watch each other's backs.

She decided to do some window shopping as she slowly made her way back to Kakashi's apartment. If her and Sarada were going to live there, she was definitely going to decorate the place more and this would give her some ideas.

As Sakura admired a small, intricate piece of jewelry in the heart of downtown, a small hawk descended onto her forearm. Pulling the note from the metal spool on the animals ankle she read to herself.

 _ **Miss Haruno,**_

 _ **It is finalized. You have full custody. Papers are being sent out soon.**_

 _ **Good luck,**_

 _ **Riiwa**_

Sakura felt a tear sting at the corner of her eye as she read the short and simple note over and over again.

Sending the hawk back, she began walking, no, running to his house. To the man she loved. Freedom making her feet lighter than they had been in fourteen years. She ran toward that freedom. Headlong and without regret.

* * *

Kakashi opened the door to find the remains of a meal on the table and smiled.

' _Looks like they were in a hurry!'_

He slipped into the bathroom and turned the shower knob and watched as the faucet roared to life. Stripping out of his clothes quickly, he stepped into the welcoming oasis of steam and warmth.

He paused his washing after a few minutes, but only for a moment, when he heard his front door open and close.

* * *

Sakura burst through his door, barely shutting it behind her.

She frowned when she didn't see him in his normal spot on the couch, reading those damned dirty novels. Or at the kitchen table, polishing his kunai.

She paused to listen, as any novice ninja was trained to do and she heard the shower spraying.

' _Damn it! He's in the shower!'_ She pouted as she went to sit on the couch to wait for him, but stopped halfway, _'Wait. I don't have to sit. Let's just see if he is up for a chat or more…'_

She blushed deeply as she mustered all of the courage she had in her small frame as she made her way to the bathroom door and reached for the handle. Knowing that on the other side held a very steamy room and a very naked Kakashi.

She turned the knob, no regret entering her mind. She loved him. She wanted him. And, she definitely knew he wanted her.

Sakura swung the door open slowly and all she could see was a foggy glass shower door. One that she had seen a million times before. The only difference was the man behind that door. She watched for a moment as he continued rinsing his mop, as if she wasn't even there.

Had he really gone that soft? Not to notice her enter a room?

"Well are you going to join me? Or just stand there staring all day?" She was snapped back into the reality before her and she smiled as she undressed herself quickly.

"I thought you'd never ask." She smirked as one foot was placed on the cold tile and the other stepped into the hot water.

* * *

 **AHHHH! What did you guys think of the chapter? Our favorite couple is FINALLY having their moment! I think you all know what the next chapter is going to be! I am so excited about it! Thank goodness Sasuke is FINALLY gone! What a narcissist he is!**

 **Please drop me a comment if you enjoyed it! I LOVE hearing from you guys!**

 **ALSO! I AM REWRITING EACH CHAPTER! So, please keep checking back! Chapter one rewrites have been up for a while now and chapter two is coming SUPER soon! I have been keeping the story the same but adding details and more overall oomph to it all!**

 **A special thank you to my wonderful friend and beta, generaltay! She is amazing! Go check out As If Fate Would Have It and Unity Without Sin. You will not be disappointed!**

 **Thanks again guys!**


	27. Chapter 27

**WARNING! VERY EXPLICIT CONTENT AHEAD! :)**

* * *

He heard the bathroom door open and smirked. Kakashi knew it was too steamy in the room for her to see him in there. He remained silent for a moment, waiting for her to join him.

The former Hokage knew that she had been made aware of the finalization of her divorce. And, he was waiting. He loved the woman who was leaning in the doorway. Was she nervous? Excited?

' _She probably thinks you've lost your perception skills.'_ He sighed to himself and spoke up.

"Well are you going to join me? Or just stand there staring all day?" the words left his mouth easily as he smirked more, water falling into his face.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Her sultry voice instantly put a heat into his belly like he had never felt before. Suddenly nerves took over his mind. It had been a long time since he had sex.

And, this to Kakashi was not just sex. He could do that. That was easy. He had done it so many times before. After a long or stressful mission, it was not uncommon to take a woman home only to wake up in an empty bed. And, he was fine with that. He just wanted a relief at that point.

It had become a little harder for casual sex once he took on team 7 and he resented that at first. After missions it was ramen with his team. Not alcohol and sex anymore. As time went on with his team, he grew to care for them deeply and it wasn't so hard eating the ramen instead of bringing some other tortured soul into his bed.

Everything changed though after the war.

After he fell in love with Sakura.

He no longer wanted those nights of meaningless intimacy. No one would be enough to satisfy him but her anymore. And, if that meant that he had to wait a lifetime, he would wait for her. And, if she never came to her senses, so be it.

This time it was not just sex, it was making love. And, he knew that he would wake up the next morning and she would be there. And, that warmed his once cold heart. He smiled as he sensed her step into the shower with him.

He refused to turn around and face her for he knew that he would lose what little control he had left. His stomach muscles contracted tightly as he felt her small hands snake around his midsection and felt her naked front press into his back. It left next to no room between them. Almost every gap was filled.

' _We fit perfectly together, like we were always meant to be together like this.'_ He silently relished in the intimate act.

"It's done." He heard her whisper into his strong back.

He smiled and placed his hand on hers.

"I know." He whispered back, intertwining his fingers into the ones that held his stomach tightly.

"Of course you do." He felt her smile as she huffed.

There was a comfortable silence then as the hot spray of the shower drenched them as they stood embraced.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Sakura?" Kakashi's grip tightened as he glanced over his shoulder.

He glimpsed a sight that made his jaw want to drop. She was beautiful. The half smile that greeted him made his resolve waver momentarily.

"Kakashi, turn around." She commanded as she released her loose hold on him.

The Rokudaime obeyed her command and slowly turned. He inhaled sharply when he saw her naked form in front of him. He felt himself instantly grow hard. His eyes widened as he slowly took in every inch of her in all of her glory.

He saw as she stood almost timidly. He couldn't tell if the heat of the water was making her face red or if she was blushing. He wanted to believe that it was the latter. He dropped his eyes from her pink face to her bare shoulders, her collar bones pronounced and strong. Her creamy skin perfectly accentuated her eyes and hair, he noted.

His dark orbs dropped once more as she blushed harder. Down to her breasts, perky and round. Life had blessed her with an eternal youthful look. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch them, kiss them with gentle lips, but he kept his hands to himself.

' _Soon… just not yet.'_

Kakashi continued to let his eyes roam over her petite body and felt his own face heat into a deep blush. He smiled as he thought about himself blushing.

Kakashi Hatake. Copy Ninja. Rokudaime Hokage. Lived through two vicious, bloody wars. Cold blooded Kakashi. Was _blushing_.

He was snapped out of his thought as he felt her wrap her small hand around his. His eyes widened as she took a small step toward him and placed his hand on her delicate breast.

He let out a throaty growl as he raised his other hand timidly to her face. She kept her hand atop of his on her breast and pushed, forcing him to gently massage her. Sakura let out a small moan at the gesture.

Her moan made the silver haired man take the hand from her face and quickly put it around her waist and pull her into a deep kiss. She was his. She had chosen him. And, he was in heaven. He moaned as her hand moved from his ass to his stomach and down between them as delicate fingers traced around him. She palmed him as he felt her tongue begging for entrance. Entrance that he quickly granted as he pushed her forward until her back pressed against the hard, cold tile of the shower walls.

Kakashi then realized he loved shower foreplay. He loved it even more now that the woman pressed against him was the woman he had waited so many years for. And, he would make this moment last. He desperately needed to etch this day and night into his memory forever.

* * *

Sakura entered his mouth in a flash and she explored to the full extent.

She moaned as his hands roamed all over her wet, naked body. She was glad that his shyness had faded and he was now groping her breasts.

The pinkette continued to palm his cock with vigor. A gesture that she was sure that he loved, given the low moan she heard the moment her fingers wrapped around it. The cold of tile against her back was nothing compared to the heat of the water and the man against her. Or her. Her entire body had been a roaring fire from the moment he had asked her to join him.

He was finally hers. And he loved her. Truly loved her. Something that she hadn't felt in a long time. A feeling she had longed for was now happening.

She opened her eyes when he suddenly pulled away from kissing her.

Sakura was met with two dark grey eyes, just staring at her as the warm water coated his bare, handsome face.

"What's wrong?" She asked nervously.

"Is this a dream?" He kept his gaze locked on her jade orbs.

"No." She touched his face with her palm, letting her thumb trace over his scar, "This is real. This is finally happening."

She gasped as he suddenly smiled widely. She loved seeing him smile. A real smile. No mask. No secrets. This was Kakashi. The real Kakashi that she had the privilege of seeing. The privilege that only a few other people had been given in his lifetime. He had let her in.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long." she added as an afterthought.

"Patience is virtue, Sakura. I was willing to wait forever."

Sakura bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying. Now was not the time for tears, no matter how happy they would be.

"I don't deserve you." she whispered.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" he replied back.

* * *

He dipped down to capture into another gentle kiss. Immediately granting entrance, he dominated her mouth. His reward was a deep, throaty moan from the woman in his shower. He grinned once more into the kiss and captured her wrists into one hand, bringing them above her head.

The other hand traveled slowly around each breast, down her stomach, and down farther. His middle finger swirled gently around her entrance, earning another moan from her lips. He felt her break the kiss as she let her head fall back slightly, gently against the tile. Her eyes squeezed shut at the sudden shot of pleasure he assumed she felt.

"Oh, Kakashi!" She moaned as he continued to play at her entrance with his skilled fingers.

"You like that?" Kakashi whispered into her wet hair.

He only heard a pleased whimper escape from her and he smiled as he sunk lower, kissing all of the spots his fingers had traced. Keeping his hold of her wrists, he kissed down her firm tummy until he was met by the area she wanted touched most of all.

Kakashi heard a grunt as he moved passed that area and began to kiss down her thigh, stopping every few inches to blow air onto her heated skin.

"Patience, my love." Were the only words he spoke as he nibbled the toned flesh of her leg as he began moving back up her thigh.

* * *

Sakura groaned as she felt the air he was blowing move higher. She was already close just by the small acts he was doing on her. She gasped as he began kissing her most private parts. She struggled one hand free and buried it deep into his wet, silver mop.

"Kakashi…" She moaned with her eyes closed, feeling his hot tongue flick as close as the position they were in would let him, "I need more."

"We might need to move this somewhere more conducive." She heard his deep voice through the haze.

She opened her eyes and watched him stand. Wiping the water from his face with his free hand. Suddenly, the desire to please the man in front of her overcame her passionately.

"In a minute, it's my turn." Sakura blushed as she watched his mouth drop.

"You don't have to!" He stated.

"Shut up." She smirked at him and stepped toward his naked body and captured his hand in hers and pressed her lips to his middle finger.

She heard him inhale sharply as she continued her assault on his arm and down his chest. She dipped her finger into his belly button as she kissed all around it. Quickly moving her finger down, she stroked his shaft.

Feeling him tighten under her stroke made her heart soar. It was time for her to make him crazy. She grinned as she dipped suddenly and took the entire head into her mouth and let her tongue move aggressively around him. Earning her a loud moan from the man she loved so deeply.

The man that had taken care of her for so many years. The one she finally got to take care of. And, she was loving it. She was finally going to show him how deep her devotion to him would be. No one would or could take her away from him ever again. She made that mistake once, but never again.

"Sakura…" She heard his deep voice break as he leaned forward and gripped the shower rail until his knuckles were white.

The woman grinned upon hearing her name leave his lips in pleasure and took him in deeper. Bobbing up and down, using her teeth lightly as an extra stimulant.

"Shit! Sakura, if you don't slow down, I am going to lose it!" He nearly cried at her.

* * *

He felt his balls begin to tighten as she bobbed up and down on his hardened, throbbing cock.

"So lose it." He heard her say as she released him for only a moment only to have pleasure once again shoot through his whole body as she took him in once again.

"Damn it!" He moaned as he felt his stomach contract and felt his hot seed shoot into her mouth.

The endorphins swimming through every nerve of his body made his vision fog over momentarily as he let out one final cry of pleasure.

He glanced down when his brain decided to function again as she grinned, releasing him with a loud pop. He blushed as she wiped her face with the back of her hand.

' _Oh my gods, she swallowed.'_ He watched as she stood and closed her eyes as she pressed her lips against his.

He returned her kiss almost reluctantly. He lost it too soon and couldn't control it. She watched him lose control. He wanted to wait until later to lose it. And he was slightly embarrassed. Over a decade of remaining celibate from sex had obviously made him a bit more sensitive than he remembered.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, concern written all over her wet face when she pulled back.

"I'm sorry." He looked away, not meeting her gaze.

"For what, Kakashi?" She cocked her head to the side.

"I lost it. I lost control. And, it's going to take some time before that can happen again." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

He was taken aback and confused when she threw her head back and laughed at him.

"Are you kidding me?" she giggled, before winking, "That just gives me more time to make you feel good! We're going to be _quite_ busy for a while, my love. We're nowhere near being done."

He was shocked as he watched her continue to laugh. She had just told him she wanted to please him more. The woman before him loved him dearly. And she was showing it. But, he wanted to please her. He wanted to make love to her like she had never felt before. And he fully intended on it.

"Not before I make you feel things you've never felt before." He deadpanned as he turned the shower knob off and opened the glass door, stepping out and gesturing her to follow.

He watched as she gingerly stepped out, avoiding any water on the floor.

Quickly toweling their wet bodies off, they dropped the towels.

* * *

The pink haired woman dropped her now damp towel onto the floor, not bothering to fold anything. This moment was hers and Kakashi's and she would enjoy it.

She took one step forward with full intentions of going towards the bedroom and gasped when she felt herself being swept off the floor and carried closer to the large bed.

"I think it's time I get my bed back don't you think, Sakura?" She felt his hot breath in her ear and blushed.

It was time that he got his bed back. It was his bed after all. One that they would now share. _Their bed._ And, hopefully, forever. The love she felt for the silver-haired man was fierce and unlike any love she had ever felt. One that would never fade or be broken.

"I think it might be." She kissed his bare cheek as he continued to make his way to the bed with her in his strong arms.

She sucked in a breath as he gently laid her on the soft oasis and hovered over her naked body.

"You're so beautiful." She whispered as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much, Sakura Haruno." He grinned as he leaned into a soft kiss.

She felt the fire in her stomach begin to build as his hand roamed to her breast. The feeling of him gently massaging it was unparalleled and she savored every moment. Sakura moaned loudly when he dipped his head from her lips and took a taut nipple into his mouth.

"Oh! Kakashi!" She threw her head back at the sudden pleasure that raced through her in that moment.

He began moving his other hand to her most private region and she felt him cup her now pulsing sex in his large hand, eliciting another cry from her lips. She felt her legs begin to tremble with pleasure at every touch.

"Let's try again." She heard him say as he moved both of his hands to wrap around the back of her legs to spread them apart.

He trailed hot kisses up the inside her her thigh as he held her down. She felt his now damp hair tickle the inside of her right leg as he showered the left.

The man moved higher as he kissed making her moan more and more as he closed in on her precious spot. She arched her back and unconsciously moved her hand to his silver mop to beckon him to stop teasing her.

She had never received so much focus before. It was never about her then, but now, now she finally got to truly experience what it was like to be truly loved by a man. What it was like to be cherished and taken care of.

* * *

Kakashi grinned as he felt her strength trying to push his lips to her sensitive ones. He was enjoying teasing her. Making it last. Making their first time special. This was over ten years of build up and he'd be damned if he jumped the gun.

He could smell her dripping sex the closer he got and it just made him yearn for her even more. The man pinned both of her spread legs and used one finger to circle once more over her entrance. Teasing the folds until he zeroed in on her clit and gently caressed it. He felt her squirm beneath his strong body as she gasped loudly.

"Yes, Kakashi!" She cried, pleasure and urgency clouding her voice, "Right there, please!"

He grinned as he positioned his mouth over her entrance and let his tongue caress her inside while his finger caressed her outside. She brought one hand up to cup and stifle the scream that escaped her lips.

"Oh my gods, Kakashi! Yes! Yes!" She bucked slightly up to make his tongue dive deeper into her.

The sound of her moaning his name so loudly made him harder than ever. He knew at this rate he wouldn't last again. The pleasure it gave him to please her made his heart warm.

He sucked and lapped at her folds as he massaged her clit for a few more minutes. Her panting was getting heavier and heavier. He knew she was close and he wanted her to fall off. It would become the first of many times.

He stopped and looked up to see her breasts bouncing as she rolled her hips into his face and moaned. This was a sight he immediately knew he'd never grown tired of.

"Say my name." He commanded as he watched.

"Kakashi…" She moaned loudly as his finger worked faster.

"Again. Louder." He worked even faster.

"Ah! Ka… Kashi!" She cried as her body began to tighten.

"One more time, Sakura! Louder! Cum for me."

"Ka...ka...shi! Ah!" She basically screamed as he felt every muscle in her contract violently.

He had done it. He had made her fall off the edge the same way she had done for him.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he released her legs.

The only thing he heard was a foggy hum.

It was time. And, he grinned as he moved his way up her body and captured her lips once more. Sakura soon gained her barings and quickly returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms another his neck.

Kakashi eventually had to break for air, but latched onto her neck seconds later. The happy sigh that escaped her lips warmed his soul. He prayed to the heavens above that this contentment he felt would never go away.

"Ready for what?" Sakura finally asked as he kissed his way down her neck and across her shoulder.

"For the rest of our lives." he said in between each kiss as he reached down between her breasts.

The shaky intake of breath didn't go unnoticed to him.

* * *

It took everything in her to not start crying for the fourth time that day.

She was truly blessed. She couldn't believe that she had denied herself this happiness for years. How foolish she had been to allow herself to be blinded by a distorted sense of duty.

But it wasn't the time to dwell on her past mistakes. Kakashi was right, they had they rest of their lives to spend together. And, Sakura was going to be damned if she didn't spend the rest of her life happy with him.

Her soulmate.

"Of course." she finally found her voice, "This is only just the start of our lives together after all."

The happy hum that came from him gave her the courage to reach and cup his face and encourage him to look at her. Once he reached her, she quickly pecked his lips before speaking again.

"You're stuck with me _forever._ " she playfully teased.

Sakura began laughing at the faked pained face he expressed then.

"Oh goodness, whatever shall I do?!" he whined.

In that moment she let out a happy squeal as he wrapped an arm around her and rolled them over so she was lying on top of him. She quickly sat up and straddled his lap and shot him a devilish smile.

"Watch me touch myself." Sakura told him as she slowly reached up and grabbed her breasts.

Watching the teasing look on his face vanish at her words had been well worth it. The grip on her thighs tightened to near a painful level as he stared up at her in disbelief.

"But you can't touch me. Not yet at least. And, you have to listen to me, okay?"

All the Rokudaime could do was nod in agreement as he let go of his hold on her thighs. Sakura smirked as she let a hand fall away from her breast and trail down her toned stomach. Gray eyes followed the traveling hand closely as she arrived at her destination.

She leaned back just enough to let him enjoy the view as she let two fingers dip into her soaking folds and began teasing herself. The pinkette couldn't stop the soft moan that left her when she stroked her clit.

"Like what you see?"

"You're torturing me…" he said in a harsh whisper, his breathing heavy.

Sakura just hummed. Her plan was working flawlessly.

"Touch yourself." she commanded as their eyes connected.

Kakashi gawked up at her as his brows shot up as his eyes nearly bugged out. She had never felt more confident than she did in that moment.

More sexy.

She had never gotten the chance to explore sex before. She felt so safe with him that she allowed herself to try this out. She couldn't wait for what else they'll be able to do in the future.

"Don't make me repeat myself." she bit out as she stilled her own movements to show him that she wasn't fooling around with her request from him.

His hand shot up then as he wrapped it around his throbbing cock. She noticed the precum leaking out and she knew for sure that he was suffering from this and it only turned her on more. Sakura started up her earlier ministrations on herself as she watched Kakashi slowly stroke himself.

She watched as his brow furrowed in concentration. She dipped the two fingers into her entrance then as she let out another moan, only this time louder. She only got a guttural groan in return as she watched him begin pumping himself faster.

"Do you want me to cum?" she panted out as she continued fingering herself.

"Oh gods, yes!" he moaned so loudly that she feared she might actually climax then and there.

Sakura bit her bottom lip to hold her resolve.

"Stop touching yourself!" she called out as she felt herself begin to slip.

The pained groan that left him did not help at all.

"You're kidding me, right?!"

"I won't let myself cum if you don't!" she cried out the ultimatum as she shot him a determined look.

He let go of himself that second as she pulled her fingers out and began stroking her clit with fervor.

"You can't cum yet. Not until you're inside me." she whispered quietly as she screwed her eyes shut and let her climax hit her.

She cried out his name and lost control as she fell forward. Strong arms easily caught her as he pulled her flush against him in a tight embrace. It was a few moments before she was able to breathe normally again.

"I love you." she whispered as she laid there listening to his racing heart.

"Gods, I love you too, Sakura." he said back.

She smiled as she laid there on top of him. Life could not have been any better than it was then.

"But we're not finished here just yet." he spoke up again quickly.

Sakura popped her head up and looked at him in confusion.

"You left me hanging!" he declared with a pout and her eyes widened in realization, "It's my turn to take lead, don't you think? Don't worry, I'm not going to torture you like you did me. I don't think I can deal with that any longer."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but he leaned up and captured her into a heated kiss to keep her quiet. He wrapped an arm around her again as he rolled them back over and settled himself between her legs.

"You'll be screaming my name by the end of this." he said in a dark tone as he kissed below her ear.

Sakura only let out a small gasp and cried in pleasure as he slowly lowered himself into her sopping wet core. Pleasure erupted through her body as she felt him fill her completely and She cried out. It was wonderful. It was everything that she had dreamed of. She felt so safe and loved in his arms.

Kakashi wasn't trying to get anything out of her and she knew it. She was not some tool to him. Not some babymaker. Or just another girl. He was loving her. And he was showing her how much he loved her.

She moaned as he began to rock in and out of her. Hearing his heavy breathing above her, she opened her eyes to meet his.

"I love you, Kakashi Hatake." She she moaned between breaths.

"And, I love you."

She bucked up into him as he rocked his hips. She wanted him as deep inside her as her body would allow. Her head buried deep into their pillows. She cried out in pleasure as he began to roll his hips to silently accommodate her every unspoken desire.

She reached up and placed both hands on his muscular shoulders. He rocked faster as she began breathing and moaning louder. Sweat began to bead at her forehead as she met and moved with his steady pace.

She had never had such passionate sex before. She had never felt herself just let go as she relished in the euphoria of the nearly constant climaxes she'd experienced so far and the oncoming third one that he was pushing her towards. Hell, she's never had three climaxes in such short succession before.

She watched as he bucked wildly into her and gripped the headboard to steady himself. He reached down with free hand and snatched up her wrists and pinned them above her head. His breathing began to become harsher and more urgent and she could tell he was close to tipping once more. Her breath began to become unsteady as she herself was getting close again too.

He moaned her name loudly as his rhythmic thrusting became more and more unsteady.

"Gods, I can't hold back any longer!" he cried out.

"Yes!" Sakura whimpered loudly, "Don't hold back!"

He let go of the headboard and roughly grabbed her hip to steady her as he pounded so fast into her she thought she might just pass out. She continued to moan loudly as he gripped her wrists harder and kept her pinned in place.

It hit her then as he shifted ever so slightly and hit her right in her sweet spot and instantly sent her over the edge.

"Oh! Oh, gods! Kakashi!" she called out in a garbled cry as she came around him.

He jerked into her a few more times as he moaned out her name in a husky tone that made her want their moment to never end. Slower and slower he became as he rode out his high. She felt as his hot seed shot inside of her and she relished in the feeling.

She felt the bed dip as he collapsed next to her and stroked her side lightly as she came down.

"I love you so much." She heard him whisper quietly behind her.

"I love you too." Sakura turned her head and captured his lips into a long, gentle kiss.

"I'm going to marry you." She heard him mumble when he broke away for air.

She smiled at his statement. He was everything that she wanted. Everything she needed in a man. And she knew then that she would marry him. One day.

She wanted to be his wife more than ever. Safe and secure in his strong arms. And, she wanted him to feel safe in her arms. She wanted to give him all that he desired. And more.

"Is that a proposal?" She turned slightly to see his handsome face.

"No, not yet. I think you should have some time as a Haruno again before I make you a Hatake!" He chuckled, "But, mark my words, Sakura Haruno. I will make you a Hatake one day!"

"You're right. Let's enjoy what we have right now. I mean I am freshly divorced!" She sassed back, "And, you have no objection from me, Kakashi Hatake!"

' _One day…'_ she thought to herself with a smile on her lips.

They laid there for a little while longer whispering sweet nothings to each other in their spent state. Sakura soon dozed off into a deep sleep next to an already sleeping Kakashi. It would be the best sleep she had in fourteen years.

* * *

 **Holy Spicy! They are finally FINALLY together guys!**

 **What did you think of it? Please drop me a review! I LOVE hearing from you all!**

 **Also, HUGE shoutout to my dear friend and beta, generaltay. She's a real gem guys! She literally helped me so much with this chapter! She even wrote a scene for it! Go right now and check out her KakaSaku stories! You won't wanna miss anything she's doing!**

 **Again! Thank you for reading! This story is coming to an end soon (not yet though!). BUT! I am doing a TON of rewrites on TLAL and would love if you all would check them out. I am trying to regualrly post my rewrites! The first two chapters are up and chapter three is coming soon! SO please check back periodically for reuploaded chaps!**

 **Till next time friends! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28:**

Sakura inhaled a deep breath as she felt the weight in her bed shift. She smiled with her eyes closed, knowing that he was there still. The morning after and he was still there. Something that she had not experienced in years. Not since she and Sasuke were first married.

Sakura shifted, her eyes still shut, slightly. Pulling the messy sheets tightly around her exposed body. It was then that she felt the remaining sheet move and the dip in the bed disappear.

"Hey…" She moaned, fluttering her eyes open.

When he didn't reply, she sat up and searched through the dim light of the bedroom for him and found him over by the dresser.

' _We must've slept a long time…'_

The pinkette watched as Kakashi dressed quickly and made his way to her side.

"Where are you going?" She questioned as he leaned down to plant a kiss on her still swollen lips.

"To get dinner," She felt him smile into the kiss, "You stay right here, Sakura _Haruno_."

"Dinner?!" Sakura cried as she pulled the sheet over her chest.

He chuckled as he stood back to his feet and pulled the mask over his handsome face.

"Why, yes. I do believe that it is what we eat around this time of day." He replied with just a hint of a smirk in his eyes.

She playfully threw a pillow and aimed right for his face. He swiftly dodged it and laughed.

"Now, Sakura, you know that could have hit me and caused serious damage, right?"

"You sure do complain a lot, you know that right?" She rolled her eyes and pulled the sheet back up.

"I just wouldn't be me without it, though." He grinned, "Now, what does the lovely Miss Haruno want for dinner tonight?"

Sakura felt her heart swell as she laughed.

"I don't care, Mr. Hatake. You know me."

"That I do. I will be back!" He zipped his flak jacket up as he made his way back to her side.

She felt his fingers under her chin, ushering her into a sweet and delicate kiss. The kind she craved.

"Don't be too long." She whispered as she pulled away.

"And, miss more of you than I have to?" He grinned, "No way! I've just got you to myself!"

Sakura felt as a blush began to come to her cheeks as she watched him walk out. She smiled, knowing that he would be back. He would go and get dinner and bring it back. Tears came to her eyes as she realized that Sasuke had never done such a thing for her.

Not once.

' _Sasuke is gone now, Sakura.'_

She closed her eyes and sighed as relief flooded her veins and sense of security set in.

' _Kakashi has been here. He has always come back. Always.'_

With that self-reassurance, she stood from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Sakura turned around, a blush dusting her cheeks as she looked at the room around her. The mess of the bed. She couldn't help but recount their activities from earlier that day.

The consummation of a love that had been building for over a decade. The love that bloomed from the roots of a friendship built on mutual trust and respect. She couldn't help but smile once more at the thought of a man really loving her. Respecting her. It had been so long since she truly felt it.

If she had ever felt it.

She knew that Sasuke had never respected her. She thought that he had when they began their marriage. But, soon learned that it was nothing more than a mere arrangement to him. One that cost her nearly fourteen years of her life. But, one that showed her who the man she thought she loved for most of her life, had no intentions of loving her back. Ever.

But she looked into the mirror. Her naked body shining in the dimming light of the early evening. She realized after years of being a fool, that there was a man under her nose that loved her. Loved her every curve. And every flaw that she had. And he had showed her that.

He had showed her that as he kissed every inch of her body just hours before. He had showed her that with every meal that he brought over after her long shifts at the hospital. When he told her that he wouldn't enter into an affair because he respected her more than that. When he rocked Sarada to sleep all of those nights that she cooked for him. He had shown her love for so long while she was blind.

But she rinsed her face of the tears and breathed deep. Smiling at the new person that she had become. A person that she knew that she could love.

' _Embrace it, Sakura.'_

She stared at herself a while longer before she draped herself in a green silk robe and made her way into the kitchen and put the hot water on to boil. Sakura opened the cabinet to take two mugs and tea bags out. She grinned as she pulled out the mug that Sarada had made for Kakashi when she was younger. It was covered in little kunai and in big bold childlike rainbow letters, read 'ババ'.

' _She's always loved him. He's always been her Baba.'_

She gently placed the handmade mug back into the cabinet and chose a different one. The electric kettle screamed before she took it off and poured the water and made them tea. Not long after she had taken her first sip, the front door opened and Kakashi was back with two bags in one of his gloved hands. And, the other arm behind his back.

"Hey," She greeted with her eyebrow raised as she stood and made her way to him.

"Ah!" He held the hand with the bag up to stop her, "Stop and close your eyes."

She nodded suspiciously and obeyed his command with some hesitance. All she could hear was the rustle of the bags and some glass clinking and he moved around the kitchen.

"Just another minute or so!" She heard his call.

"Kakashi, can't I just open them now?" Sakura huffed.

"You never have been a patient woman! Just another minute and you can open. But, don't open them until I say so."

She sighed dramatically and tapped her toe until she felt his hands cover her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Now," he whispered, "You may open your eyes."

"Can't really open them when you're covering them now?" she teased as he playfully groaned in reply.

"Sassy woman, you are."

When he dropped his hands, she finally got to open her eyes. She was met with a fully set table with each meal carefully laid out on the plates with a small bottle of sake at each seat. But her eyes fixed on the center of the table.

In a gorgeous ivory vase that she was pretty sure she had admired in a shop window years ago but never bought, was a bouquet of red roses with lovely white baby's breath accenting them.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she turned to his chest, she got onto her tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on his masked lips. She felt his long exhale as he returned her kiss and wrapped a free hand around her waist, both aware that her silk robe was lifting with every inch he moved.

"Thank you." She said into his lips.

He broke the kiss suddenly and groaned.

"Why did you have to put on something so sexy knowing that all I would want to do is tear it off of you?" He sighed as he stepped away from her just slightly and reached for the tie holding her robe on.

She giggled as she swatted his hand away playfully.

"Ah! Not until we eat! I am starving." Her stomach growled.

She watched as he slinked to the table with a teasingly defeated look on his face and laughed as she followed behind him.

"Mmm," She took a bite of the barbeque that he had brought home, "This is amazing!"

"I agree." Was all he said as he smiled at her from his own spot.

* * *

An hour had passed since they had eaten, and it was all Kakashi could take not to take Sakura into the bedroom and ravish her there once more.

She had been in that sexy little green robe after all. His member began to ache with need as he thought about it more. She was simply seated next to him on the sofa, reading a medical journal as she usually did.

He couldn't take it anymore.

She jumped as he shifted and knelt in front of her and pulled the book from her hands and tossed it onto the coffee table. He lifted her from her spot on the sofa and felt her legs instantly snake around his waist when he turned and moved away. He smiled into her neck as he hungrily nipped at her bare collarbone.

He was in heaven as he heard a pleasured sigh leave her lips as he suddenly pinned her to the wall of the hallway. Her legs wrapped even tighter around his waist, grinding down against his hard member. It was not long before he involuntarily felt his hips begin to thrust and grind against her. Judging by her loud moans and watching her head fall back and her hands tighten in his hair, he figured he had found her spot. Watching her be so vulnerable with him made him twitch more. He needed to get out of his pants before they burst at the seams.

"Hold on love." He growled as he thrust his hips into hers, supporting her against the wall.

He quickly pulled his belt off and slid out of his black pants and boxers.

"Mmm," he watched her moan as she slid one hand down her elevated body.

He had to focus as to not climax right then and there just from her one act of self-pleasure. He captured her pink lips in his own. Biting down on her bottom lip gently, she quickly granted him permission with a moan. He needed her right then and there. To be inside the woman that he loved so dearly. He wanted every inch of her.

"Sakura…" He groaned, "Do you trust me?"

"Mmm." Was the only response he got as he felt her rocking her pelvis against him as she was firmly pinned between him and the wall.

He quickly put her on her feet and discarded her panties. Once he had done that, he lifted her left leg high above her, practically draped over his shoulder. Spreading her as far as the position would allow. He loved how flexible she remained even after years of being off active duty, it was something a shinobi never lost.

"Are you alright, love." He asked cautiously as he ran his fingers down the hoisted-up leg.

"If I am with you, I am always alright." She stated with a goofy smile on her face.

The Copy-Ninja pulled apart the top of her silk robe just enough so that he could dip his head and take one of her sweet breasts into his mouth. He assumed by the noise that came from her that he was doing her justice.

He took another chance and rubbed his aching cock on her core. He groaned with pleasure at how wet she was for him. And, only for him.

"Kakashi, please..." she moaned, begging for him to take her.

And, he did.

In one swift motion, he entered her fully and completely. Kakashi's eyes screwed shut at the rush of pleasure such an act brought. He lifted her leg a bit more and pumped once.

"Ohhhh." Sakura moaned and panted, throwing her hands up, searching for anything on the wall to grab onto.

He pumped again. And, again, each time a little bit faster.

"Yes!" She cried.

He thrusted, sighing and panting with every pump. He was going to climax soon. He pulled out quickly, leaving Sakura looking confused in her haze.

Before she could mumble a pleasure filled word, he lifted her once more and carried her to the dresser in the bedroom and set her upon it. Her head fell against his shoulder as he quickly filled her once more, standing in front of her as he thrusted. He gritted his teeth as he felt her tense up around him and his name came as a scream from her lips.

"Kaka-shi!" she clawed at his back as he let her ride out her pleasure.

He pumped fast and hard as he felt her come down.

"I love you." he panted as he felt his balls tighten and release.

He jerked into her a few more times before he pulled himself out, completely spent, and hazily carried her into the bathroom.

"I love you, Kakashi Hatake…" She happily moaned as he shakily untied her robe and kissed her breasts once more.

"How about a bath?"

* * *

Later that night, similar activities took place. Sakura had woken Kakashi up in the middle of the night, requesting more. Which he gave her completely willingly. She was surprised with how high her libido was. Who knew that being with your soulmate would make you so horny she had playfully thought at one point.

And, she was happy, happier than she had been for years.

She pushed herself closer to him until she gently laid on her head on his toned chest. Closing her eyes and focusing on Kakashi's heartbeat. Steady. Consistent. Just like he had been for so many years.

' _So, this is what I could have had all this time.'_

She sighed as she shut her eyes with no regrets. Only a moment had passed in her peaceful moment before her eyes shot open.

' _How will Sarada take this. Sasuke left her without saying goodbye…'_

"Sakura?" Kakashi whispered suddenly, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I'm worried." She sat up, pulling the sheet over her chest.

Kakashi sat up and pulled the string to the lamp on her the side table.

"Sarada?"

' _He knows me so well…'_

"I just don't know how she will be when she hears about Sasuke leaving. I mean, he didn't even say goodbye to her." She revealed.

' _He always has the best advice.'_

"Maybe that's for the best, my love. She will be hurt, yes. Sad, of course. But, she will heal. And, maybe him doing that will help her move on. She had come to forming her own opinions about him and their relationship towards the end anyways."

"I am so angry with him about it. Sarada is his own flesh and blood!"

"He is also a selfish scumbag that only thinks about himself and what he wants in the moment. Sarada deserves better than to have a father like that in her life." Kakashi said with a bitterness in his voice.

"But he is her father…" Sakura whispered.

"He is no father in my eyes. A father would never do that to their flesh and blood. I am her Baba. And I will always be there for her and I am not her flesh and blood. Whatever the circumstances are, in my eyes, she is my daughter." He grabbed her hands and she felt the strength she needed come from him.

"You always have been basically her dad…"

"And, I have loved every moment of it."

"How do you think she will take us. You know, being together?"

Sakura looked up to see him flashing her a bright grin, one that made her worry disappear for a moment.

"I don't think you need to worry about that…" His grin stayed as she watched what she thought was a light blush dust his cheeks.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, worry fading into curiosity.

' _How can I not worry; how will she take it?_ '

"Sarada and I had a talk on our last mission together. She flat out asked me if I loved you."

Sakura nearly jumped out of the bed.

"She did what?!" She cried.

"Yep! I tried, at the time to throw her off my scent, but she's too smart. Just like her mother. She knew that I did, I think. I told her of course I cared about you _and her_."

"You little liar." Sakura playfully punched his bare chest.

She watched as he began to giggle. Like a child at Christmas time. He was happy. Just as happy as she was.

' _We will all be okay…'_

* * *

 **Hey Guys! I am soooooo sorry that it has been so long since I updated TLAL! Life has been crazy and I have been so sidetracked with a few other stories that I am working on! Yep, that's right! TLAL is coming to an end shortly and there will be more and different, of course, stories coming yuor way!**

 **I am so thankful for this amazing and crazy journey of my first ever story. I am actually in the process of rewritting it too! SO, check back periodically to see if there are any updated chapter! I am getting ready to post chapter 7 rewritted here in the next day or so!**

 **Also, did you catch the Japanese Kanji for "Baba?" That's all thanks to my wonderful friend and beta, generaltay. She is learning Japanese and is kicking butt at it! She is also kicking butt at writing. So, please go show her some love and check out her amazing stories. They're quite a treat! Her new one that she just released is FANTASTIC and just tugs at those heart strings!**

 **Please drop me a review and tell me what you think of Sakura and Kakashi finally being together!**

 **All my love,**

 **Taytay95**


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

"Baba!" Sarada gleefully squealed under her breath when she caught sight of the former Hokage at the gate.

She peeked around quickly to make sure no one heard her.

She and her teammates had just returned from a grueling three-day mission under a new captain while Konahomaru healed from his wounds. What was supposed to have been a simple mission had quickly escalated into something much more serious. Thankfully though, her team had pulled together and finished the mission successfully.

She was tired, hungry, and ready for a bath. Though she instantly felt better when she spotted her father-figure leaned up against the village gates, waiting for her.

As he always did, when he could, when she returned from anything outside of the village.

She couldn't spot her mother waiting next to him like she would do when she wasn't at work. So, from that she gathered that that was exactly where her mother was.

When she came close enough, she handed her bag to Kakashi and in return, he handed her a fresh water bottle. It was something that she always knew she could count on. She ripped the top off and downed the whole thing in a single go.

"Thanks." She breathed out as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

The genin quickly waved towards her team and informed them that she'd catch up with them soon as the rest of her team started towards Hokage Tower.

"Always!" He crinkled his eyes in that smile when she turned back to him.

"Mom working?" She asked as they crossed the bridge toward Hokage Tower.

"Yep. She said she would be off soon though. Something about wanting to take you out to dinner." He pulled out his tattered orange book and flicked the page.

"We never go out to dinner?" She was shocked and quickly turned skeptical, "What's the occasion?"

She was hoping for something good to come out of this dinner out. Her mother loved to cook, and very rarely did she order take-out or suggest going out to dinner. She always said it was better nutrition for a ninja to eat home cooked meals rather than the stuff from a food stand or even a sit-down restaurant.

"She wants to discuss some things with you and spend some time with you since she said something about not seeing you much now that you're on active duty."

Sarada mustered the best fake smile she could and gave it to Kakashi. Knowing he might just buy it in his distracted state with his perverted book in hand. It didn't.

"Sarada?" The concerned voice same through, "Care to tell me what you're thinking?"

"I don't know, Baba…" She hesitated before she took a deep breath, "I just have a feeling in my stomach that she has bad news. Maybe about my dad…"

He stopped then and led them over to a bench and ushered her to sit before he sat beside her.

"Sarada. I won't lie to you and tell you that everything she has to say is all good. That just isn't how things work. And, as a full-fledged shinobi, your mother wants to start treating you with the same respect that she wanted at your age. Trust me, she had to demand it like none other. And she doesn't want you to feel like a little kid because you aren't anymore."

Sarada sat in awe as the words she didn't know she so desperately needed to hear filled her ears. Her mother was wanting to tell her things and keep her in the loop on something? Was this the respect that a true ninja got? She was finally being treated like she was grown.

"But…" Sarada again hesitated as she pushed her glasses higher up.

"No buts, Sarada." Kakashi smiled, "You deserve to know things. Just know that this privilege comes with responsibility and gaining knowledge. You won't always hear things you like, but know you always have people around you that love you."

She felt tears come to her eyes, but quickly wiped them away as they escaped.

"Why won't you just tell me, Baba?" She cried, "I'm sure that you know what it is and why it's so important!"

It was then that she felt his heavy hand on her shoulder and was flooded by the comfort that just that one small gesture brought.

"I do know what it is, but it is not my place to tell you. Sakura, your mother, will tell you everything."

"Then come with us!" Sarada pleaded.

The dark eyed girl knew he was smiling underneath that mask as she nodded a couple times at her.

"Sakura did ask me to come," He shrugged his shoulders, "But, I figured that this was a mother and daughter thing and that I should remain on the sidelines for this one."

It was Sarada's turn to put her hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

"Baba," She smiled, and she lightly chided him, "You have _always_ been there for me no matter what has happened. I trust you with my life and I want you to be here this time too."

The man regarded her warmly as she spoke.

"I know I was a bit of a brat when I was looking for my dad and I kind of regret that. Mom told me that you asked to come along and I wish that you had followed her to find me too. This time though, I want you there, no, I need you there."

Kakashi nodded once and waved a hand in front of himself to help calm the over the time compliments she was giving him.

"You're too sweet…" he started but trailed off when she raised a finger to signal that she wasn't done speaking.

"I love you, Baba. You're the father that I never realized I had until things got bad. Whatever happened, even though I don't even know what it is yet, I know we can make it through. The three of us. Just like it always has been."

She felt the rush of tears take over her as the words left her mouth. She had never fully vocalized her feelings toward the older man before and it felt freeing to her. Like a weight had been lifted. Admitting he was her true dad made her be able to let her biological father free from her heartstrings. She no longer clung to the idea of having a nuclear family.

As she wiped her eyes and could see through the tears, she felt strong arms wrap around her and hold her tight.

"Thank you, Sarada…" She felt his tighten his grip as she closed her eyes and relaxed her head on his shoulder.

It only lasted a moment before she really allowed herself to break down. It wasn't something she preferred doing in the middle of a crowded street. Sarada jumped up and dusted herself off. Wiping her eyes once more and smiling big towards her dad, she quickly spoke.

"I have to get to Lord Seventh's office before I'm too late!"

As she ran, she heard his faint call.

"Meet us outside the hospital after your meeting and we'll get barbeque!"

Her heart felt strangely complete as she ran to Hokage Tower. No matter what her mother had to tell her, she could handle it. She was strong. And, she would press on. That's what her Baba had taught her anyways.

Her meeting lasted a little over an hour and she was glad to be finished when it finally was actually over. She was back to being hungry and was looking forward to eating barbeque with her parents.

* * *

She bid farewell to her teammates and headed in the direction of the hospital. She was excited to see her mother and hug her and tell her about the mission. Though she was still curious about what needed to be said. She had formed her suspicions, given the lack of mention of Sasuke, but she would wait and see.

It wasn't long before she was met by the sight of her mother standing next to Kakashi and noticed how close they were as they spoke.

' _Boy, they sure do look good together. Stop, Sarada! Mom is married to dad… Well, maybe…?'_

"Sarada!" She heard her mother cry when she got closer and ran toward her and wrapped her into a crushing hug.

"Mama!" She struggled, "Too. Tight!"

Her mother released her and blushed slightly.

"Sorry. I'm just happy to see you! Now… let's go!"

Over the next hour, the trio discussed her mission and how things went from bad to worse and how, if not for Sarada's Sharingan, they would all be toast. Laughs were heard around the restaurant from the table as she reenacted some moves of Boruto's.

As the laughter died down, she watched as Kakashi and her mom exchanged looks and her mother sigh heavily in response.

"Sarada," her mom spoke first, "There are some things that I would like to tell you."

' _Here we go.'_ She thought as she mentally braced herself.

"First off, I need you to know how much I love you. And how much it hurt me to lie to you for all of those years. It wasn't my choice to keep it a secret and I did have a plan to tell you, but as we know, I never got the chance. So, I'm asking your forgiveness for the pain that I have obviously caused you. I never want to be the reason for your pain ever again. And, I beg you, please forgive me?"

Sarada stared hard at her mother as she spoke. This was obviously something that Sakura had struggled with for a long time. She quickly glanced over to Kakashi, who had been sitting next to her, and found him watching her closely. She didn't miss the hand he placed between her shoulders to comfort her mom.

"Of course, Mama, I forgive you!" She nodded quickly as she looked back to meet her green eyes, "Please forgive me too. I acted so rashly and hurt you. You're my mom and have taken so much of your own life to care for me and treat me like a daughter."

"You _are_ my daughter, Sarada." She corrected quickly, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, Mama. I love you so much and I never wanted to hurt you in pursuit of dad. But I did and I'm so very sorry… P-please forgive me?"

She felt hot tears sting her eyes. She really didn't want to cry right now either.

"Of course, I forgive you," Her mother's voice cracked as she watched her wipe her own tears away, "I will always forgive you, no matter what you do. Because I love you. With all of my heart."

There was a long pause that initiated an almost eerie silence in the restaurant. As if the world had stopped.

"Now, I must tell you something that is not easy to hear…" Sakura trailed off.

Sarada felt her heartbeat speed up in anticipation. Not the fun anticipation of something exciting, but a suspenseful kind that left you with a sick stomach. Her mother had called it anxiety once when she was talking to Kakashi. Was this an anxiety attack?

"What is it, Mama?" She reached across the table and placed a hand over her mother's.

"Your father and I…,"

Sarada felt the anxiety intensify.

' _What happened…?'_

"He's gone, Sarada."

' _Gone? He? Oh yeah, Papa. Papa's gone?"_

"Gone?" She whispered and felt her mother grip her hand tightly.

"Yes, gone. He left the day you left on your mission. And, I'm so sorry Sarada. He will not be returning home to us. For you…"

' _Gone? For good? He left me…'_

"He abandoned us? _Again?_ "

It was Kakashi that spoke next.

"He didn't abandon you as far as we know, but he did leave the village and we don't know when he'll return. You are not alone, Sarada. Remember I'm here for you. Your mother is here for you. There are so many people around you that love you and care."

"I know…" She felt numb for a moment before she gave her mother a questioning look, "But did he abandon you?"

There was just so much running through her mind. She was sad that her father had abandoned her once more. They tried to tell her he didn't, but she wasn't naive anymore. The young Uchiha wasn't stupid. She knew what was going on.

"Sasuke and I… We came to a decision to formally end things and separate. The papers were signed the other day and the divorce was finalized. I'm no longer married to your father." Sakura spoke slowly as she tried to give a quick summary of what she could only assume was lots of complicated stuff.

Was it a sense relief that she was feeling? Yes. That much she knew. She knew that there would always be a part of her that yearned for her biological father. But she had Kakashi she quickly thought as she glanced to the silver haired man. The man that had stepped up and cared about her heart without asking for anything in return. Raised her to know shuriken jutsu. Raised her to be strong in the face of even the toughest opponents. He was her true dad. Maybe not her father. But, her dad. Her Baba.

She felt the tears roll down her face as both of them just stared at her.

"Oh, Sarada," her mother spoke as she quickly moved around and the table and soon felt strong, yet delicate arms wrap around her, "What can I do for you?"

A few moments passed before she had a voice.

"You know?" She wiped a tear away and put a real smile on, "I'm happy. Yes, it hurts. But, I have you. And, you."

She pointed to Kakashi at that mention.

"You two have always been here for me and guided me. Dad never was. He didn't care. But, that's okay. Sometimes family are those that you love most. Not by what runs in your blood. You guys are my family…"

' _I'm okay.'_

Sakura kept her arms securely around Sarada for a few more minutes while she finished gathering her bearings. Being told your parents divorced was pretty shocking news, even when it was inevitable.

"I just wish you guys would get together."

Sarada put a hand over her mouth, wishing that she could have not said that. She didn't wish to embarrass them.

"Well…" Kakashi started talking first, "Now that you mention it…"

Sarada jerked up and looked at Kakashi with a bewildered look.

"Wait? You're…?" she whispered as she snapped her head to look at her mother next to find the pinkette giving her a smug smile.

"That was the other thing I wanted to tell you. Only if you were ready though. I wanted to spare your feelings given the divorce… But, yes, Kakashi and I are finally together since Sasuke is out of the picture."

Sarada then felt her heart swell in utter joy. Her dream was coming to pass, and all seemed right. She had to be dreaming. Was she dreaming? No, she knew that much.

"Finally!"

"You're not mad?" Sakura asked, obviously surprised by the cheery expression.

"Mad? Of course not! I have been hoping for a long time that Baba would finally ask you out! You guys always seem so happy." she revealed her little secret as she faced Kakashi, "And, mom always seems so happy with you. We are a family! Not by blood but by bond."

Sarada reasoned with herself and took a deep breath. Running all of the changes through her mind as her mother and Kakashi spoke amongst themselves. As quickly as things fell apart, they fell back together. A nonexistent family was lost, but another happier family was instantly formed.

* * *

The rest of the dinner and evening had been amazing. Sarada had taken everything well. Kakashi knew she would be understanding of what happened. He explained it to Sakura earlier that day before he left for the gates. Sarada may still be young, but she wasn't an innocent bystander anymore. She deserved to be pulled out of the shadows for good and Sakura happily agreed.

It was technically their first decision made together as a couple and as parents. It was a decision he was proud of too. He'd never let anything happen to her. _His daughter._

Once night fell, Sarada quickly passed out and he carried her to bed and Sakura helped get the unconscious girl changed and tucked in. He was in their bedroom getting changed himself when he heard Sakura enter and quickly change herself and together they crawled into bed.

"She took everything so well." Sakura mumbled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I told you so." he sang the reply and huffed a laugh when she gently slapped his chest.

They laid there and enjoy each other's company for a while in silence.

"Now what?" the pinkette asked the open-ended question.

But he knew exactly what she meant by it.

"I'm so excited to tell your parents." he admitted.

Sakura pulled her head back and gave him a baffled look.

"Are you insane?"

"Nope," he shook his head as he pulled her closer, "Your dad told me he wished it was me you married and not Sasuke."

His girlfriend completely pulled away then as she sat up and looked down at him.

"What?"

"On your wedding day too." he added on.

Sakura's eyes nearly bugged out of her head as he revealed this long-kept secret.

"And you never thought to tell me?!" she said with an obvious hint of irritation.

He gave her a pointed look as he carefully chose his words.

"We discussed this already." he replied quietly and she immediately nodded, "I wanted too, but I couldn't do that to you…"

The pinkette quickly found her spot next to him again and she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Better late than never."

He couldn't help the smile that overcame him as he nodded in agreement.

"Good things come to those who wait." he mumbled as he rolled and peppered kisses onto her.

* * *

 **Hello my wonderful readers!**

 **I am sooo sorry for my slight hiatus. Life has been pretty crazy and inspiration has been fleeting. But I am back again! :)**

 **Please enjoy this chapter! And, let me know how you like it! Thank you so much for all of your support through this ride! There is going to be another chapter or two! I am so excited that our couple is together and happy! It's about time!**

 **Also! A big huge thank you to my wonderful friend and BETA generaltay! Go check out her stories!**


End file.
